Caribbean Cruising
by Susuki6789
Summary: On a Caribbean cruise, eighteen-year-old Kendall Knight's to-do list includes having a one night stand, but when his wealthy new stepfather introduces his gorgeous godson as his traveling buddy, things become complicated. I am taking over this story from 88Cupid'sChokeHold88. This is the continuation of the story.
1. Chapter 1

As I mentioned before, I am taking over Caribbean Cruising from 88Cupid'sChokehold88. And remember this story is from Rachel Hawthorne's novel Caribbean Cruising. And I will not stick to the story, the ending of the original book seemed kind of boring, so I'm going to make up my own.

First I'll update the original story, so those of you who don't want to go to 88Cupid's profile, can read it here. Then I'll post my part of the story, it'll probably take me a few days to upload the original story, but you can expect my part of the story with in the next week.

Also, if you haven't done so, please read my other stories, I promise they aren't bad and I would like to know what you think. I'm actually going stir crazy hoping that more people are reviewing and reading. It's kind of scary now, there aren't that many people on this subset of fanfiction, and I love being a rusher and writing BTR stories.

I'll stop talking now.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe it! Everything is totally amazing!"

I couldn't believe it either as Jo Taylor and I gazed around one of the atriums of _The Rush._ The name suited this ship. I was definitely feeling the rush. It was huge and luxurious. I figured it would take all ten nights of the cruise simply to walk from one end of the ship to the other.

"Come on," I said, nudging Jo's arm. "Let's check out my cabin."

Jo's my best friend. Like me, she had blonde hair. But her eyes were brown, while mine are green. And she was a lot taller than me, which meant I had a difficult time keeping up with her when she's in a hurry. Good thing I'm in the hurry though, so we're walking at a normal pace. I just wanted to see everything as quickly as possible. There was so much to take in. My time here would be short, and I didn't want to waste a single minute.

"Let's go, Kendall," Jo ordered. "Who knows what hot guys we might be missing!"

Okay, I'm just going to go out and say it. I'm gay, yeah…gay. But no, not only am I gay, I'm the kind of fruity gay. I enjoy shopping, I wear makeup, and I'm sorta self-consious, but who really cares? Anyway, I was anxious to see my cabin, to get settled in. Jo and I are practically running down the long corridor, which resembles a boulevard. Stores and restaurants lined both sides. Plants, statuettes, artwork, festive lights, and a domed ceiling created an openness that I hadn't expected within a ship. It was like touring a gigantic mall- one of my favorite places to hang out. With so many people mingling around, it was like a bustling city floating on the ocean. I was a little overwhelmed by the crowds and the vastness of the ship.

"It's just not fair that I have to work and can't go on the cruise with you," Jo lamented.

Those words have become Jo's mantra ever since I told her I was going on my trip.

" I'd give anything if you could come," I said.

We'd shared everything since kindergarten. I couldn't imagine not sharing this too.

"I know. You have to send me a postcard from every port," she commanded.

"I will. I promise."

"And since you are _so_ into making lists, I expect a report listing all the yummy details about every guy you meet."

I laughed. I was a little obsessed with lists. I liked organization and had compiled several different lists as soon as I found out I was going on a cruise- everything I needed to buy before I came onboard, all the items I needed to pack, and everything I planned to do while I was on this cruise.

"Maybe I'll just send you as list of their names. I'm hoping there will be so many that I won't have room on the postcards to tell you about all of them."

"That's a definite possibility," she said. "Have you ever seen so many cuties in one place?"

"Nope." From the moment I'd checked in and we'd started out quick tour of the ship, I'd seen a dozen guys who I thought I'd like to get to know better. Each one was smiling, laughing, or talking with someone.

"I think it is so romantic that Griffin is going to marry your mom on a cruise ship," Jo said.

"He's definitely gone all out."

Arthur Griffin was quiet and reserved, but when he spoke, people listened and did as he asked. Mostly because his name appeared on a famous list of the top one hundred wealthiest people in the world.

Hence the cruise. A special honeymoon for him and his new bride- who just happened to be my mom- and anyone else who wanted to tag along. Of which I was undeniably one.

They say that most people are introduced by a friend to the person they'll marry. That's how Mom met Griffin. Her friend had worked for Griffin's company so Griffin had gone to the funeral as well. He and Mom met, hit it off, and now my life was on the verge of changing forever in ways that I'd never really anticipated. And truthfully, it's something I am having trouble comprehending. For as long as I could remember, it's always been just Mom and me. Now it would be Mom, Griffin, and me.

Still, Griffin was nice and I liked him. I thought he'd be good for my mom. I was heading off to the University of Southern Cali in the fall, and I'd been a little worried about Mom dealing with the empty nest. So, I was definitely in favor of her marrying Griffin.

And I was going to be the best man for the first time in my life. I had no doubt that I was embarking on a summer of firsts. And I planned for most of them to take place on this cruise.

I didn't think most cruise ships allowed wedding guests onboard; but Griffin had made special arrangements so he and Mom could have their friends and family attend the wedding. He'd reserved the top deck for the ceremony. At midnight we'd have our official bon voyage and prepare to leave the port of Galveston. The guests would depart, and the ship would sail away into the night toward the Caribbean.

"I can't believe you are going to spend ten nights on this ship. Did you see all the stores we just passed on the boulevard?" Jo asked.

"I know. It's like a fancy mall or something. Plus there are tons of little shops on the islands. They're supposed to have some great bargains. Good thing I've been saving all my paychecks."

While Jo tore ticket stubs at out mall's movie theater, I worked the concession stand. Sometimes I thought I'd never eat another bag of buttered popcorn in my entire life. Just the aroma of buttered popcorn made me lose my appetite.

Jo glanced over at me. "If you run out of money, I'm sure Gracious Griffin will buy you anything you want."

"Yeah, but I'm not totally cool with that," I confessed. "I mean I know he's marrying my mom, and after tonight, he'll be like...my dad, but I'm a little too old to be needing a dad now."

My real dad had been killed in a car accident when I was three. I was too young to really have any memories of him, which makes me sad sometimes. I know it seems strange to miss someone I'd barely known, but often I did.

"I don't know why you're bothered about spending Griffin's money," Jo said. "I'd spend it in a flash."

I couldn't explain the reason I wasn't comfortable asking Griffin for money. He was paying for the cruise. He'd given me a special credit card to use whenever I purchased anything on board the ship: food, drinks, souvenirs, whatever I wanted. He was paying the bill with the trip was over. Even though I knew he could afford it, I didn't want to take advantage of him.

Jo and I stepped onto the glass-enclosed elevator. Before the door closed, three guys about our age joined us. They grinned at us, we smiled at them. I punched the button for the floor- correction, for the deck- where my cabin was.

"The fancy deck," one of the guys said as he leaned over and punched a button for a deck two below mine. "First cruise?"

I cast a glance over at Jo, and then nodded. "Yeah."

"Us too." He broadened his grin and winked. "So far, so good."

The elevator stopped. "See you around," he said and his friends got off.

As soon as the door closed, Jo squeezed my arm. "He was flirting with you!"

I shook my head. "No way! He was just being nice."

She groaned. "No, he wasn't. Kendall, you should have given him your name, shown more interest. If you want this to be the best time ever, you've got to stop being so shy around guys."

"I will. As soon as we leave the port," I insisted.

I'd dated a few boys in high school, but I'd never been serious about anyone. I'd spent most of my time studying, and I'd been rewarded by graduating top of my class.

Jo, on the other hand, had always been comfortable around guys, probably because she had three brothers. She also had a steady boyfriend; Dak.

I saw this cruise as my opportunity to break out of my shell, to meet guys and flirt and prepare myself for dating in college.

I wanted to go places I've never gone. And I didn't simply mean traveling to islands. I wanted to explore all the different faces of myself...and other guys. I wanted to cut loose and do things that I'd never done.

The cruise seemed to perfect place to try new things, because even if I made a fool of myself, I'd never see any of these people again so it didn't really matter if I made mistakes. I could be wild and crazy. I could be unruly, stretching the limits, taking chances, completing my list of firsts. And no one would know that wild and crazy wasn't the real Kendall Knight.

The elevator stopped. As I stepped out, I shifted my backpack on my shoulder and pulled one of my small-wheeled suitcases behind me while Jo dragged the other along with her duffle bag.

With plans to meet up later, Mom and I had parted ways right after we came onboard and checked in. Mom and Griffin were staying in a honeymoon suite. I had their cabin number and could find them if I needed to, but I certainly had no plans to go searching for them. It creeped me out a little to think of my mom on her honeymoon.

"It is so cool that you're going to have a cabin all to yourself," Jo said. "You can do anything you want and your mom will never know!"

Those were my thoughts exactly. I had a feeling this new cruising Kendall was going to do something that Mom definitely wouldn't approve of.

"I think Griffin made special arrangements," I explained; more examples of his power to pull strings. From the research that I'd done on cruise ships, Griffin and Mom were supposed to stay in a cabin beside mine since I was eighteen. Twenty-one was the magical age for solo cruising.

I wasn't really certain how Griffin bypassed that totally old school "**not without adult supervision**" restriction. He probably pulled some strings or something. For all I knew, he owned this cruise line. Whatever it was Griffin did, I was glad he had done it.

Since Mom had always worked, I'd grown up fast and had acted responsibly for as long as I could remember. I never got into trouble, always did my homework, and as soon as I'd gotten a driver's license, I'd taken on a part-time job at the movie theater. So I really didn't think I needed anyone to watch over me on the cruise ship.

Griffin apparently felt the same way. He had managed to accomplish the impossible, and that was all that mattered to me. With the ship being as large as it was, once my obligations regarding tonight were over, I might never see Mom or Griffin ever again. It was all going to be perfect. Except I did wish Jo was coming with me.

I reached the door to my cabin and pulled my key card out of my pocket. I slipped it into the slot, cranked down the handle, and swung open the door.

My first thought was that I'd somehow mistakenly gotten the key to Mom's suite. My second thought was Griffin had spared no expense to see that I was comfortable. My cabin had a king-sized bed, a large sitting area, and an awesome ocean view. Or at least it would be, once we were surrounded by nothing but ocean.

I pulled my suitcase into the cabin. "Jo, is this cabin not absolutely incredible?"

" A small family could live in here," she said. "I thought rooms onboard ships were supposed to be tiny."

"I'm sure there are many tiny rooms somewhere," I admitted. "Mine simply isn't one of them."

"I bet this room cost a fortune."

"You know, Griffin is more than money," I reminded her.

" I know, but geez, Kendall, it's like you're moving into a totally different world."

I heard in her voice that she thought maybe it was a world away from her. As soon as we returned from the cruise, Mom and I would live at Griffin's house. I'd have a big bedroom there too.

"You'll always be my best friend, Jo," I said softly.

"I know. I just wish I was going with you." She laughed. "I keep saying that don't I?"

"Yeah, you do. And I keep saying that I wish you were coming too."

"But I'm not, and I need to accept that. Although I will totally take advantage of the few hours I will be onboard. I'm going to hit the pool as soon as possible. Hey! Look at this! You've got a minibar. Can we have one of these tiny bottles of wine?"

"Sure. Have anything you want. Drinking age is eighteen on the ship."

"Cool! What about gambling?"

"Nope. You have to be twenty-one to get into the casinos."

"That's weird- they'd lower the drinking age but not the gambling age?"

"Maybe they think kids will get into more trouble gambling than drinking." Although I didn't know if that was possible. It seemed to me that drinking was the more dangerous vice.

I shrugged off my backpack and walked across the cabin. I unlocked the glass door,slid it open, and stepped onto the balcony. I felt the breeze and smelled the ocean.

I glanced around. Apparently no one was above me. Around me all the cabins on this level had balconies ,each separated from one another by a waist-high wall that offered a little privacy. I could sit out here with a good book and be alone in my little world.

No! I chastised myself. That's what I'd do if I were at home. Here, I needed to be hanging around the pool, meeting guys, being completely different from my normal boring self.

Jo joined me on the balcony.

"Is this not great?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Jo handed me a tiny bottle of wine. "I want to make a toast."

"There's probably glasses somewhere in there."

"Nah, this'll do," she said. She lifted her bottle. "Here's hoping you have the best time of your life!"

"I'll drink to that!"

I clinked my bottle against her. This vacation was going to be perfect. I knew it without a doubt, because I was leaving nothing to chance. I'd made a list of all the things I needed to do in order to have a great time:

**_-Soak of the rays. (My skin is so pale.)_**

**_-Shop until I drop. (Vans and super skinny jeans here I come!)_**

**_-Drink margaritas by the pitcher( Just because...)_**

**_-Dance all night._**

**_-Climb a waterfall_**

**_-Snorkel_**

**_-Kiss a lot of cute guys.(Can't wait for this one!)_**

**_-Sleep with a guy for the first time. (Ahhhh!)_**

* * *

Leaving Jo at the pool, I headed for the ship's salon where Mom and I had agreed to meet. Mom and I were going all out: manicure, pedicure, facial, makeup, and hair. Why not start the cruise being as beautiful as possible? Especially since tonight would be so momentous for Mom, and the start of an incredible adventure for me.

With my list of things to accomplish while I was on this cruise, I knew I was being ambitious by trying to cram a lot of excitement into a few days. But I just felt like this cruise was the chance of a lifetime, arriving at the most perfect moment. I'd just graduated from high school and closed the door on that part of my life.

I was ready to open the door into adult-hood. The last item on the list would help me achieve that- even though I knew that it would be the most difficult to accomplish. And I also realized that if could prove the most disappointing if I wasn't careful.

So although I was in a hurry, I wasn't in a rush.

I wasn't looking for someone to hoop up with for all time. I wanted someone who would create fireworks the last night of the cruise, someone who would make this vacation one I would never forget. I didn't want to look back on this summer with regret or with a sense that I'd missed opportunities because I'd been hesitant to reach for what I wanted.

And I so wanted to no longer be a virgin. It was a rite of passage that was hanging over me, and I wanted it over and done with before I started college.

I spotted Mom and Griffin standing outside one of the salons. Mom looked incredibly happy. She'd found her soul mate, her second love. My dad had been her first. But he'd been part of her life so long ago that I didn't at all resent that she was getting married again. I was truly lad for her.

Our eyes were the same shade of green, but our hair was different. Mom's hair was a fiery red, almost crimson. Mom's hair was long and wavy. Whenever she wanted it straight, she had to spend hours in the bathroom. My hair I usually wore cropped short with bangs.

When first meeting us people usually thought Mom was my older sister. She was very young when she married my dad. She had me a year later. It was kinda cool having such a hip mom.

Griffin was a bit older and very distinguished looking- white hair with silvery wisps at his temples. Blue eyes. Every time I saw him, he was wearing a jacket or a blazer, like he always expected to meet someone important. Or maybe it was simply that he was important.

"Hey, sport," Griffin said as I neared.

He was always calling me sport. At first I thought it was because he never could remember my name. But then I came to realize that it was his way of showing affection.

"Hey," I said. And it occurred to me that he might want me to start calling him Dad after tonight. I wasn't certain I'd feel comfortable doing that. I liked Griffin, but I didn't really see him as my dad. I saw him as Mom's husband.

"Is your cabin satisfactory?" Griffin asked.

I knew Griffin wasn't asking simply to make small talk. If I weren't happy, he'd do something about it. I couldn't imagine having as much as influence as Griffin did.

I nodded. "It's perfect. Thank you." I smiled at him

"Do you have any questions about the cruise, getting around, what to expect?" He asked.

"No, sir. I think I'm cool with everything. I studied all the brochures you gave Mom, so I know what I want to do." I wasn't going to tell Griffin or Mom that I also wanted to do some things that weren't in the brochures.

"He's probably already created a checklist of everything he plans to do," Mom said with a loving smile. "Kendall is a great believer in lists."

I was also a great believer in not sharing every list with my Mom. I loved her to death, but it's a fact of life that there are some things parents are better off not knowing. I figured she'd freak if she knew that I planned to have my own version of a honeymoon during this cruise.

"All righty, then, I'm going to leave you two to make yourselves more beautiful." Griffin leaned over and kissed Mom on the cheek. "Although I don't see how that's a possibility."

I fought not to roll my eyes. As sweet as he was, sometimes Griffin got a little corny, although I'm sure Mom saw him as being romantic. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind having a guy tell me that I was beautiful.

"Have fun," Griffin said.

"We will," Mom assured him.

As soon as Griffin disappeared amidst the horde of people, Mom hooked her arm through mine and marched me down the hall, like we were rejects from _The Wizard of Oz._

"Are you sure your cabin's all right?" Mom asked.

"It's terrific Mom."

"Are you going to be okay staying by yourself?"

"A little late to worry about that isn't?" I teased.

She laughed. "A mom always worries. I'm just sorry Jo can't stay past tonight."

"Yea, she's totally bummed now that she's had a chance to see a little of the ship. But I'll make friends. I'll be fine."

"Griffin and I have a two-bedroom suite. You could stay in the other bedroom-"

"No way!" I cut her off. The last place I wanted to be was where Mom and good old Griffin could keep and eye on me. As soon as my obligations regarding the wedding were over, I planned to hit my to-do list with determination until every item on it was checked off.

"I love my cabin," I assured her. "I've been on my own forever. I love it."

"I know, but this is a little different. You'll be going places you haven't gone before-"

"I'll find someone to hang around with. A lot of the activates are planned. I can hang out with a cruise director if nothing else."

"You're right. I need to get used to the fact that you're almost a young man," She said wistfully.

And before this cruise was over I planned to cross the threshold into complete manhood.

I followed Mom into the salon. It was way upscale. Nothing like the Cut 'n' Curl where I usually got my hair done. We planned for this time to be our last after noon together as mother and son before Griffin came into our lives on a permanent basis. Mom and I had a wonderful afternoon of bonding. While we had our facial, manicure, and pedicure, we talked about old times and how our lives were about to change. Mom, being typical Mom, wanted to reassure me that our relationship would never change.

But I knew it would. It was changing now, before our very eyes, as our makeup was applied by professionals and our hair was moussed and spritzed and twisted (Mom's was curled).The changes weren't so much brought about by Mom getting married as they were by me getting out on my own. No curfew. No having to account for my whereabouts.

Mom might believe that things wouldn't change.

But I knew differently.

I knew they they've already begun.

* * *

After my French manicure dried, I gave Mom a quick kiss on the cheek and promised to meet her on top of the deck a little before eight. Then I returned to my cabin where Jo was sitting on the balcony.

"How was the pool?" I asked.

"Awesome." She glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes widened. "Wow! You look even more beautiful than you did on prom night."

We'd both done the glamour thing for prom night. As a matter of fact, we'd done so many things together that Mom was always teasing that we were Siamese twins joined at the hip. That made going on the cruise without Jo seemed like it had the potential of being a lonesome idea.

I mean, I'd taken vacations before- a few where Jo hadn't come along. But I'd always been with Mom. This would be my first one where I would be completely and totally on my own.

"Is your mom nervous?" Jo asked.

I sat on a deck chair. "A little I think."

I wanted to remain patient, not rush through one of the most important evenings of my mom's life. But I was also ready to begin my best summer ever, my best vacation ever, and I couldn't do that until after the ceremony.

Midnight was the witching hour. My obligations to Mom and Griffin would be over, and I would truly be on my own, with my list in hand.

In the distance the sun was only just beginning to set, painting the sky in oranges, pinks, and lavenders. The water became a rich blue.

"You are going to have the best time," Jo said.

"I'm counting on it."

She held up her hand. "Don't tell Dak, okay? But I met at least half a dozen guys at the pool."

Dak was one of the reasons that Jo wasn't coming with me. She didn't want to be away from him. And he didn't want her to be away from him. Part of me thought it was wonderful to have that kind of commitment with someone-where you wanted to be with that someone all the time. But part of me also thought it was a little confining.

Maybe that was also one of the reasons that I'd never gotten serious with guys before-because while I longed to have a relationship, I also wanted freedom to do as I wanted.

"Were they cute?" I asked.

"Every one of them was too hot to believe."

My excitement level soared at the prospect of meeting several cute guys. "I can hardly wait for this cruise to get underway," I told her.

"You are so going to have a blast."

"Ya' think?"

"Definitely."

I smiled at her assurance and enthusiasm. It was contagious.

"Well, I suppose I need to start getting dressed," I said.

Jo was already in her dress. I figured she'd changed after she returned from the pool. I went back into the cabin. Since my hair and makeup were already done, it didn't take me long to finish getting ready. My tuxedo was pitch black. I had on a crisp whitish –purplish shirt with a shimmering lavender tie. I loved it!

I put on my dress shoes; am emerald earring in my left ear, and a bracelet set. I wanted to look elegant and handsome tonight- for Mom. After tonight I planned to go totally casual. I didn't see myself putting on a fancy dress clothes again until long after we'd returned to this port.

I held my arms out and twirled slowly. "What do you think?"

"Better than prom night."

"Anything would be better than prom night."

That was the night that I realized the guy who'd taken me wasn't destined to be a long-term part of my life. He'd been more into hanging around with his buds than dancing with me.

I grabbed my small white beanie.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We headed for the door.

"Where's your duffle bag?" I asked.

"I took it to the car earlier. I figured things would be crazy after the wedding and reception. Besides, I was afraid the temptation to stow away would be too great."

"I wonder what would happen if you did."

"I'd lose my job and possibly my boyfriend."

"Dak's not that jealous," I said.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure he'd absolutely understand my running loose on a cruise ship with a lot of single guys onboard."

Hot single guys. I couldn't wait to be let loose among them.

We left my cabin and walked to the elevator. "There are probably just as many single girls on the ship," I said.

Jo shrugged. "I didn't see many at the pool."

"I'm sure not everyone is onboard yet. We don't sail for a few more hours."

The elevator arrived and we got inside. I pushed the button for the Starlight deck, where tonight's activities would take place. The captain was going to officiate the ceremony, which I thought was cool.

The elevator came to a stop. Jo and I stepped out onto the Starlight deck. It was so romantic. The sun was setting and twilight was easing in. Tiny white lights were strung along the railing. White cloth-covered tables had been set on one side of the deck. Candles flickered inside hurricane lamps. And ice sculpture of a mermaid wearing a wedding veil sat in the center of the table where punch cascaded into a bowl. Nearby was a multitier wedding cake, topped with the traditional bride and groom figurines.

On the far side of the deck was a white-latticed archway with flowers and lights woven through it. I could see a man wearing a captain's uniform talking with Griffin. Chairs had been positioned behind the archway. People were already sitting in many of them.

Near the archway was a small orchestra. I assumed they'd play _Here Comes the Bride_ and provide music for the dancing after the ceremony.

"Where's your mom?" Jo asked.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. We'll ask Griffin."

He was walking toward us. Quite a crowd had already assembled. Many people were standing and mingling.

"Hey, sport," Griffin said. He really looked quite handsome all decked out in his tuxedo.

"Hey, Griffin. You remember my friend, Jo, don't you?" I asked, tilting my head toward Jo.

"Sure do. Did you change your mind about joining us?" Griffin asked.

"I changed my mind, but my bank account didn't."

"Maybe you can join us on the next cruise," he said. "They're addictive." He turned to me. "Are you ready for the big moment?"

"You bet."

"They've got your mom hidden off in a corner somewhere, but I wanted to introduce you to the best man."

"Oh, Griffin, you didn't have to do that." It seemed to me that he should have had his best friend, or whoever he wanted to stand with him, not make his decisions based on what he thought was best for me.

"Nonsense. Besides, he was glad to have the opportunity to come on this cruise, and it'll give you someone to pal around with since your friends couldn't join you." He glanced over his shoulder toward a group of people and motioned with his hand. "James, can you come here for a minute?"

A guy moved away from the crowd and walked toward us, from the shadows into the light. He had lovely hazel eyes. His chestnut hair was combed back. He was in the same tuxedo as me, but he was totally hot.

My heart started pounding. My mouth went dry. My mind went blank.

"This is James Diamond, my godson," Griffin said. "James, this is Kendall, my soon-to-be-step-son, and his friend, Jo."

"Hi," James said.

"Hey," I cleverly responded. Not.

"It's great to meet you, James," Jo said.

It was great to meet him. Why was I so shy about saying so? I wondered. Why did my brain go into total meltdown whenever a cute guy talked to me?

"His mother and I go way back. Business partners in fact. His mother is holding down the fort while I'm away," Griffin explained.

"That's nice," I said. _Lame, Kendall, so lame._

"Your cabins are right next door to each other," Griffin said. He leaned toward me, an apology in his eyes. "There's that little matter of you being too young to travel alone, so James is there to look after you."

Great. James, the hunk, was supposed to be my baby-sitter when I so did not need not want one. I absolutely wanted to die from mortification at the implication that I was too young to be without a chaperone.

"That's really not necessary-"

"I don't mind," James interrupted me.

But I minded. I had my list of things to accomplish, and I didn't need someone watching over me.

"Thanks, but-" I began.

"Mr. Arthur?"

The interruption came from a young woman wearing a ship's uniform.

"Yes, Jessica?" Griffin said.

"We're ready to begin. If you and your best man want to join the captain beneath the archway, I'll get your bride."

"All right." Griffin kissed me on the cheek. "See you in a bit."

James followed Griffin to the latticed arch.

"This cruise could not have gotten any better," Jo said.

"I don't know how you figure that."

"You've got that hottie right next door."

"Yeah, but he's Griffin's godson."

"So?"

It was beyond explaining. Yes, he was hot. But I wanted wild nights, romance, drinking, kissing, and dancing. I didn't want someone to "pal around" with. His presence was going to seriously limit on my escapades.

* * *

"Mr. Knight?"

I turned. Jessica stood there with an expectant look on her face.

"We're about to begin," she said. "If you'll come with me, I'll take you to where your mother is waiting."

"Right." Trying to stifle my disappointment that I wasn't going to be as "on my own" as I'd hoped, I looked at Jo. "I'll see you when this is over."

"Okay. I'm going to find my mom and sit down."

As I watched her walk away, my gaze shifted to James, who was standing beneath the archway. He was definitely cute, and he seemed nice. Palling around with him would probably be fun, but it wouldn't help me accomplish the things on my list. I couldn't see myself being wild with someone who was in tight with Griffin. Very counterproductive.

It was a problem I'd have to deal with later, though. Right now, it was time to get my mom married.

I followed Jessica to the rear of the deck where Mom was standing behind a little partition. She smiled at me with so much love in her eyes that it almost hurt to look at her. She looked really beautiful, and I knew I'd forever remember this moment with her. She was about to stroll off into her future, and I was waiting on the edge to walk into mine.

"Here, I'll take your beanie," Jessica said to me, and relieved me of the little hat.

I hadn't really though about how weird it would look to be wearing a beanie at a wedding, especially if you're part of the wedding party. Jessica handed Mom a large white rose-and-orchid bouquet. The sweet fragrance wafted around me.

"Are you two ready?" Jessica asked.

Mom squeezed my hand and sighed deeply. "We're ready."

"I love you, Mom." I hugged her. She wrapped her arm into the crook of my arm and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

Yep, that's right. I was the person-that-walked-the-bride-down-the-aisle. I know,normally it's supposed to be the dad, or the adult figure in the bride's life, but my mom wanted me to walk her down the aisle. I was okay with that. I'd attended enough weddings that I had a good idea of what my role was:

_1. Slowly-but not too slowly- walk mom down the aisle._

_2. Smile while doing so._

_3. When seeing face to face with the groom, give mom a kiss on the cheek._

_4. After that stare into the groom's eyes._

_5. Silently threaten the groom._

_6. Make him scared._

_7. Walk back to seat._

_8. Sit down._

_9. Stare at the bride and groom._

_10. Cry when the two are married._

Yeah, I know exactly what to do.

"When the music starts," Jessica said, "you'll simply walk up the aisle between the chairs (No! Really? She must think I'm dumb 'cause I'm blonde) and then hand the bride, your mom, over the Mr. Arthur walk of the side to where the best man is, come around and find a seat.

Why is her list a lot less detailed than mine?

Anyway...the best man. The hot best man. I wondered what he thought when we met. Probably not much. Maybe it was a good thing that Jo wasn't coming with me. She'd always been more outgoing than I was. Without her along, I'd be forced to be more assertive, meet people, and engage in a witty dialogue (smart people word for flirting). I wouldn't be able to sit back and let Jo take the lead. I'd have to the one in control.

My mouth grew dry, my hands began to shake, and my knees weakened. Why I was suddenly so nervous was beyond me. It wasn't my wedding. I wasn't the one who was going to exchange vows. Yes, my life was about to change, but still, I knew I wasn't the one whom everyone was gazing at. I would get a passing glance, and then everyone would start looking around me, trying to catch a glimpse of the bride.

At least that's what I did when I attended weddings. So I had no reason to be anxious about the next few minutes. They were totally my mom's.

The strains of Here Comes the Bride suddenly filled the air. I took a deep breath. I could overcome this unexpected nervousness.

"All right," Jessica whispered. "That's your cue."

Mom and I took a deep breath together, and stepped, so we could be seen.

As I walked down the aisle with mom, I couldn't stop thinking about how hot James was. He did NOT look like a baby-sitter to me. Why did Griffin think I needed to be looked after anyway? And why was this incredible god willing to do so?

By the time my inner turmoil was done, we had reached Griffin. I stared into his eyes, giving him my look. The look that said I'm watching you. He understood the look, then he gave me his own. I then kissed mom on the cheek, and walked around James and I sat next to Jo.

However, the moment I saw the look Griffin gave mom, I knew life was going to change. And this news hit me. Mom was getting married. It literally just hit me. Mom's getting married.

Mom looked so beautiful and happy. She looked like nothing could tip her boat. The captains voice rang out, "We are all gathered here this evening..."

I slid my gaze over to James. He was studying me, almost as intensely as I was studying him. I didn't think he was much older that I was. I found myself wondering if he had a boyfriend or a girlfriend; if he had a list of things he wanted to accomplish on this cruise. Would he like the Kendall who was sitting in the crowd? Or would he prefer the one I planned to change into at midnight- the wild, carefree, always-having-a-great-time Kendall?

Then I tuned back in to she Mom and Griffin exchange vows, rings, the kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain announced, "I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Griffin."

The music started again. Mom and Griffin began walking down the aisle, and suddenly I was staring at an awkward moment. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do. James walked through the crowd and extended his bent elbow.

I hooked my arm through his, and walked down the aisle with him.

"Your mom looked really beautiful," he said.

I glanced up at him. "Thanks." And then I realized that was a silly thing to say. I didn't have anything to do with the way she looked tonight.

"So you've known Griffin a long time," I said.

He grinned. "Since I was born."

"I didn't know-"

"Oh Kendall!"

Mom was hugging me before I realized we'd come to the end of the walkway. I hugged her back. Then I turned to Griffin.

"Welcome to the family," I said quietly, just before I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

The guests began gathering around us, passing along to Mom and Griffin their well wishes. Since this even was a little on the informal side, managed to slip away from the receiving line virtually unnoticed. It wasn't long before Jo joined me.

"James didn't take his eyes off of you the entire time," she whispered.

"Because Griffin asked him to keep an eye on me."

She laughed. "No, silly. I think his interest is more than that."

I wondered if that was true. And if it was, what should I do about it? My plans for this cruise revolved around me having fun with people I'd never see again so I could be a little crazy. I would probably see James again.

Waiters were walking around carrying trays with flutes of champagne on them. I didn't hesitate to take one when it was offered to me. Neither did Jo.

Griffin caught my attention, and signaled for me to join him, Mom, and James.

"I"ll be back," I promised Jo.

I walked over to Mom. I was happy for her. I really was. But I was so ready for this wedding to be over so my real vacation could begin.

"Does everyone have a glass of champagne?" Griffin asked.

There must have been almost a hundred people murmuring "yes" on the deck and nodding.

"Great!" Griffin said. "Then I'd like to make a toast to the beautiful woman who changed my life, and her lovely son. Tonight I'm truly a lucky man."

He clinked his glass against Mom's, then mine, then James's. Then Mom and I touched glasses. Then James reached his glass toward mine. Clink.

I took my first sip of champagne. My lips kinda puckered and my tongue went up to the roof of my mouth.

"Wait a few bars, then you two join us," Griffin said quietly.

Wait a few bars? What was he talking about?

Then I heard music. Older people's music. The kind Mom listened to in the car, and I would never program a button for on my radio. I wasn't familiar with the song that the band was playing. It certainly wasn't a song that I'd danced to at our prom.

People moved back as though an invisible hand had shoved them aside. Griffin led Mom onto the empty space and began dancing with her.

Suddenly I realized what kind of bars Griffin had been referring to. He expected James and me to join him and Mom in the dance area.

"Let me know when you're ready," said James.

"I'm not familiar with the music."

"Me either, but I figure we can fake it." He furrowed his brow. "You started to say something earlier."

I nodded. "Right. I didn't realize-"

"James?"

James looked over his shoulder. Griffin was motioning us over.

"Guess that's his signal that we didn't start dancing when we were supposed to," James said, taking my glass and setting it on a nearby table along with his.

Wrapping his hand around mine, he led me out to he dance area. Then he smoothly took me into his arms. I had my hands on his shoulders. His were on the small of my back. His lead-and the son's rhythm- was easy to follow.

I really enjoyed dancing with James. We were completely in sync, and I loved the way he held me.

James made me feel like dancing with me was the only thing he wanted to do. He had such intense, hazel eyes. They gave the impression that he was giving his partner his total attention.

"All right," he said. "One more time. What were you going to say?"

I smiled, but it seemed so silly to say what I had wanted to. "I didn't realize Griffin had made arrangements to have someone watch over me. I don't need a baby-sitter."

James kept his face neutral and shrugged. "That's cool. I'm not really into baby-sitting."

I felt a sense of relief. "Good."

"So is your friend traveling with you?" he asked.

"My friend?"

"I think her name was Jo."

"No, like most of these people, she's just here for the ceremony."

"So, you're traveling alone," he said.

"Right. And you?"

"Alone."

When the song ended I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. I was a little of each I suppose. Especially when James said, "Thanks for the dance."

And walked away.

But that's what I wanted. The freedom to be other than myself without anyone expecting a certain behavior from Griffin's godson was hanging around me, I'd have to be Kendall the Dull, because our paths might pass in the future.

I went in search of Jo. I found her standing near the railing. A waiter walked by, and I snatched another flute of champagne off his tray.

"This could be the love boat," she whispered.

"You and James looked so good together."

"As we talked about you," I said.

"Talked about me? What did you say about me?"

"He wanted to know if you'd be on the cruise."

"He was probably trying to figure out if you'd be traveling alone."

I wondered if she was right. My conversation with James had turned in that direction. She suddenly smiled brightly.

"Hi, James."

I glanced over my shoulder. James stood there, and he was holding another glass of champagne as well.

"You really don't have to watch out for me, you know," I said.

A corner of his mouth hitched up. "I know. It's just that I think you're the only two up here who are under forty. Except for the staff, and I don't think they're allowed to mingle with guests."

"Then you're welcome to hang around with us." I offered.

"Thanks."

"So, your girlfriend couldn't come?" Jo asked.

I wanted to kick her. James, however, seemed unperturbed by her pointed, nosy question.

"My boyfriend and I broke up in the spring," he said.

Internally, I was like YES! WHOOO! HE'S GAY! I'm GONNA PASS OUT FROM HAPPINESS! But then I was like. CALM DOWN! YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM REMEMBER!

Externally, I was like "Ouch, break ups are hard."

Not that I would know. Sometimes I thought that I was the only person alive who'd never had his heart broken. I figured a broken hear symbolized that a person had first-hand knowledge of what it was to be in love. I'd yet to experience either of those rites of passage, so I could only imagine what James had gone through when he'd broken up with his boyfriend. Jo knew because she'd broken up with a guy and now she was in love with Dak. So, she and James were having a bonding moment here that I'd just interrupted and made me feel like an outsider. I decided to shut up.

"Ours wasn't too bad," he said. "We both realized it was time to move on."

Time to move on. That's how I felt. Like I needed to move beyond the innocence of high school and into the mature world of college.

"So, are you in school or what?" Jo asked. Honestly it was like she was Nancy Drew or something.

James just grinned. "Junior. University of Southern California."

Jo perked up. "Really? That's where Kendall is going in the fall. He'll be a freshman."

"Cool. Have you decided on a major yet?" he asked me.

"I'm thinking computer science."

"That's a hard major."

"I know, but I took a couple of computer science classes in high school and really enjoyed them." Programming was really nothing more that compiling lists of instructions for the computer to follow. And I was very good with lists.

"What's your major?"

"Biology."

I widened my eyes. "That doesn't sound any easier that computer science."

"It's not, but I like it."

"What are you going to do with a biology degree?" Jo asked.

"I'm thinking sports medicine or something like that." He shrugged. "But who knows? I'll see how I feel when I'm finished. I'm trying to keep my options open."

"Do you live on campus?" I asked.

"I did, but next fall, I'm going to share an apartment with some friends."

"They're not on the cruise, are they?"

He shook his head. "No, they have to work."

"Bummer," Jo said. "That's why I'm not going on this cruise with Kendall. Have you been on one before?"

"No. Griffin has invited me several times. He's big into traveling on the ocean, but I've always had something else going on. This time I was free- and honored- that Griffin asked me to be his best man. I've never been a best man before."

"I've never walked my mom down the aisle," I said. "It was fun."

"I have a feeling the cruise will be even more fun," James said. "Listen, they have a whole lot of food over there. I'm going to get some. Can I get anyone anything?"

"No, thanks," I said.

Jo, much to my surprise, said the same thing. I figured she'd convince him to bring something back for me.

"All right, then," he said. "I'll catch up with you later."

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Jo said, "He is totally nice. You are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah, he is."

I knew she also thought I was going to be having fun with James. But I wasn't planning on it.

James was nice, but he was Griffin's godson and he goes to the same university I'm going to attend. So he was definitely not a candidate for my last-night fling. And I didn't figure another guy would show any interest in me if he thought I was with James.

I faced the ocean and crosses my arms on the railing. The night breeze had picked up. Lights from the ship and Galveston glittered off the water and muted many of the stars. I could well imagine that tomorrow night, with nothing but the water surrounding us, the sky would be twinkling.

"I've never seen a falling star," I said quietly.

"I bet you'll see some tomorrow night when you're out on the ocean."

"I hope so." I looked over at my best friend in the whole world. "I'm sorry, Jo, if I was snappish when I thought you were playing matchmaker earlier. I just want this to be the very best vacation of my whole life."

"I don't see how it can be when I'm not with you," she teased.

"It will be hard," I agreed.

"At least you'll have James-"

"I'm not planning to hang around with him, Jo," I interrupted.

"Are you nuts? Why not?"

"Because I have a list of things that I want to do on this cruise, and it would cramp my plans if I hung around with him."

"A list of things? Like what?"

"Snorkeling. Sunbathing. Hiking. All sorts of things."

"I don't see how James would cramp any of those plans."

"He just would. Okay?" I didn't want to reveal that losing my virginity was also on that list. That's where having James around really wouldn't work.

"Because he's not on your list?" Jo asked incredulously.

"In a way."

"Pencil him in," She demanded.

"Jo, I want to have a fling while I'm onboard."

"A fling?"

I nodded. "A summer fling. A cruise fling. One special night."

"But James-"

"James and I might cross paths at school or at some get-together with Griffin. And it would be uncomfortable. So he is definitely out. It has to be someone I don't know and will never see again."

"A fling," she said. "That is so un-Kendall."

" I know. And to have the kind of cruise that I want to have, I can't hang around with James."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

So did I.

The ships horn blasted. Crew members began informing all guests that they needed to disembark.

I gave Jo a hug.

"Have a great time," she said.

"I will."

"Stay up here and wave to me," she ordered.

"Okay."

I watched her disappear into the crowd of guests. I walked over the dock side of the ship.

I could see people wandering onto the pier. I didn't spot Jo, but it didn't really matter. She knew I was here. I knew she was there. I started frantically waving, as other people-both on ship and on the dock- began doing the same.

Another sounding of the horn, and we were moving away from shore.

Moving away from everything I knew. Everything with which I was familiar.

Moving into uncharted territory.

Into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"More champagne?"

I looked to the side. James stood beside me, holding two flutes of champagne. I took one.

"Thanks."

Turning I leaned my back against the railing. It looked like maybe two dozen people remained onboard. The band was still playing, people were dancing, and the waiters were walking around offering champagne.

I took a sip of my drink. Was this my third or fourth glass? I couldn't remember.

"I've never had champagne before tonight," I said.

"This is very fine champagne," James said. "See how tiny the bubbles are? The smaller the bubbles, the finer the champagne."

In the dim light, the bubbles weren't that easy to see. Still, I said, "That's fascinating."

"I'm a constant source of useless information."

"No, really," I said, placing my hand on his arm, surprised that I felt comfortable doing so. It had to be the champagne working its magic to help me relax. "It was fascinating information."

He grinned. "Well, I heard that when you go on a cruise alone, you're supposed to study up on the ports of call so you can be an informal tour guide. Apparently potential suitors gravitate toward knowledgeable men."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "That's what some 'guide to having the best cruise of your life' said. But I spent spring break at Padre Island, and I don't remember any babes trying to hook up with guys because they could ramble off facts. I figure a cruise isn't that much different from spring break."

"At least you have some spring-break experiences to compare this with. It's totally alien to me."

"You seem to be managing it all right so far. Want to dance again?"

I was suddenly feeling very adventuresome. And my wild and crazy cruise was supposed to be starting now anyway. Besides, as Jo had pointed out, James was nice. I nodded. "Sure."

We danced until the lights from Galveston faded into the distance. Sometimes we drank champagne while we danced, and sometimes we simply danced. With the bubbly wine coursing through my system, the dim lights, and the soft music, the night felt almost magical.

I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep right there on James's shoulder. I stumbled. He steadied me.

"I think you've had too much champagne," he said.

We were barely moving our feet. I didn't have the strength, and I certainly didn't mind if he didn't either.

"I think you're right. It's making me really sleepy."

"You don't think being sleepy has anything to do with it being almost two o'clock in the morning?"

I straightened. "Is it that late? I had no idea."

As I glanced around, everything seemed to spin. When had almost everyone left? Only Mom and Griffin were still dancing, and like James and me, they were barely moving.

"Is the party over?" I asked.

"Just about. Want me to walk you back to your cabin?"

I was feeling a little light-headed, a little dizzy. I grinned at him. "Sure. I need to say goodbye to Mom first."

I walked over to Mom and tapped on her shoulder. She glanced over and stopped dancing. "Are you off to bed now?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"All right. Don't forget about our dinner date tomorrow."

Mom wanted to touch base with me before we started hitting other ports and things got crazy. "I won't."

She hugged me. "Good night."

I waved at Griffin. "Good night."  
As we started to leave, Griffin called after James, "Take good care of my son now."

"I will," James said.

I wanted to groan-at Griffin's request and James's response.

"I told you-" I began.

"I know," he cut in. "You don't need anyone watching out for you. Trust me. If I'd told Griffin that, we'd still be explaining things to him. He's new at being a father, so he's probably going to be overprotective at first."

"I'm beginning to figure that out."

On our way toward the elevator, James grabbed a bottle of champagne out of a bucket of ice. "No sense in it going to waste," he said.

As we rode the elevator to our deck, I wondered whom he planned to drink it with. Was he planning to share it with me? Should I invite him into my cabin? Should we extend the party?

The elevator stopped and we stepped out of the glass enclosure and into the hallway. The walls spun around me.

"Oh." I reached out and found James's arm. I steadied myself.

"Woozy?" he asked. Naw, y'know…I just randomly fall down a lot. Sheez, and_ I'm_ the blonde.

"A little. I guess it was the elevator."

"Just hold onto my arm for support. It's not that far into our rooms."

"Aren't you dizzy?"

"Nope."

How many glasses had I had? I couldn't remember. "I've never had champagne before."

He laughed. It was a nice, deep rumble. "You've said that already."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Champagne seems to make me forget things." It even seemed to make me forget why I had reservations about spending time with James. I remembered that I'd had concerns earlier, but now I couldn't remember what they were. They couldn't have been very important. Jo was right. He was hot, and fun to be with.

"I have a balcony," I said, feeling very happy, content, and a little giddy. "Want to see?"

I reached for my key—

And I realized I didn't have it. I quickly turned around to see where I might've dropped it. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor spun with me. I leaned back against the wall for support.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

" I don't have my key."

" How can you not have your key?"

I shook my head. I was woozy, but I remembered…remembered giving my key to Jessica right before the ceremony. Bummer. Total bummer.

"I gave my key to Jessica. The cruise director or whatever she was. The one who was directing the wedding? Do you know if she's still up there?"

" I don't know. But I don't think you'll make it back to the top deck."

Unfortunately I didn't think I'd make it either. I wanted to curl up on my bed and go to sleep. Right now, even the floor was looking inviting. I didn't remember seeing Jennifer when we left. What if she'd left for the night? I nodded. "You go look for Jessica. I'll wait."

"I can't leave you alone in the hallway. Come on. We'll go into my room and figure out what to do." That sounded like a plan. Keeping my hand against the wall for balance, I followed him just a bit down the hallway to his room. Right next to mine. Just like Griffin had said.

I couldn't determine why that struck me as funny. Everything seemed funny. The champagne was really getting to me, I guess. I was a little more tipsy that I realized.

He opened the door, walked in, and held it open. "Come on in."

I'd never been alone in a room with a guy before. Yeah…I know it's weird considering I'm a guy and all. My natural instinct was to stop at the door, but this was the start of the uninhibited Kendall. I strode past him. "Oh, gosh, it's just like my room. And you have a balcony too."

I realized I sounded as though I was surprised, even though I'd seen his balcony while I'd been sitting on mine that afternoon. As a matter of fact, everything I said sounded as though I was surprised. It was the bubbly talking.

"Why don't you sit out there?" he suggested. "Some fresh air might help clear your head."

He slid the glass door aside, and I stepped through. "Oh, wow," I said as the breeze brushed by me. "You can see the lights on shore. They're dancing around me. Aren't they pretty?"

"Kendall, how much champagne did you have?" he asked.

"I didn't count." I sat on the chair, slipped off my dress shoes, and tucked my feet beneath me. Then I laughed. "Am I drunk?"

"I think so."

"But getting drunk on champagne wasn't on my list."

"Your list?" He said in the chair beside mine.

"The list of everything I want to do while I'm on this cruise. Things I've never done before." I held up one hand and touched a finger with the other. "Have a margarita." I touched another finger. "Go snorkeling." Grinning I leaned toward him. "I can't tell you everything I want to do. Some of it is a secret."

"I'm going to call down to the main desk and see if they'll bring us a key to your room." He got up and went back into his cabin.

Getting to my feet I swayed and grabbed the railing for support. I followed him into his room. He went around the bed and was reaching for the phone.

I walked unsteadily across the room and lay down on his bed. Just like mine, it was king-sized. "James?"

He stopped moving and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"The room is spinning."

He stretched across the bed toward me. "Close your eyes."

"Everything is till spinning."

"Hold my hand." He wrapped his hand around mine, and I squeezed his.

"Never had champagne before." I thought I was speaking slowly but my words seemed to run together.

"I never would have guessed."

His voice sounded so far away.

"James, this is the last thing on my list."

"What is?"

As my eyes drifted closed, I murmured, "Sleeping with a guy."

**Line Break**

The next morning was supposed to be the beginning of my very best vacation ever, but I woke up and wondered if it could kick off with a worse start. My memory was fuzzy. My head felt like it weighed about a hundred pounds. My body so did not want to move. I didn't have the key to my room. And I was sleeping with the best man- a guy I barely knew.

And to make matters even worse, I had a vague recollection of revealing some of the things I wanted to accomplish while I was on this cruise. I almost groaned aloud, but I was afraid that James would wake up. And then what should I do?

Speak to him?

_Good morning, James._

Simply smile and shrug?

_About last night..._

Laugh?

_I drank _way_ too much champagne!_

Look bored, get up, and leave without a single word spoken?

It wasn't as though waking up in bed with a guy fell into my "been there, done that" experiences because I'd never been there, done that- until now.

Of course that was written "Sleep with at guy," keeping my clothes on wasn't exactly how I'd planned to do it. I decided I needed to be a little more specific with my list. But to do that, I needed to get to it, and that required getting into my room.

I slowly opened my eyes. The morning sun was easing through the parted drapes at the balcony doors. I could see James more clearly. The way his eyelashes rested on his cheeks. The hint of a morning beard on his chin.

We were on our sides, facing each other. His arm was draped over my waist, it's weight making it seem as though I belonged to him. The palm of my right hand was pressed...well, it was pressed against his chest and I could feel the steady pounding of his heart.

Even with a wrinkled tux on, a tie hanging loose around his neck, and a couple of buttons on his white shirt undone, James looked hot. His black hair fell across his brow. I had to clench my hand to stop myself from reaching up to brush it back into place.

I found myself half wishing we weren't both lying here with all our clothes on. But with James, that scenario was a recipe for disaster. He was Griffin's godson. And I was a little embarrassed by my virginal status.

I mean I was probably the last remaining virgin of my senior class.

Jo had confessed that her first time had been awkward, clumsy, and filled with...well, disappointment, maybe even a little regret. I wanted my first time to be totally different. A cruise seemed like a perfect place to experience a once-in-a-lifetime moment. All I needed to find was the perfect guy for one night.

If the experience turned out to be as wonderful as I hoped it would, it would be a memorable night to carry with me always. If it was awkward-well, I'd never have to face the guy again, so any embarrassment I might have felt would end when I stepped off the ship. The guy wouldn't be in my life to remind me of any blunder I made.

My plan made even mores sense to me now that I was actually waking up in bed with a guy. I was definitely wishing I'd never see James again.

Not that _that _was going to happen. Why did he have to be Griffin's godson? Why did he have to go to the same university that I planned to attend? Why had I told him about my list, and why, oh, why, had I slept in his bed?

Holding my breath I pinched the cuff of his shirt and held his wrist up while I eased out from beneath his arm. Then I lowered his hand to the bed.

Slowly, slowly, slowly I made my way off the bed. I crept to the balcony, eased open the door, slipped outside, and picked up my shoes. I snuck back into his room and headed for the door. My gaze fell on his nightstand. My key! What was it doing here?

Then I remembered. He was going to call Jennifer, or she'd brought it by...I shook my head. It didn't matter. My key was here. Oh, and my beanie! Yay!

I tiptoed to the nightstand and gingerly lifted my beanie and key, then crept to the doorway.

I glanced over my shoulder at the guy lying on the bed.

I felt a twinge of regret, disappointment, and sadness which I couldn't explain. James was handsome and nice, but I did not want my summer fling to be with someone I might possibly see later on.

I opened the door and walked out. Once in the hallway I got my key, and went into my cabin. It felt good to be in my own haven. I crossed the room to the table where I'd left my backpack. I retrieved my tiny notebook where I kept my lists and turned to the last list- the list of things I wanted to do on this cruise.

I needed to be a bit more specific. As soon as I'd corrected my list, I headed for the shower. It was time to begin my best summer ever.

_-Soak up the rays (My skin is so pale)_

_-Shop until I drop (Vans and super skinny jeans here I come!)_

_-Drink margaritas by the pitcher. (Just because...)_

_-Dance all night._

_-Climb a waterfall._

_-Snorkel._

_-Kiss a lot of cute guys. (Can't wait for this one!)_

_- Sleep with a guy for the first time**.** NO!_

**_+MAKE LOVE_**_ for the first time._

**Line Break **

After slathering on suntan lotion, I settled back into the lounge chair beside one of the three pools that dotted the ship. This one was for adults only, so I figured it would be quieter than the other two, which did allow children. It didn't have curling water slides or resemble a water park in any way, and that's what I wanted right now. I had a slight headache behind my eyes-from lack of sleep and too much champagne.

I was trying to ignore the discomfort, which wasn't too easy to do. Although I was wearing my sun glasses, I could still see the sunlight glinting off the blue water. Water almost as blue as the sky.

_Don't think about James_, I commanded myself.

I was beginning to regret sneaking out of his cabin because now I had to figure out what to say when I saw him again. I didn't understand why male-male relationships couldn't be easier. It had to be that Mars-Venus thing that I'd read about.

I told myself that I really didn't have anything to feel uncomfortable about. Obviously he'd seen me when I was at my silliest, but he'd been drinking too. So he might not even remember me jabbering about my list. We'd slept in the same bed for one night. Big deal.

Although Griffin had invited him so I would have a pal, I figure that James hanging around with me would seriously keep the other guys away. I would never accomplish my goal of losing my virginity while on this cruise. So, I'd cut James free, and now he could pursue his own interests.

I adjusted my wide-brimmed floppy hat so my eyes were more shaded. I was thinking that I might need to invest in some super powerful sunglasses. I closed my eyes, and let the warmth of the sun relax me as the ship cruised through the waters toward the Caribbean.

I tried to block out the sound of other people coming to the pool. It had been pretty crowded when I arrived, but the cacophony of voices got louder as the minutes ticked by. We wouldn't reach our first port until sometime tomorrow. Today I suspected most people were simply checking out the ship.

The lounge chair beside mine squeaked as someone sat in it. Too rough of a squeak to be a girl. That is, if squeaks can be classified as being rough.

I heard the movements of someone getting situated. I smelled musty-scented suntan lotion.

Definitely not a girl. Score!

"Sorry to bother you, but could you get my back?"

I opened my eyes. The guy sitting on the chair beside mine was holding a bottle toward me. He was deeply tanned already. His dark hair was cut short with with spikes.

He shook the bottle of lotion in front of me.

"Do you mind? I know it's kind of an intrusion, but I have this skin cancer phobia."

I didn't think his phobia could be too great when his swim shorts are barley hanging on his hips. He was ripped- almost an eight-pack. I glanced down at my chest. Yeah, ummm...barely a four pack. I don't spend my time in the gym okay!

I looked back at him. I would have thought someone with a phobia would have been all covered up. Still, I understood that when it came to getting lotion on your back, you had to take whatever help was available.

"No, I don't mind." I took the bottle and quickly applied the lotion. His trunks were a lot looser than mine. He had a huge tattoo. I'm not really sure what is was, but it looked awesome.

I didn't have any tattoos.

"Did getting that tattoo hurt?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Sure, but it was worth it. You should get one."

"I wouldn't know what to get."

"Something that reflects your personality."

I supposed I could start keeping a list as ideas came to me, until one felt right- an oval that had the elements on it, a skull, a heart with stiches, my zodiac sign; the Scorpio, and that's all I've got now. It wasn't a decision I could make quickly because once a tattoo was there, it stayed unless I did something drastic like having it surgically removed or redesigned into something else. No, I definitely didn't want to act hastily here.

"There you go." I handed his bottle of lotion back to him, and settled into my lounge chair.

"Thanks. I'm Logan Mitchell by the way."

"Kendall Knight."

"Is this your first cruise?"

"Yeah. Am I that obvious?"

He shrugged. "Not really. You're just so pale."

I glanced down at my legs, and then over at his. He definitely spent a lot of time beneath the sun, skin cancer phobia or no.

"So why are you out here by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm an only child, and I didn't bring any friends along."

"S, you're traveling with your parents?"

That made me sound like a child. "Not exactly. My mom got married on board the ship last night."

"It wasn't the wedding that had the top deck reserved, and kept us in port until midnight, was it?"

"That's the one."

"Wow. Someone in your family must be related to the president or something."

"Or something. My new step dad. He has influence." It was all that I wanted to say. I didn't want to brag about Griffin.

"He must. He and your mom are going to want some serious alone time."

"I'm counting on it." Mom and Griffin spending more time together would give me more time to myself.

He laughed. "My parents are celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. I can't believe they've been married for that long. I had to practically beg them to bring me along. I wasn't about to spend time at home when I could be on a cruise meeting loads of single guys."

"So, you had a boyfriend?"

"We just broke up. He was great in the sack, but out of it he was a total loser. You know what I mean?"

Theoretically I did. But I wasn't going to admit that I'd never had "great in the sack," or anything in the sack for that matter. Some things you didn't share with total strangers.

"Absolutely," I said, hoping he would accept my answer and not prod me for details.

"Why are guys like that?" he asked. "Why can't they bring their bedroom personalities along with them when they get out of bed?"

I shrugged. "I haven't a clue."

And I really didn't. My sole experience with sleeping with a guy had been last night. And it certainly hadn't taught me anything. Except that James snored.

"Don't you hate the way they hog the bed?"

James hadn't exactly hogged the bed. He'd been snuggled up against me. It had actually been very nice. Caring. Protective. Comforting.

"I guess that's the reason they invented kind-sized beds," I offered.

_Not really an answer, Kendall._

_"_You've got that right. Still, it's not much fun sleeping alone. I'm going to find someone to take my mind off him. Or someonessss," he said stressing the plural, and sounding a bit like a snake in the process.

"Good luck," I said.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" He asked.

"What! You don't even know me for ten minutes and you assume I'm gay?" I exclaimed . Though I'm not really sure why.

"Babe, you've just got that look," he responded. "And you just went along with my complaints without a single protest."

"Whatever."

"Aww, don't get upset. But do you have a boyfriend?"

"...Nope." I said reluctantly.

He grinned. "So you want to hang out together? Maybe we'll both find someone."

Hanging out with someone who wasn't James had definite advantages. I wouldn't stick out like a lonely sore thumb. "Sure. You bet."

"We'll hit the first island, St. Thomas, tomorrow. I plan to shop until I drop."

The Virgin Islands. It seemed a little ironic to me that I was a virgin heading to the Virgin Islands, hoping that by the time I left the sip my status would be vastly different.

"They're supposed to have terrific jewelry." I offered.

"That's what I hear. I also hear that most of the singles on board hand out at Crusin'. Do you want to go tonight? Scope it out?"

Cruisn' was one of the clubs on the ship that catered to those between seventeen and twenty-four years old. I'd read about it in the brochure, but hadn't had a chance to check it out. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Cool. There is nothing worse than hanging out at a singles place as single."

"I thought that was the point."

"No way. You don't want to look desperate." He leaned toward me. "Even if you are.

Did I look desperate? He'd already guessed this was my first cruise. The next thing I knew he'd be announcing that I was a virgin.

"I'm not-"

"Oh, hunk alert," Logan interrupted before I could finish announcing that I wasn't desperate. Although in a manner of speaking, I supposed I was.

Smiling broadly he sad up a little straighter on his chair, and pushed his chest out a little. Apparently he wasn't waiting until tonight to reel in his first catch.

I had very little to jut out. I was practically a baby's stomach compared to him. I've been self-conscious about not having the perfect stomach, but sitting here next to Logan I was almost so self-conscious I wanted to hide and take a few trips to the gym.

I glanced in the direction he was looking, and my breath caught. James was striding toward me, and he didn't look particularly happy.

He plopped down on the end of my lounge chair. His swim trunk- covered thigh was against my bare leg. His shirt was unbuttoned. Between this thumb and forefinger, right in front of my nose, he was dangling my earring.

"Found this in my bed this morning after you left."

Having never been in a situation like this one, I may have overreacted. I snatched it away from him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development," Logan said. "Kendall, I think you were holding out on me."

James jerked his attention to her. "Who are you?"

"Kendall's new best bud. And you are..."

He left the sentence dangling, almost like an invitation. I didn't want him to think that there was anything between James and me, or that I'd been holding out on him.

"James was the best man at my mother's wedding," I explained.

"If you're going to have a man, you want the best," Logan said.

James gave him a crooked grin. "That's me. The best."

"I'll just bet," he purred.

Not that I could blame him. James was hot. And he wasn't connected to him through Griffin. Besides, it was obvious that he wasn't interested in me. Sure he'd grinned at me at time or two last night, but nothing like the way he was grinning at Logan right now.

I didn't appreciate their coming onto each other with me sitting right between them...and I was feeling a little left out.

"Thanks for returning my earring," I said bringing everyone back to James's original reason for stopping by.

"Not a problem."

He grinned, tugged on the brim of my floppy hat, got up, and walked away. Just like that. Gone as abruptly as he'd arrived.

Leaving me even more irritated. Tugging on my hat was something a guy would do to his kid sister- to bug her. And his grin was nothing like the one he gave Logan. The one he gave him sent signals -"Come over here, and I'll show you a good time" kind of of signals.

"You slept with that hunk?" Logan demanded to know.

I certainly didn't want to admit that all I'd done was _sleep_ with James. Not when Logan knew all the ins and outs of a guys' sleeping habits. So I fudged the truth a little.

"It's really not a big deal. It was just a one- night thing."

"So you're not going to hang out with him anymore?"

"No. It didn't work out."

"That's a surprise. He sure looked like he could show a guy a good time."

"When I met him I thought the same thing."

I immediately felt guilty about what I"d said. James _had _shown me a good time. He'd been attentive during the reception. He'd talked with me and danced with me. But he was just a little too close to Griffin for comfort.

"I honor territoriality," Logan said. "But if you're not interested in him..."

What? What was she going to do if I wasn't sleeping with him? Go after him himself?

"I'm not interested in him," I said, although the words didn't sound quite right. Under other circumstances if I weren't on a quest to lose my virginity with a guy I'd never see again, I might have been interested in him. No, I'd definitely be interested in him. "But I'd be uncomfortable-"

"If he and I became and item?" he finished. "That's cool. There are lots of other guys on board, and it's fun to have someone to hang around with."

I was incredibly relieved to hear him say that. I really would feel more comfortable if James wasn't with us, because he might feel obligated to do as Griffin asked, and watch out for me. I so didn't want to be watched out for. I wanted to be wild and have some uninhibited fun.

"So do you have any plans for the day?" I asked.

Logan smiled brightly. "I sure do. I plan to find some men to run their hands amok over my body. Want to join me?"

**Line Break **

It was called a "Four Hands Muscle Melt."

And it was absolutely divine: the most wonderful massage that I'd ever had.

All right. It was the first massage that I'd ever had. I couldn't believe that I hadn't included it on my list of things to experience while on this cruise.

Logan had suggested we head to the spa for a little spoiling. So now I was wondering how I was going to possible get off the table when my body felt fluid. The room had been dimly lit. Enya had echoed softly around me. And two masseurs had worked in tandem to melt every muscle I possessed.

Hence the title. Four Hands Muscle Melt.

When they were finished, the masseurs had left so I could prepare to leave. It took me several minutes to gather enough energy to roll off the table. I put on my swimming trunks and the thick, downy robe that the spa provided.

I padded out of the room and to the bubbling aqua spa. Logan was already there. I truly didn't know if I could endure being more relaxed.

But I was willing to give it a go.

I slipped off the robe, draped it over a nearby chair, walked down the steps into the warm water, and floated over to where Logan was already sitting.

"I may stay here forever," he said quietly.

"It's definitely heavenly."

"The best way to prepare for dancing all night. And the best way to get into the mood to seduce."

Seduce? I suppose if I wanted a guy, that's the way I needed to think.

"I was thinking about getting my navel pierced," I admitted.

"Go for it. The guys will like it."

"They will?"

"Oh, yeah. Get your tongue pierced while you're at it." He stuck his out. I hadn't noticed before, but his was definitely pierced. He had a little black stud in the center. "Guys love a pierced tongue."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"You bet. But it was worth it."

I was having a hard time thinking that it might be worth it. I'd seen a TV show where a girl got her tongue pierced. It looked seriously painful.

I shook my head. "Think I'll just do the navel."

"Whatever. We can probably find a place on St. Thomas to get it done. We'll get you a tattoo as well."

"I could get a tattoo," I said hesitantly.

He angled his head slightly. "It should reveal the real Kendall."

I thought of his dragon, and was so afraid he'd suggest a bunny rabbit for me. Something tame and lame.

"A butterfly, maybe," he said. "I sense that you're evolving."

"Wow! I'm impressed. This is definitely a summer of change for me."

He smiled as though very satisfied with himself.

The idea of getting a tattoo was intriguing. As long as it was little, and in no place too private where the tattoo artist got to see more of me than I wanted them to see. Maybe on my shoulder, or my back, or-

"So what's up with James?" he asked suddenly.

I snapped out of my thoughts about tattoos as if someone had just struck a needle into me. "What do you mean?"

He turned in the water so he was facing me. "I mean you said he was the best man. Did you know him before the wedding?"

"No, I met him yesterday evening, right before the wedding."

"And you've already slept with him? You are a wild little bitch! My kinda boyfriend! We are so going to get along."

I knew that I really should of confessed that all I'd done was sleep, but what would it hurt to be though of as being a little wild bitch?

After all, I had plans to be just that.

"Was he really good?" he asked.

Yeah, he'd let me sleep, hadn't pressured me into anything, but I didn't think that's what he meant.

"Sure, he was great."

His brow furrowed. "So how come you blew him off when he came to the pool?"

Had I blown him off? I tried not to encourage him to hang around because he would seriously limit my flirting with other guys. Had I been rude?

"We don't have much in common," I said.

"If he does the horizontal dance well, what more do you need?"

He dipped under the water, and I wondered what I got myself into.

He came back up, and swiped his wet hair out of his eyes.

"It's cool if you want to be all mysterious about him," he said.

"It's not that. It's just-"

"That you don't trust me with your secrets."

"No, that's not it. He was great. There really isn't anything more than that to say."

Suddenly I wasn't nearly as relaxed as I had been. If I stayed much longer, I'd have to go get another massage. "I need to go."

"That's cool," he said. "Totally. I'll see you tonight."

"Right."

I made my way out of the pool, and slipped on the robe.

"Oh, wait!" Logan called after me. He rolled his eyes. "I forgot that I have to eat dinner with my parents tonight. I know it's lame-"

"It's okay. My mom wants to check up on me too."

Logan grinned. "Okay, then I'll hook up with you at Cruisin' at eight."

"Great." I gave Logan a little wave. "See you tonight."

This evening was going to be so much fun. I could hardly wait.

I walked through the spa area and into the fitness area. It was an amazing place. Floor-to-ceiling windows revealed a panoramic view of the ocean. In a distant corner I could see a stack of yoga mats. I'd gotten into yoga my senior year. It helped me relax before exams. Not as much as a Four-Hand Muscle Melt, but better than nothing. And I enjoyed walking on a treadmill, going nowhere. In this room, going nowhere would stills be interesting. (I know what you're thinking. All this work I do, and I still only have a four-pack! Like WTF?)

I turned. The free weights were on this side of the room.

And so was James.

He was in baggy shorts and a sleeveless tee that looked as though he'd melted his body down in order to pour himself in it. Wow! No wonder he looked so hot in a tux.

He sat on the end of a bench, his elbow on his thigh. Wearing gloves he was gripping a weight, lowering his arm, and curling it back up. Totally focused on the slow up-and-down movement.

I could leave, and he'd never know that I'd spotted him. But I was feeling a little guilty about brushing him off by the pool. He didn't have to bring me my earring.

If Logan saw him, he'd probably hotfoot it on over there, and start that irritating flirting. Maybe I should warn him...

I strolled over. Close up I could see the dampness of his shirt, the bunched up muscles in his arms. Obviously this wasn't the first time that he'd used weights.

"Hey." _Great opening line, Kendall._

He did nothing more than lift his eyes. "Hey."

"You do this a lot?"

"Four time a week."

"I do yoga."

"Really."

He said it like a statement he didn't quite believe. Not a question.

"Really. It strengthens your body and mind."

"Your mind must have missed a few lessons."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. I was certainly seeing a side to him that I hadn't before. What did he mean by that comment?

"Why are you hooking up with Sander Sleaze?" he asked.

"His name is Logan, and he happens to be very nice."

"He seems a bit pushy."

"He's enthusiastic."

He released a breath, and lowered the weight to the ground. "If you say so."

I really didn't want to get into an argument about Logan. I was looking forward to hanging around with him. He struck me as the kind of guy who drew guys in, and I figured I could benefit from his experience, and find the perfect guy to end the cruise with.

I took a step back. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me my earring."

"Not at problem. Why'd you leave without waking me this morning?"

I shrugged and admitted reluctantly, "I wasn't sure what to say when you woke up."

He grinned. "Good morning?"

I really wished he wouldn't look at me like that. It made me feel like such a fool for rushing off. But then everything about last night made me feel like a fool. I tried to think of something to say that would turn the conversation away from the fact that I'd spent the night in his bed. "It was nice of Griffin to bring you along."

He repositioned himself, bent over, picked up the weight with his left hand, and started curling his forearm. "He and my dad have been business partners for years. Griffin kind of adopted me, treated me like a son since he didn't have any kids of his own. So Dad stayed behind to manage the business, and I got to come on the cruise."

"Lots of hot guys around."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "So I noticed."

"Do you think Logan is hot?"

"He's alright."

"He thinks you're hot."

"What do you think?"

_How did I end up here? Witty comeback, witty comeback. Where was it hiding?_

"You're okay."

He gave me a crooked grin of his again. "Thanks. I'll try not to let my head swell with that heartfelt compliment." He stopped lifting weights suddenly. "You know, it's really hard for me to keep count of the reps when I'm talking."

"Oh, sorry." I back up a step. "I have to go get ready for tonight anyway."

"See you later," he said.

Not if I saw him first.

I couldn't figure out why my tongue got all tangled up and my heart beat so loudly that I could barely hear myself think whenever I got near the guy.

My best plan of action was to make sure that I no longer got within sight of him.

**Line Break**

The Eiffel Tower was an upscale, swank restaurant where I was having dinner with Mom, Griffin, and James. Cloth-covered tables with scented candles in their center. A man in a tuxedo played soft piano music. The waiters spoke quietly. Everything seemed hushed.

I looked around, but I didn't see Logan anywhere so I figured he was meeting his parents at another restaurant. All that this ship had to offer constantly amazed me. It had everything I could think of, anything I could possibly every need.

I was even fairly certain that the guy of my dreams was somewhere on board, simply waiting for me to find him. And I was pretty sure that he wasn't the guy who was with me now. I should have expected James to be here, but it still took me by surprise. I suppose I'd thought it would be like it always was: Mom and me. Only now there was Griffin. And with Griffin came James.

Mom looked more than happy. She looked joyous. She and Griffin were smiling at each other so much that it made _my_ jaws ache, and also made me wonder why they'd wanted to get together for dinner when it was so obvious that they only had eyes for each other.

Corny, I know, but that's how it really seemed.

But here I was, ordering food that I could barely pronounce, sitting beside a guy I'd spent the night with. I really hoped that subject didn't come up during dinner.

"How are you enjoying the cruise so far?" Griffin asked, smiling.

"Fine," James and I said at the same time.

"James, did I tell you that Kendall is going to the University of Southern California in the fall?" Griffin asked.

James glanced over at me. "No, sir, but Kendall mentioned it last night."

Griffin looked at me now. "So that gives you something in common. And you're both bound to run into each other-"

"It's a big campus," James said. "I don't even run into my roommates."

"What have you done so far on the cruise?" Mom asked.

_Slept with James._

Wouldn't she love that?

I told her about meeting Logan and spending the afternoon at the spa.

"I got a massage. It was called a Four Hand Muscle Melt. It was fabulous. If you can find the time Mom, you should get one."

"That does sound wonderful," Mom said. "I think I'll try to book one in the morning."

"I want you two to have loads of fun while you're on this cruise," Griffin said. He reached into his jacket pocket, and handed an envelope to James. "I got you tickets to the show."

I leaned towards James. "Which movie?"

Laughing, James handed me a ticket. "Not a movie, but a dance show. Kinda like a cabaret."

I looked at the ticket. Eight o'clock tonight. That was not going to work.

I lifted my eyes to Griffin. He was beaming like he'd just handed me a diamond. I knew he meant well, and I simply didn't have the heart to disappoint him.

"Thank you."

He reached over and patted my hand. "You're more than welcome. You're my son now, and anything you want is yours."

**Line Break**

Dinner seemed go on forever. Griffin and James talked about the upcoming Tour de France. I spent my time reassuring Mom that I would be fine exploring the islands with Logan, and that she didn't really need to worry about me anymore. After all, I was old enough to vote.

When we finally finished with dinner, Griffin and Mom headed of in one direction. James and I turned in the direction of our rooms.

"Come on and smile," James urged. "Dinner wasn't _that _bad."

I held up my ticket that Griffin had generously bought for me. "I had plans for tonight. Logan and I were going to Cruisin'. I was supposed to meet him at eight.

James snatched the ticket our of my hand. "I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll trade them in for another night and time. Tomorrow night we'll be in St. Thomas. How about the night after?"

It seemed I was destined to keep changing my plans on this cruise, but I found it difficult to turn down James's offer. I really felt like I owed it to Griffin to go see the show. But I had worked myself into looking forward to spending tonight at the nightclub.

"The night after tomorrow will be fine," I told him. "Do you think we could get an extra ticket for Logan?"

"Your new best friend?"

I grinned. "Yeah."

"Sure. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, James."

"I'd better go take care of these before tonight's show starts, or they might not exchange them. I'll see you later."

I watched him walk off, and then made my way to my cabin. I'd dressed up a little fancy for dinner, and I wanted to dress down just a bit for tonight. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight red V-neck. It had a sort of bad-boy look that I loved.

I sat down at the table and made some notations for tonight.

_+ Drink margaritas by the pitcher._

_+ Dance all night._

_+ Meet some guys._

I slipped the key to my room into my jeans' pocket, along with the credit card Griffin had given to me to use when purchasing items on the ship. I put my beanie on my head, and headed for the club. I was so glad to that I'd met Logan. Going by myself would have made me look desperate.

And even though I was...I didn't want to look that way.

**Line Break**

Cruisin' was a happening place. Colored spotlights roamed over the dance floor. Even with all the lights flashing here and there, the place still seemed dark and mysterious.

It took me almost ten minutes of weaving through the crowd and peering around people to find Logan. And then we had to yell in each other's ear to be heard.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Hey! Let's find a table."

His suggestion was easier said then done. We wended our way around full tables and standing people. I decided that next time it would be a good idea if we got here a little earlier.

We finally located an empty table at the back, not nearly as close to the action as I'd like to have been.

"Getting picked up is like real estate!" Logan shouted. "Location, location, location. Keep your eyes open for a table opening up closer to the dance floor."

The waitress came over. Logan and I each ordered a frozen daiquiri. It would be my first daiquiri that wasn't a virgin, which may be a mistake considering how I handle champagne. But it seemed a little too much to be a virgin, drinking a virgin daiquiri, and heading to the Virgin Islands. I could see some country singer turning my vacation into a twangy song.

As soon as the waitress brought the frozen concoction over and walked away, Logan tapped his glass against mine.

"To good times and hot guys!"

"I'll drink to that."

I looked out over the dance floor.

A lot of people were dancing to the music provided by the live band. I saw immediately that dancing here was way different from dancing at the prom.

Here, no teacher was going to tap me on the shoulder for dancing too closely or too provocatively.

"Drink up!" Logan shouted at me.

I dropped my gaze to his glass. Half empty-Mine was one sip short of full.

I sucked through the straw...too much, too fast.

Brain freeze!

Oh! I pressed my hand to my head. When the pain eased, I was hot. I didn't know if it was because of the rum, or the crowds in the place. It was like there was suddenly no air.

The music stopped, and the abrupt silence was almost deafening. Then conversations started buzzing around us.

"We'll never meet anyone way over here," Logan said. He tapped my arm. "Come on."

I grabbed my drink, and followed Logan through the crowd as the music started up again. I wanted to be on the dance floor, to be having a good time.

Having never frequented bars or nightclubs, being surrounded by strangers was a little harder than I expected it to be. I nearly bumped into Logan before I realized that he'd come to an abrupt halt. I peered around her. A table. Three guys. No girls.

This scenario had promise.

I could see one guy's mouth moving, but it was impossible to hear any of the words he was speaking. Logan nodded and smiled, so I nodded and smiled.

The next thing I knew the guys were shifting around the table, and two empty chairs appeared. Logan dropped into one, so I dropped into the other.

When the song ended, we all made quick introductions. Beau had dark brown hair and light brown eyes; Jett had brownish-blondish hair and brownish-bluefish-greenish eyes. He's full of irises. Ozzie had brown hair and dark blue-almost black- eyes.

As I sat there, I was having a difficult time thinking of anything interesting to say. Another song was blasting over the speaker, but I couldn't blame it for my failure to communicate. I simply wasn't skilled at carrying on a conversation with guys I'd just met.

A couple of days earlier, Jo and I had taken a quiz that tested flirting styles. Answering all A's meant you were a vixen; all B's, mysterious; all C's, a comedian. I was all over the board, which obviously meant that I didn't _have _a flirting style. Maybe that was the reason that I had so little luck with guys.

Logan, without a doubt was a vixen. He kept touching her shoulder to Ozzie's like they were sharing a secret and were in serious danger of losing each other if they didn't keep in constant physical contact.

Mine was more along the lines of "_I'll-give-you-a-stammering-reply-if-you-ask-me-a-direct-question" style._

"Where are you from?" Beau yelled in my ear.

I smiled. A question to which I knew the answer. " Los Angeles."

"We're from Arizona."

"Not much beach in Arizona." I thought that statement might fall under the comedic category.

He smiled. "None at all."

The music died. I expected everyone to start talking since we'd be able to actually hear one another, but no one said a word. As soon as the band started up again, Logan and Ozzie headed to the dance floor. Jett got up and moved around so he was on the other side of me. I was sandwiched between him and Beau.

"Where are you from?" Jett asked.

I was beginning to think that all relationships began with that question. "Los Angeles."

"Arizona."

So these guys obviously had known one another before they come onboard the ship.

"So you and Logan are friends?" Beau asked.

"Actually we met this afternoon."

"So who are you on the cruise with?" Jett asked.

Admitting I was here with my mom sounded so lame...

"I'm by myself."

"Really?"

"My graduation gift."

"From college?" Beau asked.

I laughed- tore between offering the truth and another lie. I went with the truth. "High school."

"You look older than that," Beau said.

"I'm old enough."

With a grin that made me think I'd moved into the vixen category, he took my hand. "Let's dance."

And that's how I ended up in the middle of the colored lights on the dance floor. Bumping and grinding. Having a blast.

Beau's moves included quickly jabbing his fists at the floor, then at the ceiling. A quick spin. Jab down. Jab up. Spin. But he was obviously having fun with it, and I enjoyed dancing with him...Until I spotted James.

The red light moved over him, darkness; the blue light, darkness; the green light, darkness.

And the cycle started again.

Each passing light revealed him dancing with a girl in a way that would have a teacher up in arms, rushing across the dance floor, ruler in hand. Close. Sensual. Hot. I thought he was gay!

Not at all like the way he'd danced with me last night. It was obvious that if this girl went to his cabin, they were going to do a lot more than sleep.

"What's wrong?" someone shouted in my ear.

That someone was Beau, his brow deeply furrowed. Only then did I realize that I was standing there like an idiot. The music thankfully stopped.

"I like to wind down before the song ends," I said.

He nodded like I was a genius. "Cool!"

Then Jett was standing beside us. "My turn," he announced.

I'd never been so popular, and it was a heady feeling. Two guys were interested in me. I would have thought they'd be fighting over Logan, the vixen.

Maybe my flirting style was better than I though it was. The drumbeat lead into the next song, and Jett and I were...well, I was dancing. I wasn't quite sure what Jett was doing. He was all arms and legs, punching the air, kicking, and spinning around.

It didn't help that my gaze fell on James who was still dancing close to his- whatever she was- looking my direction, and obviously fighting to hold back his laughter.

Still, I admired Jett's enthusiasm, and while I didn't quite match it, I didn't think I danced too badly. Jett seemed to think sticking his tongue out added to his charisma as he rolled his shoulders toward me.

It occurred to me that maybe, like Logan; he had a pierced tongue, and was trying to make sure that I knew it. But in the fluctuating gloom of the club, a pierced tongue wasn't readily visible unless the stud came with a blinking light.

When the song ended, I patted Jett's shoulder and decided that his enthusiasm needed to be spread around.

"Thanks that was fun. I bet Logan would enjoy dancing with you."

"I doubt it. He and Ozzie took off to his cabin."

Whoa! That quickly? One dance and he was inviting the guy to his cabin?

So it wasn't that two guys were fighting over me because I was such a spectacular babe. It was because I was the only babe.

I was a little bummed that he hadn't even said good-bye. Truthfully I resented it a little because we'd agreed to come here together, and then he'd taken off with the first eligible guy to come around. My excitement over the evening deflated like a pinpricked balloon.

Jett and I walked back to the table where Beau had ordered another round of drinks. My daiquiri definitely wasn't a virgin. Although I had a feeling that I was going to remain one for a while longer.

Not that there was anything really wrong with Beau or Jett. They were fun guys, but I just couldn't see myself getting up close and personal with either of them.

Besides, I rationalized; I didn't want to hurt either of their feeling by choosing one over the other.

I didn't quite know how to gracefully leave. I was also a little more miffed at Logan for taking off without even telling me.

"Did Logan say anything about me before he left?"

"He told us to take good care of you," Jett said. He wigged his eyebrows.

"I see. Well, you've certainly done that."

I took a big sip of daiquiri, and closed my eyes against another brain freeze. I'd gone from fascinating flirt to dead-boy flirt in a heartbeat.

I opened my eyes, and saw James standing between Jett and Beau. He jerked his head the side, turned, and headed for the dance floor.

Was that an invitation?

"I'll be right back," I promised, without thinking.

**Line Break**

When I caught up with James, I discovered that indeed he'd asked me to dance because he started in close, his gaze holding mine.

"Where's that girl you were with?" I asked.

Immediately I wanted to bite off my tongue. It was not cool to admit that I'd noticed him dancing with someone else.

"I'm playing the field," he said with a grin. "So which is it going to be for you? Twiddle Dee or Twiddle Dum?"

I slapped his arm. "They aren't that bad. And I though you were gay."

"I'm Bi, and they don't look that good either."

"They're from Arizona."

"That it explains it then. Where's Logan?" He said.

I felt heat rush to my face. "He went off with Ozzie."

"Ozzie?"

"One of the guys we met."

"I see."

I heard the music beginning to wind down, and panic set in.

"Listen, I really don't want to go back to the table and be alone with those guys. Could you walk me out, maybe like we're...you know...hooking up?"

He grimaced as though he really regretted what he had to say. "If I did that, you might feel like I was looking after you, and I know you don't want that."

I was desperate to get out of there. "I could make an exception this once."

"Well, as a favor to Griffin..." He slung his arm around my shoulder, and we walked out of the club like we were an item. As soon as we were in the wide corridor, I stepped away from him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go back in and party some more. I'd invite you to join me, but I know it would cramp your style."

I stared at him a minute, and then released a deep sigh. "You overheard me talking with Jo last night."

"After I got something to eat, I was going back to join you when I heard you tell her that you didn't want me hanging around."

"So why did you dance with me afterward?"

"Griffin expected it."

Ouch! So everything he'd done was because Griffin expected it. "Listen, don't take what I said personally. I just had plans for this trip..." I shrugged. "I have things that I want to accomplish-"

"Sleeping with a guy."

I closed my eyes. He really knew more than I wanted him to know. I wish I'd never taken a sip of champagne. I opened my eyes. "I want this trip to be memorable, to do things that I've never done before. And yes, making love to a guy is on the list of things that I want to accomplish while I'm on this cruise."

"Parasailing?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"Is parasailing on your list?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Do you only do things that are on your list?"

"I like for things to be planned."

"Maybe you could find a pencil, and add parasailing to your list. I've reserved a boat for tomorrow."

I'd never parasailed, but it sounded like fun. Still...

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I don't want to go by myself."

So it wasn't because he was interested in me, or because he felt like he needed to watch over me to make Griffin happy. At the same time it hadn't occurred to me that James would spend time alone if he wasn't looking after me. It should have, but it hadn't. I felt guilty about that, and the fact that he'd overheard me talking to Jo.

"All right. I'll go with you."

"Great. I'll give you the details before we leave the ship in the morning." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going back in to party."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said.

He disappeared inside, and I headed up to the Starlight deck.

People were strolling along. I could hear others splashing and shrieking in the pools on another deck.

I was supposed to be having the time of my life. Instead everyone around me was having the time of his or her life. Logan was off with Ozzie. James was back inside Cruisin' dancing with someone else- or I figured he was.

I walked to the railing, and gazed out on the water. It was dark with only the lights from the ship shining over it. The sky was vast and filled with stars.

And I was totally confused.

James was nice, but he didn't act as though he was interested in me. He'd come to my rescue earlier, and helped me make a graceful exit from the club. But then he'd gone back inside to party, which I was glad he'd done, because I wanted to find someone to have a special night with. I really didn't think it would be a good idea to have a fling with Griffin's godson, no matter how nice or good-looking he might be.

We could do the parasailing thing tomorrow. We could keep it casual. Spend a little time together because Griffin expected it.

But James knew I had a goal. I was embarrassed that he did know- but he seemed all right with it. And he understood why our hanging around together all the time wouldn't work.

Besides, he probably had a list of things he wanted to do, and I was certain they didn't include me.

With a sigh I sat on a lounger, and hoped tomorrow would go better than today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**I just wanted to remind you that I am uploading the ORIGINAL story first, before I upload mine. I will tell you where the ORIGINAL story ended. Also, i went over the whole story and made some edits. I hope I do 88Cupid Proud :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I'd spent my life sleeping in a bed alone in a bedroom that I shared with no one. So I couldn't figure out why I felt so lonely as I put on my night boxers (booty shorts) and an over-sized shirt, and slipped into bed.

I tried not to think that James might have a girl or boy in his cabin that very minute. And I tried not to think about Logan hooking up with Ozzie And I tried not to think about that stupid flirtation quiz that I had obviously flunked.

It was so different flirting with absolute strangers. They didn't know when you were kidding and when you were serious. They didn't know how to read your body language.

And I certainly didn't know how to read theirs.

Going on this cruise without my best friend in tow sucked big time. I mean, Logan was fun, but we didn't have a history. He didn't know about the time when Jo and I decided to use hot wax to shape our eyebrows, and ended up with no eyebrows- just swollen, red, hairless areas above our eyes. Or the time when we decided to pierce each other's ears with an upholstery needle because our parents wouldn't give up permission to get them pierced. Totally bad idea.

With a sigh I rolled over onto my side.

The phone rang and brought me out of my brooding. I snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Logan. You weren't at the club when Ozzie and I got back."

"Jett said you weren't coming back."

"How would he know? Is he my secretary?"

I shrugged, realized he couldn't see my movements, and said, "I just felt-"

"Abandoned? You probably felt abandoned. I would have. Geez, I'm sorry, Kendall. Really. Ozzie and I just went out to be alone for a while. You know?"

"Yeah, I know," I said, although I really didn't. The nice think about best friends is that no matter what they say, you always know exactly what they _mean._ When Logan I didn't really know him well enough to understand what he meant. What he was trying to say or not say.

"So can I come by? I know it's late, but we could talk. You know, have a slumber party," Logan said.

"I guess so. Sure."

I gave him my cabin number and the location of my cabin before I hung up. I turned on the bedside lamp, clambered out of bed, and slipped on a pair of jean shorts. I figured the big shirt was okay as it was.

It was funny how I could be feeling lonely one minute and then excited with apprehension the next.

A knock sounded on my door. Man, that was fast. His cabin must not be that far away from mine. That could certainly prove beneficial. It would make meeting up with each other a snap. I crossed the cabin, jerked open he door, and froze.

James. Not Logan.

I fought the urge to cross my arms over my chest. Surely he wouldn't realize I was in PJ's-

"You were already in bed?" he asked.

I leaned against the doorjamb trying to appear unflustered by his question.

"I was, but now I'm not." _I am too clever to live._

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a midnight movie."

"Thanks, but Logan is on his way over." Then I scowled because I felt the need to explain myself. My friends, my life, and the things I had planned were none of his business.

"He's trouble."

"He's fun. Totally cool. You just haven't given him a chance. You're welcome to join us," I offered.

He laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks."

I was feeling badly. He was alone tonight because I had things on my list that I needed to accomplish without him around. But right now I wasn't flirting with any guys. I wasn't going to make a move on anyone. I was feeling magnanimous. "Why don't you join us? We'll probably just sit out on the deck and talk."

"About toe rings and cramps and how guys just don't get it. I'll pass."

"Hey! I'm a guy too!" I fumed out, red faced. I know I would actually talk about things like that.

"Awe, It's okay. I know you're _that_ kind of gay." He smiled. "It's so _cute_."

_HE CALLED ME CUTE!_

I was probably blushing like crazy.

"Well, well, well, looks like I was interrupting more than sleep," Logan said as he hurried toward us. "So are you guys an item or not?"

"Not," we both said at the same time.

James grinned. "Tomorrow."

And with that he disappeared into his cabin.

* * *

"That guy is so hot. How can you not be an item?" Logan asked. "And you're right next door to each other? How convenient is that?"

"It's actually turning out to be a little _in_convenient. Come on in."

He gasped as he walked into the cabin. "Wow! You have a terrace! My cabin is like a bed and a bathroom. NO view whatsoever. This is so totally cool."

He made himself at home, raided the minibar, fixed us both a drink, and headed for the balcony.

We sat out there, with the ocean breeze blowing around us, the lights from the ship glistening off the dark water. It was the perfect place to sit with a guy. The romantic possibilities were endless.

"So explain James."

I glanced over at Logan. "What?"

He shifted in his chair, brought his feet up beneath him, and started ticking off on his fingers. "He approaches you at the pool. I see you talking to him in the gym."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. I did. Then he shows up a the club and hardly takes his eyes off you."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"He was dancing with someone else."

"And watching you the whole time."

Had he been watching me?

"He's Griffin's godson. Griffin invited James on the cruise because he though James would enjoy it, and he thought I needed a buddy. And then I find out that Griffin thought I needed a buddy. And then I find out that Griffin thought I needed a babysitter as well. But I can make my own friends and take care of myself." I held my hands out to him. "You're a perfect example."

He sipped his drink. "I still think there's more to it. You've slept with him, right?"

A little voice told me to confess the truth, but the part of me that wanted to be cool simply said, "Yeah, we slept together. But it didn't work out."

"Like me and Ozzie."

Probably not, I thought. He and Ozzie probably didn't actually sleep.

He took a sip before saying, "Ozzie was okay, but he kisses like a lizard."

"A lizard?"

"Yeah, you know, he just stuck his tongue in and out of my mouth. Kinda makes me gag when that's a guy's only move." He shifted in the chair. "So what's the worst kind of kiss you've ever gotten?"

I gave it some serious though. Then I remembered. "I went on a date with this guy who groaned the entire time we kissed." I laughed. "At first I thought I was hurting him."

"A drama king," he said. " I dated a guy like that once. While he was moaning, he'd bend me over backward- like in the old movies."

"Sounds romantic," I offered.

"Not when he dropped me."

A tiny laugh escaped my before I could stop it. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't funny."

"What about those guys who suck so hard you have hickeys all over your neck? I dated one guy who was so bad that I had to wear turtlenecks in summer."

"You've dated a lot of guys," I said, unable to hide my astonishment.

"Nothing serious with any of them. Except for my last boyfriend."

"What kind of kisser was he?" I asked.

"Incredible."

"So why didn't it work out?" I asked.

"He liked to spread his kisses around. Kinda like a bee in the spring. You know, can't stick with one flower, and just have to spread the pollen around."

"So he was a pollen kisser?"

He laughed. "That's a much nicer name than what I called the jerk. But, yeah, he liked to do a lot of pollinating. I hate that I miss him."

"Concentrate on what a jerk he was," I suggested. I'd never had a serious crush, and I wasn't exactly sure how a girl when about getting over one when things didn't work out. That might explain why I wanted to remain casual with a guy who I wanted to get physical with. No emotional attachment, less hurt."

"I'd probably do better not to think about him at all. Ozzie reminded me too much of him."

"I though Ozzie was a lizard kisser."

"He was, but he looked a lot like Tyler."

So that was the pollen kisser's name.

"That's probably why I changed my mind about taking him back to my cabin," he said. He glanced over at me. "I mean, I invited him and all, but then I changed my mind, you know. I hate teasing guys, and not following through on the tease."

"Did you explain that you'd just broken up-"?

"No way! I told him I was getting seasick."

He sunk down in the chair, and lifted her feet to the railing. I did the same

"I really miss my friends," I said quietly as I gazed out at the vast blackness before us.

"Yeah, me too."

"This cruise is supposed to be my best vacation ever," I said. "But it just hasn't started out that way."

"What would make it the best?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. It's kinda like I'll know it when I experience it."

We sat in silence for several minutes, each lost in our thoughts.

"You know the very real possibility exists that we could end up on a desert island out here," Logan suddenly said.

I didn't think so. As a matter of fact I figured he was being a little melodramatic, but I though he was probably going somewhere with his comment.

"Who would you want to be with you: Justin Bieber or Shia LaBeouf?

"Shi LaBeouf."

"I think I'd go with Justin." He sighed. "Or the guy next door."

I sat upright. "James?"

"Yeah. As I may have mentioned, he's really hot."

He stood up and leaned against the railing of the balcony. "So should we hit the slopes as soon as we dock tomorrow?"

"Sure. But I'm going para-sailing in the afternoon."

"Cool! I'm always wanted to para sail. I'll invite the guys we met tonight to go with us."

I wasn't really sure how James was going to feel about all the invitations being issued. But how could I possibly tell Logan, my new best friend, that he wasn't welcome?

"I don't know about inviting the guys we met tonight," I finally managed.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Well, the thing is, I'm going with James."

"That makes it even better."

Somehow I didn't think so.

**Line Break**

We docked at Charlotte Amalie in the Virgin Islands. From the deck outside my cabin, the capital of St. Thomas looked like a peaceful village with its red-roofed buildings sweeping out into the deep green hills. Ships of all sizes- sloops, yachts, sailboats- rocked gently in the waters within the harbor.

Once Logan and I left the ship I realized that the calm appearance of the town was deceiving. It was bustling with activity.

"Hey! Jummy Buffet," Logan announced as we pas a shop where the music poured out into the street.

He started walking with little bouncing steps, like he was dancing to a rhythm. I found myself joining him, stepping to the beat, snapping my fingers.

"Is this not great?" He asked.

"Totally."

We were headed for the shopping district. Most of the shops were converted warehouses where pirates had reportedly hoarded their stolen goods hundreds of years ago. Everything was quaint, and unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Our first stop was the Tropicana Perfume Shoppe. The pink-and-white eighteenth-century building was located in the heart of the shopping district. The fragrances were to die for, and sported names of so many prestigious companies-brand-name labels that I seldom shopped for at home because they were a little out of my price range.

"How about this one?" Logan asked, holding his wrist up to my nose.

It was a sweet flowery scent. It seemed to go with the Tropics, but I wasn't certain that it went with Logan. Still, he knew himself better that I did, but I simply didn't see him as sweet.

"I like it," I assured him.

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't know."

He was suddenly a mess of indecision. I didn't blame him; so was I. Far too many scents to choose from. I had a feeling most of the morning was going to be a string of hard decisions.

Logan dabbed another fragrance on his elbow and sniffed. "I like this one. Do you think Beau would like it?"

I stared at him. "Beau?"

He bobbed his head. "Yeah."

"But you and Ozzie-"

"Oh, he's history," he said with a flutter of his hand.

"Well, I know, but I think Beau is his friend, and it just seems like it would be a little awkward."

He shook his head and raised his hand. "The rules are completely different on a cruise. Everyone is a player, and everyone is okay with that."

I didn't think I could be totally okay with that. While I as okay kissing different guys, I only wanted to get intimate with one. Part of the reason why I wasn't willing to seriously consider James as one of those guys because I didn't believe long-term relationships could take root on a ship, and our paths would pass from time to time once the trip was over. And I would be uncomfortable.

As Logan had said, things were completely different on a cruise. Sometimes I wasn't even sure who I was.

"Did you invite Ozzie to go para-sailing with us?" I asked.

"Sure. But he'll be really cool. He had his chance and blew it. So I'm moving on. He'll move on." He gave me a hard look. "You have to move on, Kendall. Can't wallow around feeling sorry for yourself just because someone isn't interested."

"Was Ozzie not interested?" I asked.

"Who knows? I didn't give him a chance to say one-way or the other. He just wasn't right for me."

He sniffed the latest perfume spritz and sighed. "Tyler would like this one."

Tyler, his ex. The guy he'd broken up with but still missed.

"Is there a chance you'll get back together with him?"

He scoffed. "No way, Kendall."

Then why was he worried about whether or not he'd like the perfume? He was trying to forget him with a bunch of other guys, but he'd mentioned him a couple times already. What was up with that?

"I'm getting this one," he suddenly announced. "How about you?"

I went back to sampling. I wanted something soft, alluring, intriguing. Something I would wear on my special night when I finally met my special man.

Logan and I were a hodgepodge of scents when we left, each carrying our first purchase. Givenchy adorned his bag; Yves Saint Laurent decorated mine.

Our next stop was a jewelry store. St. Thomas is known for it's inexpensive diamonds and emeralds. If fact it's know for its inexpensive everything.

"Get a load of this one!" Logan yelled, pointing to a dog chain necklace. It was cool- I guess. It was very elaborate for a dog chain though.

"Where would you wear it?" I asked.

"Who cares? It's a must-have. Absolutely."

I wanted something I bit more practical. I bought an emerald teardrop necklace and matching earrings. Then I spotted the toe rings.

I couldn't resist. I remembered James mentioning that girls (and according to him, me) talked about toe rings. As if he would know what girls talked about. Just for grins, I bought him one. It probably wouldn't fit him, but that wasn't the point. I just wanted him to know that I was thinking about him.

_Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. "You look seriously upset."

"I was just thinking about my friends back home, trying to decide what to get them."

A little white lie that I didn't think would really hurt anyone. If Logan and I had history, I could tell him the truth. Jo would understand my confusion, would help me sort our feelings and frustrations. But Logan, well, he was just a pal. Someone I'd recently met. Secrets and yearnings weren't something's I was ready to share with him.

"You should probably get them something's local," Logan suggested.

I'd almost forgotten what he was talking about. "Good idea."

I ended up with dangling bracelets for my friends- and the toe ring for James.

Logan and I scoured through the shops with our wallets getting thinner and the bags we carried getting heavier. Candles, more jewelry, clothes. While shopping on the islands I planned to only use the money I'd earned and saved for this trip, but there were too many wonderful things to choose from.

Although we would have liked to shop until we dropped, we didn't have time. We'd even shopped for tattoos, but I hadn't purchased anything there, nor had I done any piercing.

I had decided that having any needles placed into my skin could wait until I got home and could be sure the establishment was hygienic and up on the health laws. No reason to get carried away so early into vacation.

We barely had time to return to the ship, cart our bags into our cabins, change into swimsuits, and head back to town. We hooked up with the guys at Enrique's Para Sailing.

I'd neglected to mention to James that others would be joining us when he'd given me the reservation information that morning. Now he looked exactly as I figured he would when he discovered the truth: not happy.

And I didn't blame him. I should have told him what had developed, and given him the option of telling me to forget the whole thing before we had an audience.

"We're taking dumb, dumber, and dumbest along?" he asked.

"I invited Logan, Logan invited them. The guys aren't really that bad. I was thinking the more the merrier." I furrowed my brow. "Although I'm surprised they were able to get seats on the same boat as us. I figured there would have to be some adjustments made."

"Not when I reserved the boat."

I lifted my eyebrows. "You reserved the whole boat? Not just a couple of spaces?"

He shrugged. "Griffin took car of it."

"He is way too generous."

"Tell me about it. He likes to go first class, and he can afford it, so why not?"

"I guess. I just always feel badly spending his money. Will it be a problem for these guys to come along?"

"I guess not."

He didn't sound utterly convinced or convincing.

"Hey, look!" Beau called out. "We got food here. Dog, this is going to be too cool."

I looked at James. "You brought food?"

"I thought you might be hungry after shopping all morning," James said.

"Oh." I felt uncomfortable with his consideration, and wondered if he'd been planning for us to picnic somewhere. I really should have checked with him about inviting people before I let Logan take over the excursion.

I wanted to make things up to James. I reached into my pocket. "I bought you a present."

"You did?"

He brightened up so much with my pronouncement that I felt guiltier because the present was supposed to be a joke. Still, I pressed it into his palm.

"A ring?" he said in disbelief.

"A toe ring."

He chuckled, crouched, and slipped it onto his second toe. He was wearing baggy shorts and sandals. Somehow the ring seemed to belong.

"Hey, not bad," he said with a grin.

"It was supposed to be a joke," I admitted, "because you said girls and me talk about toe rings. But it really does look good on you."

"Does this mean we're going steady?" he asked.

My eyes grew big and round. "No way. That idea never crossed my mind."

"Are you guys going to mess around all day or what?" Logan asked. "I'm ready to fly the friendly skies."

**Line Break**

We all climbed aboard the speedboat. We met Pete, who would be driving the boat, and Rick, who would be helping us harness up. We took our seats and headed out toward the blue waters.

"Anyone para sailed before?" I asked.

"No, way dude," Ozzie, said.

The others all shook their heads. Everyone except James.

He was sitting beside me, and I couldn't help thinking that if he wasn't Griffin's godson, I would've shown a lot more interest in him. But in all fairness I couldn't do that when I wanted something short-term for the cruise. And he certainly hadn't given any indication that he wanted anything more that someone to pal around with. I figured our getting involved around each other when our paths crossed at school or at Griffin's.

"You've para sailed," I said to him, finding myself intrigued by him when I knew I shouldn't be.

"Catalina and Mackinac Islands, in the Pacific and on the Great Lakes. And of course, off the coast of California."

"You must like it then," I said.

"It's totally cool."

I really thought James was being a good sport with the unexpected company. Everyone was dipping into the ice chest, helping themselves to drinks as we cruised out beyond the harbor.

The boat slowed. Rick crouched down in the middle of nowhere we were all sitting. His flowered cap on backward. He was barefoot and deeply tanned. I figured most of these guys were envying him for his job. Casual, in the sun, and on the water. What could be better?

"Okay," Rick began, "you paid to have the boat for two hours. Takes about thirty minutes to get you up and to get you back down, so some of us are going to have to go in tandem."

"I'll go with Kendall," James said before anyone else could get a word out.

I knew he'd responded so quickly simply because he was watching out for me, as Griffin had requested. I might have objected if I'd been interested in any of the other guys traveling with us.

"How exactly does 'in tandem' work?" I asked.

"You're harnessed together and go up at the same time," Rick explained.

_Harnessed together?_ I darted a quick glance over at James. I had a vision of us plummeting into the sea like a sack of rocks. I looked back at Rick. "Won't we weight too much?"

"Nah. You'll be fine." He gave me a wink. "Now which of you guys is going to pair up with the other babe?

The 'other' babe? That meant he considered me a babe. I gave him a closer inspection, but couldn't quite see me hanging around with at beach bum. Not that he was a total bum.

He was working. I couldn't figure our if he was a student just here for the summer, or someone who'd come for vacation and decided not to leave. He probably spent a lot of time doing his own para sailing, or snorkeling, or wind surfing. Out on the ocean almost every water sport I could imagine was going on. For someone who was into outdoor water activities, life here would be quite idyllic. Playing all the time.

After much discussion, shoving around like two-year-olds, the guys Logan had invited finally decided that Jett would be the one to go up with him.

Ozzie shoved James's shoulder. "So how come we didn't have any discussion on who gets to go with Kendall?"

"I called it."

"Yeah, dog, but that's not fair. None of us had a chance."

James leaned toward him. "Tell you what, _dog._ You pay for the boat rental, and you can take him up."

Ozzie gave him a cocky grin. "How much man?"

James leaned closer, and with a low voice that I couldn't hear, revealed the amount.

"Dude!" Ozzie said. "No chick is worth that." He furrowed his brow. "Do we, like, need to chip in something?'

James shook his head. "Don't sweat it. I've got it covered."

Which left me to wonder who really was paying for the boat rental: James or Griffin? Not that it really mattered. James had made the arrangements, and was being a good sport about extra people cutting into his time. And it really wasn't anyone's business if Griffin, as James had suggested earlier, was picking up the tab.

"All righty," Rick said with a clap of his hands. "Let's do singles first. Dudes, put on your life jackets."

Beau went first. It was interesting to watch then harness him in. I couldn't image how it was going to work with me and James going together.

I also didn't like to admit that I thought it might be fun to go up with someone. Especially James.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked, trying to be friendlier.

"Checking out the clubs. You?"

I shrugged. "Probably the same."

"Definitely the same," Logan said leaning toward both of us. "We don't leave port until late tonight. We might as well party with the natives for a while. James, you want to come with us?"

"These clowns coming?" James asked.

"Hey, dude," Ozzie, said. "We're not clowns."

"Sure, they'll come," Logan, said, totally ignoring Ozzie's comment.

Which I thought was wise. The last thing we needed was someone to go overboard, and I figured in a scuffle between Ozzie and James Ozzie would be the one who went into water.

"The more the merrier," Logan continued. "Maybe we'll even meet some more people to add to the crowd."

"I'll think about it," James said.

"You do that," Logan said. "Just give me a nudge if you want to join us."

The boat started moving faster, picking up speed. Rick started reeling Beau out.

"Wahoo!" Beau yelled.

I watched him going up and out, higher and higher.

"Oh, wow," I said. "What happens if he falls into the water?"

"We go back for him," Rick said.

I had a horrible thought rush through my mind. "Are there sharks out there?"

"One that'll bite," Rick said, grinning.

* * *

The rumbling of the boat, the whipping of the wind, and the raucous laughter of the gang that Logan had brought along made it difficult to really talk as we cruised along. As I watch each person go up, sail, and then come back down, guilt nagged me. James had made the arrangements for this outing, and we'd all barged in like bulls in a china shop.

I watched Logan and Jett would go up. It looked like ultimate fun. Logan stood in front of Jett, and Jett placed his arms around Logan. The line was reeling our, and they traveled higher. Jett leaned around, and kissed Logan on the cheek. Beau and Ozzie grunted like a couple of seals.

"Lucky dude!" one of then shouted.

I glanced over at James who seemed to be taking it all in stride. Still, I felt guilty, and decided to talk with him.

I leaned close. "Look, if you want to go alone, I completely understand. It's not like I have to go."

He tipped his head to the side so we were even closer. "Don't worry. I won't try to kiss you while we're up there."

My mouth dropped open. That idea had not occurred to me.

All right. Maybe it had...a little. I mean…it would be incredible to be doing all this with someone I really cared about.

"I just thought you might want to go alone. That was your original plan, right?"

He shrugged.

What did that mean?

"You're here," he said. "No sense in not going up."

His lack of enthusiasm made me feel like an anchor around his neck, dragging him down into the deep blue waters.

Rick started reeling Logan and Jett back in. Oh my gosh! Had a half an hour passed by already?

I started taking deep breaths. The last thing I wanted to do was hyperventilate.

"Getting nervous?" James asked me.

I forced my self to smile. "No. I've just never done this before."

He grinned at me. "You'll love it."

Logan was beaming broadly as his feet touched on the deck. His face was flushed with excitement, and I figured mine was about to do the same.

"Totally awesome!" he screamed.

As soon as the harnesses were removed, Jett grabbed Logan and kissed him. He through his head back, and laughed likes some starlet in a movie. Dramatic and fun loving.

I wondered if James would change his mind and decide to kiss me when our trip up was over. No way was he going to do that. I was Griffin's new son, who he was supposed to watch over- not a guy he was supposed to get serious about.

The boat slowed and then idled while Rick helped James and me get into the harness. My back was against crotch and his abdomen. He put his arms around me. I put mine over his. It was silly, but it made me feel as though I was anchored to something. Gave me a sense of security. And I needed that because my heart was pounding like a sledgehammer.

I heard clicks and snaps as Rick hooked James and me up. I felt here, a tug there. And then Rick was backing away.

"Okay, just relax," Rick, said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm relaxed."

"All righty, then, here we go."

The boat revved up, the wind caught the parachute, and I felt myself being lifted-pulled-up into the sky and away from the deck of the boat.

"Relax, Kendall," James said near my ear. "We're perfectly safe."

"Perfectly?"

"Yeah. The worst that will happen is that we'll get caught in a crosswind, and the chute will collapse."

"And then?"

"We'll just go into the water. You swim, right?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him as much as possible. "Of course."

We floated upward, the tether, which kept us secured to the craft, was being released bit by bit as the boat gained speed. I felt, weightless, high.

"Cool!" I called out.

I had a bird's-eye view of the island and the ocean. It was incredible.

"Look down," James ordered.

I obeyed, and my stomach did a little somersault. I hadn't realized how high we'd ascended in such a short time. I was even more amazed by all that was below me. The Caribbean waters were so clear that I could see the outline of coral reefs.

Gorgeous. It was so gorgeous. I was totally in awe.

I looked at James. "Oh my gosh! It's amazing!"

"It's completely different looking down on it from here," he said.

"No kidding." I couldn't wait until we got to the Cayman Islands, where I planned to do some snorkeling. "Thank you for inviting me."

Then he did the most remarkable, unexpected thing. He cupped the side of my head, kept my face turned toward him, leaned forward, and kissed me.

**Line Break**

_James kissed me._

Dangling high above the water had been a total rush, but add to that his hot, slow kiss...I'd felt as though I could actually touch the clouds.

I hadn't wanted the kiss or the Para sailing to end. But both had to eventually. Sitting in the boat across from him, I wondered why he'd kissed me. Had he simply gotten caught up in the wonder of being near the clouds-or was there more to it?

Was he interested in me? Or was I still only someone he was supposed to look after? Surely he didn't the Griffin expected him to kiss me.

So why had he?

He certainly hadn't given any impression that it was a big deal. As a matter of fact he was acting as though he was embarrassed by what he'd done. He simply sat there in silence as the boat headed back into shore. How interesting.

And wild Kendall was too shy to ask him why he kissed him. Maybe because a part of me feared he'd done it out of some sort of misguided obligation or some sort of male one-upmanship. Jett had kissed Logan, so James had felt a need to kiss me.

_I should ask him. I really should._ Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen.

The boat pulled up to the dock. Everyone scrambled out, except for James, who was talking with Rick. I though maybe he was discussing the payment arrangements.

"Thanks, James," I called out.

He nodded and waved. "I'll catch up with you later."

I wondered if he really would. Logan hooked his arm through mine, and started marching us away from the dock.

"Come on. We need to get back to the ship so we can get ready to hit the bars," he said.

"What about James?" I asked.

"He said he'd catch up."

But once we'd moved beyond the dock and down the shoreline a ways, he pulled me aside, moved his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, and glared at me over the top of then. "What aren't you telling me about you and James?"

I stared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That kiss. What was up with that kiss?"

"You saw it, huh?"

"It was a little hard to miss. And it went on forever."

I'd felt that way at the time- that it was going on forever, but I'd also thought that maybe my senses were skewed because we were up high where the oxygen was thin.

"I didn't know you were interested in him," Logan said, impatiently as though he'd given up on my answering his question."

"I'm not." _Much._

If only he weren't Griffin's godson...

"Well, you sure could have fooled me," Logan said.

I was beginning to think that maybe I was fooling myself as well.

**Line Break**

"I can't believe Mr. Stick-In-The-Mud kissed you," Logan said.

Logan and I were strolling through the gaily-lit streets of St. Thomas. We'd returned to the ship, and changed into wife beaters, shorts, and sandals for our night on the town. And he was still talking about James's kiss. Not that I could blame him. I was still thinking about it myself.

"James isn't a stick-in-the-mud," I retorted.

"Well, he wasn't exactly Mr. Party Guy on the boat this afternoon," Logan said.

"We crashed his party," I reminded him. "He invited me, I invited you, and you invited the guys we met last night. So maybe he was a little bummed. Maybe he had a right to be."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

I was a little ticked off at him for not appreciating everything James had given us this afternoon. There was a part of me that liked Logan, and a part of me that thought Logan was all about Logan. That maybe he thought the world revolved around him.

Not that we don't all have moments like that, but Logan seemed to think everything centered on him all the time.

He hooked his arm through mine. "The afternoon is over, and it's time to find some guys to warm us through the night."

Warm us through the night. Yes, I was so down with that. And just like that I decided to overlook some of Logan's more irritating aspects, and to just appreciate the party boy in him. And hope that some of the party boy would rub off on me, because I thought only a major distraction was going to cause me to stop thinking about James's kiss.

Music filtered out into the night as Logan and I checked out the nightlife. He was totally into it, snapping his fingers, singing a few lines of a tune whenever we heard a song that we knew.

I was completely loose and relaxed when Logan grabbed my hand and led me into a thatched-roofed building. From the look at the people inside, no one dressed up for island nightlife apparently.

"This way," Logan called back to me as he marched forward, unafraid.

We wended our way among the crowds until we reached the veranda and courtyard. The islands were known for their steel-pan bands, and here the music from a live band resonated around us.

"Over here," Logan said, pointing to a small table.

We'd barely sat down when a waitress came over to take our orders. Logan ordered two beers before I could say anything.

Logan was bobbing his shoulders up and down, rolling then around, in rhythm with the music.

"Is this not cool?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

The waitress returned with our drinks. Logan picked a bottle up, then turned back to give her attention to the band. I smiled at the waitress, dug into my pocket, and retrieved some money to place on her tray. I was beginning to notice that when it was time to pay for things, Logan was usually preoccupied-watching something or conveniently talking with someone.

I didn't mind. I didn't have any expenses on this trip except for what I spent on the islands, and I'd been saving my money for some time.

Once the waitress walked away, Logan turned back to me and tapped the neck of his bottle against mine. "To good times."

Lifting my bottle, I returned the gesture.

This was so unlike anything that my buds and I had done before, that I was feeling a little like a stranger in a strange land. And yet, I loved it. The sounds, the atmosphere, the people who continually wandered in and out.

It was obvious that most of the people were tourists. Too many were sunburned or had zinc oxide covering their nose. Probably from doing mush of the same things we'd done today.

I watched, as a couple of guys at one table were chugalugging bottles of beer without stopping, their friends cheering them on. I figured the winner was the one who finished first.

A resounding cheer went up as a dark-haired guy slammed his empty bottle on the table and released a large belch. Everyone was patting him on the back. He wore a tie around his neck. Only one button on his Hawaiian shirt was buttoned. That seemed to be about as dressed up as he got. He caught me looking at him and grinned.

In an effort to improve my flirtation technique, I grinned back.

**Line Break**

"So how would you describe James's kiss?" Logan asked.

I jerked my attention away from the hottie, and stared at Logan. "What?"

"James. When he kissed you this afternoon, what was it like?"

I took a swig of beer, not really liking the taste. I decided when the waitress stopped by; I'd order a margarita. For now, I needed some time to think up an answer to Logan's question. I'd never shared my experiences with guys with my best friends, and I felt a little awkward revealing anything to Logan. On the other hand, once this trip was over, we'd probably never see each other again.

"It was nice," I said.

His eyes got big and round. "Nice? Nice is when a guy gives you the answers to your math homework. Get a little more specific."

"It was just a kiss. It just wouldn't be fair to try to describe it."

"Toad like?"

"Definitely not."

"Slobbery?"

"No." I gave up trying to get him to stop asking me about the kiss. "It was perfect, okay?"

"Okay." He grinned. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Honestly, Kendall, you need to learn to open up. I sense that you have a lot of repressed sexuality."

"What are you? A psychiatrist?"

"I'm an observer of human nature." Logan looked back over the crowds as though he was extremely pleased with something.

"Come on, let's dance!" he shouted.

"We don't have dance partners," I pointed out.

"Who's going to notice in that crowd?"

I followed him out to the patio where people were dancing-not always together, not always as couples. It didn't really seem to matter.

The important thing was to move with the music, sidle up to someone, make eye contact, and move away to the next person. Logan seemed completely comfortable doing exactly that. I was more or less dancing by myself. No way could I go up and touch my shoulder to a complete stranger's.

Then I felt a nudge against my shoulder and turned. There was the beer-guzzling winner. He grinned. "Aren't you traveling on _The Rush_?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I thought I saw you at the club last night. I'm Hawk."

"Kendall."

We were dancing, moving, even as we were talking.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

I laughed at the now unoriginal but so familiar question. "Los Angels."

"New Orleans."

We continued to move in rhythm to the beat of the band. Hawk was cute. Dark, hair, skin, and eyes. Up close, it appeared that he'd decided to give his razor a vacation as well, because he had stubble on his chin that seemed scraggly and out of place.

"So you partying loose?" he asked. "Or are you hooked up with someone?"

"Well, I came with a friend."

I pointed over to where Logan was dancing between two guys. One I recognized as the beer-guzzling loser. I have to admit that I felt rather pleased that the winner had chosen me. Although I suppose even the word "winner" can be a relative term.

I didn't want to contemplate on the fact that Logan's attracted two guys to my one. He was definitely vixen flirtation.

Hawk looked perplexed. "Him? Is he your boyfriend?"

I laughed. "Nope. No way. He's just a friend."

"So, no dude?" Hawk grinned.

"Nope."

"Cool."

We continued to dance. Hawk was nice enough. He had a cute, sexy grin. Orthodontist money well spent. But I didn't feel that skip-a-heartbeat-catch-my-breath double take that I had when I met James.

As the music momentarily paused, Hawk took my hand to keep my in the dance area. As the music start up again, and we picked up the rhythm of the beat, I told myself that he was a lot of fun.

Because he _was_ cute. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the guy. I kept telling myself that maybe he was the one. However, myself kept replying, "Don't think so."

But I couldn't figure out why not.

Logan made his way over to me, his two guys in tow.

"This is Marc with a C, and Carlos," Logan said, introducing his dance partners.

I had to tilt my head up and back to look into Carlos's eyes. He was making a little motion like someone was driving a car and turning.

"Driving a car," he explained.

"He claims to have good hands," Logan said, leaning into him. "I like a guy with good hands."

"I have the best," Carlos said.

"Marc and Carlos are staying on the same ship that we are, " Logan said. It turned out the guys we'd been dancing with were traveling together.

"So we're going to blow this joint," Logan said. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Who knows? Wherever the mood strikes."

"Sure."

Hawk slung his arm across my shoulders, as though to lay claim on me. I shouldn't have been bothered by his attention, but it seemed like a little too much intimacy too fast.

But wasn't that what I wanted?

No, what I wanted was to meet someone with whom I immediately bonded with and felt amazingly comfortable with. An image of James jumped into my mind, and I shoved it back out. James and I would only feel more awkward if we tried to become intimate. I had a feeling he knew that as much as I did, which was the reason why he'd been so quiet on the boat ride back to the dock. Whatever had possessed him to kiss me to begin with was a mystery, but he'd obviously regretted it.

Hawk was nice and fun, but I didn't feel that connection with him that I was looking for.

Still, he was a good dancer. And a heck of a beer guzzler.

The five of us roamed the streets of St. Thomas, hitting one club after anther. Sometimes just sitting at a table, drinking margaritas, and listening to music. Sometimes dancing like crazy.

No rhyme or reason. Just whatever mood struck us. Or, rather, struck Logan.

I was beginning to think he was ADD, because he never sat still for long.

It grew late, and I knew my time in St. Thomas was coming to a close.

People began meandering back toward the ship. Hawk still had his arm across my shoulders, though I was beginning to think he was using me more as a crutch than anything else. He was a little unsteady on his feet after winning every beer-guzzling contest that he and his buds had competed in tonight.

"We've got a little time. Let's walk the shoreline, " Logan suggested, a guy on either side of him.

They wove down the shore, laughing and giggling. It was funny to watch because I didn't think any of them could have walked a straight line if their lives depended on it.

Hawk and I reached the water's edge, and he leaned on me a little heavily.

"You're the best, Kendall," he said, his words a little slurred. "How about a kiss?"

Where was the spontaneity in that? But I was determined to be a good sport. And he did have that killer smile.

I turned my face up toward him, got on my tippy-toes, watched as his eyes rolled back, felt his arm slipping off my shoulders...

And screeched as he hit the sand in an ungraceful heap.


	4. Chapter 4

STILL ORIGINAL!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Our walk along the shoreline left a lot to be desired. Hawk's friends-who weren't much steadier on their feet than he'd been-struggled to haul him back to the boat. Logan thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"Aren't they fun?" he asked, as we followed the guys back to the dock.

"Absolutely. I don't know when I've enjoyed watching a person pass out more," I said sarcastically.

He nudged my shoulder with his. "Okay, I'll admit that part wasn't cool. But you got to expect to see a few guys pass out when you're on the islands. That's what it's all about."

Drinking until you literally dropped? It wasn't exactly how I planned for my island adventures to go. Although I had quite a buzz going on right now, I was fairly certain that I was still walking a straight line.

When we arrived back at the ship, I was feeling a tad restless. But I wasn't really in the mood to go clubbing.

"I'm going to sit on deck for a while," I told Logan.

"I'll join you."

I had figured he'd go off with Carlos, so I was surprised when he decided to come with me to the top deck. Only a few people were still up there, so we settled onto loungers.

Isolated, staring up at the stars.

Logan sighed. "I wish I could live on an island forever. It's such fun."

"Don't you think it would get old after a while?" I asked.

"Never."

I wasn't so sure, though. I mean I loved shopping, listening to the bands, parasailing, and dancing, meeting guys. But they were all part of vacation, and what made vacation fun knew that I was having experiences that I wouldn't normally have.

If that made any sense.

It was the uniqueness of it all.

"There's something incredibly peaceful about being on the ocean," I said.

"You've got that right."

"Logan, are in school?"

"Sophomore. Community College."

"Do you have a major?"

"Partying."

I shifted in the chair. "No, seriously. I know you like to party, but I don't know anything else about you."

Other than he'd broken up with Tyler, but I didn't want to get his thoughts going down that path.

"There's not much more to know. I'm all about partying, enjoying life, and getting the most out of it."

"I'm so dull next to you."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "You're fun, Kendall. I wouldn't be hanging out with you if you weren't fun."

"That's a ringing endorsement."

"It is. You've got no idea."

I suppose I really didn't have any idea how much fun I was. Maybe I was selling myself short. After all so far on this cruise, I'd danced with several guys, kissed a guy, and slept with a guy (sort of).

"They guys we met tonight...which one did you like best?" he asked.

"Hawk is the only one I really spent much time with."

"His collapsing sort of ruins his appeal," he said.

"Definitely."

"I don't know why guys can't figure out when they've reached their limits on drinking." He spread out his arms. "I mean. Here we are, two hot babes, alone because those boys have to put their passed-out buddy to bed. How lame is that? We could still be out."

"The clubs on board are still open."

"All the good guys are probably taken by now."

We sat for a while, just watching the sky. Eventually the ship sounded its horn, and we began moving into the night.

"So tomorrow is an on board day and night," Logan finally said. "Why don't we meet poolside around two?"

After spending all day with Logan, I was ready for some alone time, and I could easily get that in the morning. "I'm down with that."

"I'll let the guys know."

My eyes widened. "Which guys?"

He grinned. "All of them. I believe in bringing the party with me."

He stood. "I had a great time today, Kendall. See you tomorrow."

" 'Night, Logan."

I shifted my body, trying to get more comfortable on the lounger. I was still too restless to go to bed. I supposed I could have sat on the balcony outside my cabin, but I was in the mood for a lot of openness.

I couldn't help but think about the movie _Titanic._ The romance that had taken place aboard that ship had me sitting through the movie three times. Of course watching Leonardo Di Caprio wasn't any hardship either.

I suppose a part of me had thought that I'd easily find a romance similar to the one in the movie, on a cruise ship.

But it wasn't easy meeting people. They guys we'd met tonight could have just easily been traveling on another ship that was touring the Caribbean, and our paths would never again cross.

Tomorrow, however, would be another day. Maybe I'd have a bit more luck at meeting Mr. Perfect-for-One-Night.

Closing my eyes I gave some thought to what I was really looking for in a guy, but before I could develop a clear image, I felt myself drifting into sleep. I didn't have the energy or the desire to rouse myself and return to my cabin. Just a few minutes. Just a few minutes of rest. That was all I really wanted.

I woke up to find a large beach towel draped over me, and the sun easing over the horizon. It was really gorgeous, painting the sky deep pastels. I knew by their very nature that pastels weren't bright colors but when nature was doing the artistry, there was brilliance to the hue that was indescribable.

Oh, gosh, it was simply wonderful. I sat up straighter, stretched, and stilled.

James was sitting in the chair beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted.

"I wanted to get a morning jog before it got crowded. Spotted you. Did you lose your key again?"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "I didn't lose my key before."

"Okay, then, did you give your key to someone else, and forget to reclaim it?"

I covered my mouth as I released a wide yawn. "No. I was just sitting here last night, enjoying the peace and quiet." I shrugged. "Guess I fell asleep."

I sat up a little more, and grimaced as my previously still and cramped muscles revolted. A lounge chair was not a good place to spend the night.

"Stiff?" James asked.

"And more: cramped, sore, and achy," I admitted. "I'm going to have to go get a muscle melt."

"A muscle melts?"

"A massage the spa gives. It melts the muscles."

"Turn around. I'll work on you shoulders."

I couldn't figure out why I felt uncomfortable with his offer. It was innocent enough, and I really was feeling like my body absolutely didn't want to move this morning.

"You don't have to do that," I said. "They have professionals on board."

He sat up and dropped his legs over the edge of the lounger. "Yeah, but they're not up this early, and I've got nothing else to do right now. Come on."

Tucking my feet beneath me, I turned on the lounger so my back was to him. Since I was wearing a tank top, most of my shoulders were exposed, and I could feel the heat of his hands against my skin as he began to work the stiffness out of my neck and shoulders. It was nice. He was nice.

Suddenly his hands stilled on my shoulders. "So how many things are left on your list?" he asked.

"Several."

His hands started working their magic again. "What got checked off last night?" he asked.

"Drinking margaritas. What did you do?"

"Hit the clubs."

"I didn't see you." I tilted my head to the side. Felt the muscles loosening up. This was a great thing to wake up to.

"Meet anyone interesting?" he asked.

"We met a couple of guys. Three really. How about you?"

"Yeah, I spent some time with a girl."

That comment bothered me a lot more than I wanted it to. I mean he was with a girl. A girl! I know he's bi and everything, but a girl? Really? So yesterday's kiss had really meant nothing to him. On the other hand I'd kissed him back, and I'd spent time with other guys last night. It was better if it meant nothing. Absolutely. Or at least that's what I told myself.

"Have you seen Mom or Griffin lately?"

"Nope, I haven't been looking for them."

He patted my shoulders as though he was finished. "Don't forget we have tickets for a show tonight."

I clambered off the lounger and stretched. Passengers were starting to come on deck. I could see people walking and jogging on the track.

"What time?" I asked.

"I'll knock on your door at eight. We can just walk to it together."

"What about Logan? Did you get him a ticket?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get tickets for his traveling entourage."

"I'll let him know. And thanks for the massage."

"You're welcome." He picked up the beach towel that had been draped over me, and walked away.

I watched him disappear. My mind obviously hadn't begun to function yet because it took me a minute to remember that he'd spotted me when he was jogging. Had covered me with his beach towel.

How many people carried a beach towel when they went jogging? He was taking this looking-after-me-at-Griffin's-request a little too seriously. And I found myself wondering why that notion didn't bother me as much as it once had.

* * *

Logan had said that he liked to bring the party with him, and he absolutely did. I was sitting on the deck of the ship near the off-limits-to-kids pool when he arrived with his entourage, as James referred to them.

Six guys following after him like puppies hoping for a dog-biscuit treat. It was kinda amusing to watch.

He spotted me and waved he was heading toward me. I'd arrived before it had begun to get crowded, and had been able to claim a couple of loungers, but no way did I know that I needed to claim eight. It seemed inconsiderate for our group to take up so many, especially when I hadn't been certain that Logan would bring everyone.

I suppose I shouldn't have doubted him, but now I wondered where everyone was going to sit.

Apparently the guys were okay with the ground or the edge of a lounger because as soon as Logan claimed his, they were sitting around both of us. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to where they sat.

In high school I'd done a lot of group dating. You know, where several guys and girls go out together. Sometimes you pair up, sometimes you don't. It took a lot of the pressure off to hook up with one person, and prevented that one-on-one awkwardness that sometimes happened before you were really sure if one-on-one would even work for you.

But we'd always had as many guys as we had girls so no one would feel like they were the odd-one out. With Logan I sometimes felt as though he'd hooked up with me so he'd have someone to foist the unwanted off on.

Okay, I'm sure he didn't mean for the results to appear that way. Logan didn't give each guy an equal amount of attention, and whoever wasn't the flavor of the moment tended to drift over toward me.

I just didn't have Logan's knack for blowing a guy off while leading him on. But I supposed that was all part of being a vixen flirt, and he had the style down pat.

The guys didn't seem to mind-if they even noticed what was going on. Sometimes guys are totally clueless. Umm...not me though. I'm brilliant _all_ the time.

"You know, I'm really craving a smoothie," Logan said.

"I'll get it!" Jett and Carlos said at the same time, both jumping to their feet.

"You want something, Kendall?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah." I reached for my fanny pack.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it," he said. "What do you want?"

I ordered a strawberry-banana smoothie. All the guys traipsed off as though they couldn't handle getting the drinks alone. Or maybe they didn't trust leaving anyone behind, and had an unwritten code that no one could stay with us if even one of them had to leave.

"Aren't they great?" Logan asked.

"But which one do you like?"

"Oh, I like them all. You're welcome to share."

"Share?" I asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Sure. We're on vacation. It's not like we're going to get serious about any of them."

I'd never shard guys before, and I wasn't certain that I wanted to now. I mean, I didn't mind all of us hanging around together, but I didn't want a guy thinking he could hook up with Logan and them come over and be with me. Or that after being with me, he was free to move on to Logan.

It gave me an icky feeling to even think about it.

"You know, Logan, I'm not really into sharing."

He rolled his eyes. "That's so boring, Kendall."

"I don't think so."

He did a little impatient shoulder-roll. "All right. So what do you want? Once I know, I'll stay away from him."

Gosh, that put me on the spot.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted.

"All right then, we'll play the field until you are. And meet other guys along the way."

"More guys?"

"Sure, why not?"

I guess there was really no reason not to meet more guys. And maybe I would meet one who instantly sent my heart racing. Speaking of guys who sent my heart racing...

"Oh listen, we have tickets to the cabaret show tonight. You can meet us outside the theater at eight."

Logan arched a brow. "And who exactly is _us_?"

"Me and James."

"You know, for someone you're not interested in, you sure hang around with him a lot."

"It's like I told you: He's my new stepfather's godson. I can't ignore him completely."

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

No, I wasn't sure. James was nice, and I liked him, but he seriously interfered with my plans for this cruise. I'd even begun to consider changing them. Spending more time with James, because here I was, fourth day into the trip, and I hadn't met any guy who I was even contemplating as a possible fling prospect.

I was going to give myself one more day, and if I didn't meet someone who intrigued me just a little...I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do. I was determined to complete all the items on my list. But I wanted the last to be special.

The guys returned in force, with smoothies for everyone. We sipped our drinks, and ate the nachos that a couple of the guys had brought over. We got into a heated discussion on whether or not we should scuba dive or snorkel when we got to the Grand Cayman.

It seemed the guys that Logan had latched on to had plans to hang around for the long haul. They were nice enough, so I wasn't bothered by it, but since none of it really set my heart to pounding, I was a little worried that they might limit my abilities to find the right guy.

"Who's up for some rock climbing?" Jett asked.

I had to admit that I'd been eyeing the climbing wall. I'd seen them at various sporting-goods stores, but I had never ventured onto one.

"I am," I told him.

"But it'll be hot and sweaty," Logan whined.

"It'll be fun," I assured him.

Besides, we were on vacation in the Caribbean. Hot and sweaty was part of the vacation. Even with tropical breezes, the weather was warm.

Logan the guys taunt and tease him. I was beginning to think that his lack of enthusiasm was more of a show that anything. A way to get attention.

Eventually they convinced him to give it a try. We gathered up our pool stuff, and headed to the wall. There wasn't much of a line, which surprised me.

Only one guy was climbing, and I'd recognize him anywhere.

James.

He was near the top, probably close to twenty feet above the ground, testing hand-and footholds before he went any higher. I'd watched enough rock climbing at various stores that I knew it was a lot harder that it looked.

"Wow," Logan said in a respectful, hushed tone. "He is, like, totally in shape."

He was wearing shorts and a tank to similar to the one he'd worn in the gym. The muscles in his legs and arms looked almost as hard as the wall he was scaling. I will never look like that.

"Why is he just hanging there?" Logan asked.

"He's trying to find the right hold so he can move up," Carlos said. "The higher you go, the harder it gets. Man, I've only been able to get about two-thirds of the way up a wall before totally loosing it."

"And what happens then?" Logan asked. "I mean, when you lose it?"

"You're on a pulley," Carlos said, "so you dangle in the air for a while, and then they bring you down."

I heard their conversation, but my eyes were glued on James. He finally made his move, reaching and stretching up. I was totally impressed. He wasn't rushing it, wasn't trying to grandstand or impress anyone other than himself. He simply took his moves slowly and steadily.

The guys who were with us started chanting.

"Go! Go! Go!" while they slowly clapped.

James glanced down, and it was like his gaze found me. I was afraid to move, to speak, and to do anything that might distract him. I knew he was perfectly safe up there, tethered to the pulley. One of the ship's crew was holding the other end of the rope, and keeping an eye on James.

Still, watching James made me hold my breath. Then he cut off eye contact, and was back to trying to figure out how best to reach the top of the wall. He moved slowly toward the top. His foot slipped, my breath caught, and Logan released a tiny shriek.

Then James regained his footing, eased up, touched the top, and shoved himself away from the wall.

The guys clapped and high-fived one another like they were the ones who'd made it to the top. James rappelled down and hit the ground. After an assistant helped him out of the harness, he strutted over to where we were standing.

"So, are you going to give it a go?" he asked, looking directly at me, giving the impression that everyone else was inconsequential.

"I thought I would," I responded.

"Have you ever climbed before?" he asked.

"No," I admitted.

"Don't try to go too fast, and don't reach too far, " he suggested. "And if you get tired, just rappel back down."

"You make it sound so easy," I said with a grin.

"It's not easy, but it's not as difficult as real mountain climbing."

"Dude, you've climbed real mountains?" Beau asked.

James shifted his attention over to Beau, as though he was amused by the question.

"Yeah, I'm big into experiencing the outdoors."

"Cool."

James turned back to me and smiled. "Now I'll watch you climb.

* * *

I wasn't what I'd called nervous. The butterflies fluttering beneath my rib cage had nothing at all to do with a fear of falling flat on my butt. They had more to do with James being nearby and watching me.

As I stood for the second time in as many days getting harnessed up, I wished that James had headed off to do something else. I wasn't bothered by any of the other guys watching my ungainly clamber up the wall.

But I was very self-conscious about having James watch me. Which was insane. What did I care if he was watching the way I moved?

I didn't care. Okay, I cared a little. I cared a lot.

He'd looked so terrific and confident scaling the wall, and I was already feeling weak in the knees, and I hadn't even begun the ascent yet. I felt like failing would not only be a disappointment to me, but to James as well.

I'd taken such joy in his success that I was hoping he'd feel the same way about mine.

I listened as Nolan, the rock-climbing-wall guide, gave me some tips for the placement of my feet and hands. Then I folded my hands around two different anchors on the wall, placed a foot on a foothold, lifted myself up, and placed the other foot on another foothold.

Now I just had to let go with one hand, and reach for another handhold. A lot easier sounding than it felt.

I was only a few inches from the ground, and I was already experiencing major concern over falling and landing hard on my butt.

"Take a deep breath and ease up," James said.

"I know." I really didn't, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Come on, Kendall, we're all waiting," Logan said.

I growled, wishing I'd told him to go first. I wasn't going to let him pressure me into scaling the wall quickly, and possibly losing my perch. He would just have to wait.

"Don't rush it," James said.

"We'll be here all day if he doesn't hurry," Logan said.

"Then you shouldn't have brought your harem," James said.

"A harem is a group of females," Logan pointed out.

"I was being sarcastic," James said.

"Guys!" I snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

My hands were getting damp, and I thought if I didn't speed things up a little, I was going to simply slide right off the wall. I inhaled deeply, released my right hand, and grabbed the next hold.

This was _so_ much harder that it looked. What had I been thinking to even contemplate doing this?

But no way was I going to quit now that I'd started.

I began preparing to move my foot up to the next foothold...Did it!

"That's it," James encouraged. "Slow and steady."

It wasn't simply about finding a hold I could reach, and going for it. The trick was figuring out what I could easily reach that would put me in a good position to move up. And it wasn't as though I had a terrific view and could clearly envision the strategy. I was flat against the wall, which seriously limited what I could see.

I released my hold, snatched the next out-cropping, and pulled myself up. My arms were actually starting to quiver from the strain. Not good. Not good at all.

I moved up. Deep breath, deep breathe. Reach up, grab, step up, pull, breathe, release, grab, and pull...

Over and over.

Then I heard clapping, chanting, _go, go, and go..._

I looked up and thought, _nearly there. I can do this. I can reach the top. I just have to-_

My foot slipped, my heart lurched, and my stomach felt as though it had dropped right to the ground, even though I was till clinging to the wall. I scrabbled my foot over the rugged surface until I found purchase.

And then I was breathing heavier that I'd ever breathed in my life. Shoot! That was close.

Even though I knew the rope would save me from smashing headfirst into the ground, I wasn't thrilled with the prospect of not reaching the top of this wall. It was a matter of pride.

"You're almost there!" James yelled.

I was?

Cautiously I glanced up. The top didn't seem that far away. Even more cautiously I gazed downward.

Wow! I climbed a lot higher that I had realized. Just one fake boulder at a time. It was so tempting to simply lunge for the top and be done with climbing, but after working so hard, I didn't want to lose anything that I'd gained.

So I became more cautious, and crept up inch-by-inch, trying to ignore all the noise that was coming from below me. I really appreciated everyone's enthusiasm, but I found it distracting as well. And I certainly didn't want to lose my grip or my footing when I'd put so much effort into getting to this point.

My muscles burned with the strain, but I knew I could do this. I absolutely could. I held my breath, released my hold, and grabbed the top of the wall. I glanced down, located the foothold I wanted to shoot for-

Got it!

I eased up-

And was at the top of the wall, breathing normally at last!

I released a triumphant shout and gazed around. I had a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree unfettered view of the ship and the ocean.

It was magnificent. So, worth the effort of the climb. I really wished someone was up here with me to share the sight. No wonder James had encouraged me. He'd seen it. He knew the reward. Even though he hadn't stayed up for as long as I had, knowing him, he'd probably climbed the wall a dozen times already.

With a shout of joy I began rappelling down the rock wall, the rope now serving as my anchor. My feet landed on the deck. The guy in charge helped me get out of the harness. My legs were trembling. It was a strange feeling to be on solid ground, and not to be worrying about losing my footing.

I kinda staggered over to the waiting area where Logan and the guys were crowding around. I'd barely reached them when someone yanked me around.

I found myself in a lip lock that threatened to suck the air right out of me. I was going cross-eyed trying to figure out who was slobbering his spit all over me. I heard the distant din of shouts and yells...

And then I was free, tottering back, and staring incredulously at Carlos.

"Thought you deserved a kiss for reaching the top," he announced, with a goofy grin on his face.

If I'd known his sloppy, wet kiss was the reward, I wasn't certain I would have tried so hard to reach the top. I didn't know what to say.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned away from me as Cameron moved up to be harnessed, and people wanted to offer him encouragement. I sank down to the ground.

James crouched in front of me. "Thought I was going to have to call in a medical team to have that guy surgically removed."\

I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "It wasn't that bad."

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

"No. Actually, until a minute ago, I thought he was all about Logan."

"You know these guys are all players. They're going to say and do anything to get you into bed."

"I can handle it."

"If you say so."

It irritated me that he doubted me. I knew these guys were players. I was one as well.

"James, you're not responsible for me."

"Look, I'm on this cruise because of you. So I feel some responsibility."

"Well, don't. It was nice of Griffin to want to make sure I have my own personal buddy, but it was totally unnecessary. I can take care of myself. And you're free to do"- I waved my hand- "whatever."

"I appreciate that."

I struggled back to my feet. "I need to get back to the guys."

"We're still on for tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at eight."

I'd climbed to the top, and all he'd noticed was Carlos kissing me. I couldn't have been more disappointed.

"Hey, Kendall?"

I looked back at him.

He grinned and gave me thumbs up. "That's was a hell of a climb."

* * *

_Tonight isn't a date._

I told myself that over and over as I changed from one outfit to another, unable to decide on exactly what I should wear to a _show_ that wasn't a movie or a high-school play. It was a show like I saw advertised on TV in Vegas, or on Broadway, or any number of other stage productions. It was so not a date.

Griffin had purchased the tickets, was trying to be nice, was trying to make sure that everyone had a good time. Since he saw me as his son now, and he'd brought James along on the cruise, he thought hooking us us was the way to go. So tonight we'd be hooked.

I'd really planned to be totally casual after the wedding, to relax completely for the remainder of the cruise. But here I was dabbing on Vaseline (for my lips. It's kinda like lip-gloss, but I'm a guy. A gay guy but I have standards!) And mascara (What? People say it makes my eyes pop). I knew I looked good and oh-so-not casual.

I couldn't believe all the trouble I was going to, or how tightly knotted my stomach was. I almost felt as thought I was back on that stupid rock-climbing wall reaching for that last hold that would allow me to see everything that surrounded me.

Only I felt as thought I wasn't seeing anything. It was so difficult not being with anyone I shared a past with. I liked Logan. He was fun, and he certainly did believe in bringing the party with him. I had a feeling he was one of those people who didn't like to be alone. Not even for a second.

Which was cool. I didn't have a problem with that attitude. But I hadn't been too pleased with Carlos snatching an unexpected kiss. I had a feeling that Logan would have been okay with it. The guys were probably thinking Logan and I were like two peas in a pod when we were really like an apple and an orange. Not much in common except for the fact that we were both guys.

But that too was all right, I supposed. Although I was now wishing that I hadn't asked James to get Logan a ticket. A little time way from the constant party atmosphere might have been nice.

On the other hand I did want to make the very most of this cruise, and being off by myself limited the opportunities.

The knock on my door had me taking a deep breath and a final glance in the mirror. I was wearing super-super skinny black jeans that hugged my butt, a red V-neck, and some red TOMS.

Hopefully I didn't look like I was trying to impress James- because I wasn't. Yeah...I wasn't because this isn't a date. _This isn't a date!_

I crossed the room, opened the door, and after seeing him, wondered if _he_ was trying to impress _me. _He looked terrific. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, and slacks.

"I hadn't planned to get this dressed up while on the cruise," he began, and then shrugged. "But I figured for a show. -"

I interrupted. "Look what you did! Now I have to go change because you look all awesome and stuff, and I look casual."

He held his hands out- as if to stop me. "NO! Oh, um...I mean. It isn't necessary for you to change." He grabbed my arm. "We have to go."

* * *

"We'll be at Ocho Rios tomorrow," I said, like maybe he didn't know where we were going. "What are you going to do?"

"Hike. Climb a waterfall."

We got on the elevator, and he pressed the button for the deck we needed.

"Figure I'll be doing the same. That, and shopping."

"I could use another toe ring," he said with a grin.

I patted his arm, "We'll see. You could always go with us."

That invitation had come out before I thought about it. I held my breath, not sure if I wanted him there or not. But he shook his head.

"I'm not much into crowds."

"I'm not sure how crowded it'll be."

"I was talking about in general. I was referring to the increasing entourage that seems to follow wherever you and Logan go."

"They're all nice guys."

"If you say so."

The elevator stopped and we stepped off. I really didn't want to talk about Logan, or the guys, or how much I was missing my friends and would gladly swap everyone I'd met here for just one friend I'd known forever.

We walked along the corridor, heading for the Starlight Lounge, where the show was being held.

"Look, I'm sorry for ragging on your friends," James said.

I glanced over at him. "They're not really my friends. They're just people to have fun with. Friends take awhile to make."

As we neared, I could see there was already quite a crowd of people waiting to get in.

"There you two are!"

I turned in the direction of the familiar voice, and there was Logan in a tight little outfit that out-lined his definite six-pack, revealing the fact that he had a lot more to offer than I did. He'd really dressed up the occasion.

"I've been waiting forever," he said. He sidled up between us so he was in the middle.

"What do you know about the show?" he asked.

"Glittery and sexy?" James offered.

"I'll be the judge of how sexy it is," he said.

* * *

Our seats weren't reserved, but we managed to get close to the front of the stage. Each row was a long bench, and every so often a round table was situated so people would have a place to put their drinks.

Even with the jostling around and finding a place to sit, Logan never relinquished his claim on being between us.

Which I told myself was just fine. James was a surrogate Griffin, and I really didn't need or want that. So if Logan wanted to sit between us that was okay with me.

And James certainly didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be warming up to Logan quite a bit. They were laughing and talking as though I wasn't even there.

I was the one who'd thought to include Logan, and here I was feeling like a third wheel on a bicycle. Or an unreachable hand hold on a climbing wall.

I'd noticed before what a touchy-feely kind of person Logan was, but it had never really bothered me until tonight. He was constantly touching James's arm, his shoulder, and his hand- like they were both an item.

I really shouldn't have cared, but I did. I'd invited him, and he was completely ignoring me so that he could flirt with James.

If not for me, he wouldn't be rubbing his shoulder up against his. And of all the guys he'd introduced me to, and had gathered around us, the hottest guy I'd met so far was the one I'd first met: James.

I thought it was a little ironic. If only he wasn't connected to Griffin, maybe there could have been something between us.

Wishful thinking on my part. Sure, our paths kept crossing. He was fun to dance with. He had great wall climbing skills. And way too much advice to offer. But other than that one amazing kiss, he'd shown no real interest in me. I felt like I was about as exciting and attractive as an iguana.

Yet here he was laughing at everything Logan said like he was Steve Harvey or something. Thank goodness the lights dimmed and the curtains were drawn back so I had something to focus on rather than the show going on beside me.

I felt rather than saw Logan move nearer to me.

"James is so hot," he whispered loudly, as music suddenly blasted through the theater. "I've convinced him to hang around with us tomorrow at Ocho Rios."

I looked over at her. "Really?"

He nodded enthusiastically and wiggled his eyebrows. "The more, the merrier."

Totally bummed I turned my attention back to the stage. Hadn't I invited James first? Hadn't he said no, and offered a lame excuse about not wanting to be in a crowd?

Hadn't he warned me that Logan was trouble?

And here he was accepting his invitation to spend time together at Ocho Rios-after declining mine?

_Jerk._

* * *

As soon as I though it, I took it back. He wasn't a jerk. I'd told him from the beginning that I didn't want him hanging around and looking after me. So maybe he'd declined my invitation because he hadn't thought it was sincere. I was so confused where James was concerned.

I tried to concentrate on the show. The fantastic costumes. The sparkles, the glitter, and the absolute breathtaking display of talent. The dancing, singing, and performances were unlike anything I'd ever seen.

It was one of those experiences that at any other time in my life I would have truly enjoyed, but I was having a little private pity party. Because I couldn't figure out what I really wanted with James. If I was honest with myself, part of me wanted to spend time with him, but then another part of me wanted to complete all the items on my list-including losing my virginity.

Besides, I couldn't get over the feeling that James saw me as nothing more than a friend, someone Griffin had asked him to watch over, and so from time to time he felt as though he needed to touch base with me.

A waitress in a sequined costume, which left very little to the imagination, came to take our drink orders. Nudging James a little, Logan ordered a Sex on the Beach. I didn't even know if he knew what the drink was. I think he just wanted to be clever with his order, and to toss a hint James's way. Maybe a little sophisticated. I just thought he was being a little pathetic. I was getting seriously irritated with his constant flirtation.

I asked for a pinna colada. James wanted a beer.

After my experience of drinking champagne around James, I decided to limit myself to one drink, and before it arrived, I checked to make sure that I was still holding onto my room key. I didn't want to go through the embarrassment of losing track of it again.

Once the drinks arrived, I glanced over at my table partners. Logan was leaning against James and talking. I sipped my drink, and concentrated on the show before me.

Time seemed to drag by. The music was lively and fun, but anytime there was a lull in sound, I would hear Logan talking to James or giggling with him.

James and I had talked, but it had never been with the enthusiasm that he was now exhibiting with Logan. It was like they were soul mates or something. I wanted to reach around, tap them both on the shoulder, and say, "Remember me?"

You'd think they were on a date or something.

When the final number came to a close, I was a bit sorry to see it end because it was spectacular. But I was also glad that I'd have the opportunity to get away from flirtatious Logan. I really couldn't explain why it bothered me so much to see him flirting with James. I was already so used to seeing him flirt with all the other guys that I would have thought it wouldn't have bothered me to see him with James.

But it did.

To my relief we parted ways once we got outside the theater.

"See you guys tomorrow," Logan announced.

Then he patted James's shoulder, and gave him a wink before he turned on his feel and bounced away.

James was incredibly quiet as we strolled to the elevator. He seemed to have a lot on his mind as we rode to our deck, and I couldn't quite think of anything to say. How could I compete with bubbly Logan when I felt like fizzled-out champagne?

The elevator came to a stop and we got off.

"Does your friend ever stop talking?" James finally asked.

I glanced over at him.

"You sure didn't seem to mind him talking with you. He said you agreed to go hiking with us tomorrow."

"It was more like being in shock at the unexpected silence when he asked, and not replying fast enough before he filled in the answer for me."

Only it hadn't worked when I'd invited him. That really irked me. I reached into my pocket for my key.

"Want to catch a bite to eat and a movie?"

I paused, and then very slowly lifted my gaze to James. "What?"

"I know it sounds odd, but I'm craving something familiar. The show was great, the dancers were fantastic, but it's not really my thing. Right now, I'm craving a burger and a movie. There's a multiplex theater on board and midnight showings. I don't care what we go see. I'll even sit through a chick flick."

It was crazy. To be having what was supposed to be the greatest vacation of my entire life, and to spend even a minute of it at a movie theater, something I could do any time, day or night, when I was at home. Heck! I _worked_ in a movie theater!

Why would I want to go to one when I was on vacation? Because I realized that it would give me a little time with James without anyone else around. And although I thought any type of involvement with him might mean disaster down the road, tonight I wanted to be with him.

Smiling, I nodded. "Yeah. I'm all over that."

"Great. Give me five minutes to throw on some jeans-"

"I'll need ten."

He gave me a quizzical look, "You got it."

Actually it only took me about eight minutes to make sure I still looked good. I re-added Vaseline to my lips, washed my old mascara off and put on some more, and peed. (You know it would've been awkward if I peed during the movie. I can see it playing out now...Ugh. That's so embarrassing!)

James was waiting in the hallway when I opened the door.

We located a diner where he ordered a loaded triple and cheese while I went with a junior. I couldn't figure out where he was going to put all that food this late at night. We shared fries and drank shakes.

I couldn't believe how good it all tasted.

"This is really insane," I said around a seasoned fry. "To have all these exotic restaurants and all this food I've never tasted before, and to be sitting here eating a burger."

"I agree," he said, just before he took a sip of his shake. "But, man, is it hitting the spot."

He took a bite of his burger, chewed for a while, dipped a fry into ketchup, and asked, "Is Logan serious about any of those guys who are hanging around him?"

I looked at him. He was studying me while it appeared he was absently eating the fry.

"I don't think so." I almost added that he seemed to like to sample anything in jeans, but I was trying to be nice and not jealous.

"How 'bout you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you serious about any of those guys?"

"Not really. I mean, like I said, they're nice, and it's fun to have people to do things with, and I want this to be a special vacation."

"I'm down with that." He finished off his burger.

* * *

When we got to the theater, I selected what I was certain was a movie that would have lots of romance and girly-girly stuff. No action, no guns blazing, no blood, no gore.

True to his word James didn't seem to mind. We made our way to the theater. It was more crowded than I expected it to be, but we managed to locate some seats about three-fourths of the way up. The lights were still on, and advertisements were flashing on the screen.

"Seems like on a cruise, you ought to be able to get away from ads," he said quietly beside me.

"I should warn you," I whispered. "I don't really talk during movies. It really bothers me when people do, like they're sitting in their own living room or something."

"I hear you."

I chuckled at that. "Wouldn't you rather hear the movie?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

The lights dimmed, and I settled more comfortably into my seat. James was right. I was in the mood for something totally familiar and sitting in a movie theater provided that experience. How strange that only a few days out, I was already missing home.

We watched the previews in silence. Then they gave way to the beginning of the movie. I felt James moving toward me. I eased over toward him, certain he was going to whisper something about the previews or the movie, totally unprepared for what he did say.

"That first night when you said sleeping with a guy was on your list...you weren't really talking about _sleeping,_ were you?"

My heart was pounding. I'd really hoped that either I hadn't really said what I'd thought I had or he'd not heard me. Still, I whispered, "No."

"Why would you put that on a list of things to do?"

I swallowed hard. Maybe it was the darkness of the theater that made it easier to confess, but I found myself revealing my reason. "Because it's something I've never done before."

"Don't do it, Kendall. Not with any of those guys Logan has wrapped around his finger. You deserve better than his cast-offs."

I didn't know if James-a guy, a friend=talking, or Griffin's godson who was supposed to watch out for me offering advice.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a low voice.

"Because I like you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

He liked me. So what was I supposed to do now? Give up my quest to find the perfect guy to have a fling with? And what if that perfect guy was James?

But it couldn't be. A fling with James was totally out of the question. But could there be something more between us?

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and contemplated the wisdom of keeping my head buried beneath the pillow.

James "liked" me, but I don't know if his interest when beyond being just a friend because as soon as the movie began, he started watching it as though he hadn't said anything incredibly enlightening. And I hadn't asked exactly what he meant because I wasn't sure how I'd feel about any answer he gave. I'd run different scenarios through my mind.

_We had a fling, parted ways, felt awkward every time our paths crossed in the future._

_We had a fling, and when the cruise ended, we didn't part ways._ What were the odds of that happening?

He'd told us that first night that he'd broken up with his boyfriend. What if he was like Logan, looking to forget someone?

He didn't seem to be, but what did I know?

Did I want to risk getting involved with Griffin's godson? I simply didn't know. Mostly because I was scared. I'd never been in a serious relationship before, and it frightened me to think of how much it might hurt if things didn't work out. A fling was safer. No commitment. No expectations beyond the fling.

But suddenly the idea didn't seem as appealing. I just didn't know what to do except to continue on, and see what today brought my way.

I'd watched a special on TV about kissing, and about how kissing was really nature's chance to get close enough to sniff the other person, and determine if the chemistry was right. It wasn't the most romantic thing I'd ever heard, but I was beginning to think I needed to apply myself more diligently to that item on my list that said, "Kiss lots of cute guys."

I threw off the covers, scrambled out of bed, crossed the cabin, slid open the glass door, and stepped onto the balcony. I raised my arms above my head, and stretched to one side, then the other.

It was a glorious morning, the island visible in the distance. I was supposed to meet with Logan soon- and who knew how many guys. Today was the day for a personality change. Today I would find Mr. Perfect-for-One-Night.

I spun on my heel and froze as my gaze fell on James, standing on his balcony watching me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Longer than you."

He sipped from a mug, and I could smell the aroma of coffee now that I was aware that he was here.

I stepped toward the low wall that separated our balconies. "Are you still planning to hang around with us today?"

"No reason not to. Is there?"

"No reason at all."

I wanted to move away from him, but at the same time I wanted to stay where I was. What if he was the one? What if he wasn't? "I guess I need to get ready."

"I'll meet you in the hallway."

I went back inside and got dressed. I pulled out some of my black crotch hugging booty-shorts, a green tank top, and old tennis shoes. I'd read that while the temptation was to go barefoot over the slippery rocks, shoes were recommended. As a matter of fact, once I'd known that I'd be on this cruise, I'd spent a good deal of time planning everything so that it would become the best vacation ever.

Just goes to show that sometimes the best laid plans don't work out. But we were still in the early stages of the cruise, and I had several more days and nights to see to it that I accomplished my goals.

After settling a beanie onto my head, I pulled on a bracelet that I've had forever. I stuffed a beach towel, suntan lotion, some snacks and a bottle of water from the minibar, and a romance novel into my backpack, along with other essentials. We'd be gone most of the day. Then this evening there would be more partying in the various clubs that dotted the town.

I hitched my backpack onto my shoulder, and headed out the door. James was waiting in the hallway with his own backpack slung over his shoulder. Like me, he was wearing scruffy looking tennis shoes. He gave me a once over stopping at the shorts. He looked like he was going to say something, but instead I ordered, "Let's go."

* * *

As James and I came on deck, the ship was docking at the pier. White sands and palm trees greeted us. And island paradise.

"There you are!"

Logan rushed up to us and grabbed my arm.

"I've hooked us up with Fabio."

"Fabio?"

"He's an activities director, and he's going to lead one of the trips to Dunn's River Falls. Come on. We'll be leaving soon."

I followed him through the crowd, with James on my heels.

"Wonder why he didn't get us into a group with a Faith or a Fawn or a Felicia?" he asked quietly behind me.

Because that wasn't Logan's style. I was beginning to feel quite flattered that he'd ever approached me, and was including me in his activities.

Fabio was a cutie, not much older than us. Or at least he didn't look much older. The usual suspects- Hawk, Carlos, Marc, Jett, Beau, and Ozzie- were gathered around him. There were also two girls who Logan introduced as Camille and Lucy, although he didn't seem too impressed with them. I don't think Logan is as bi as he thinks he is.

"They were like leeches, sucking up to Fabio so they could be part of his group," Logan whispered beside me. "However, that Camille has a nice rack on her." He grinned. "Anyway, I was checking out all the activity directors this morning and Fabio is definitely the cutest. No ring on his finger!"

Fabio clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He had short-cropped auburn hair and light green eyes. He looked strangely out of place, dressed in his _The Rush_ uniform polo, instead of an old T-shirt like the rest of us.

"Okay, guys, I'm Fabio. I'll be your activity director today. I need you to very quickly give me your first names."

We all gave him our names, which I figured was probably a complete waste of time. How was he going to remember us all?

"Okay," he continued once we finished the introductions. "We're going to walk through a government building and into the town. People are going to be trying to sell stuff to you. But we're on a schedule this morning, so don't stop to make any purchases. Go straight tot he minivans. Seven to a van. Our group will take two.

"When we get to the falls, I'll take your cameras. The rest of your stuff we'll lock in the van. The falls are slippery, so you don't want to be carrying anything. If you have water shoes, you'll want to put them on. Any questions?"

Logan raised his hand.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you married?"

He laughed. "No, sir. Any other questions?"

Everyone looked around at everyone else silently. I did have water shoes in my backpack. I'd put them on at the falls.

"Did you hear him?" Logan asked me. "He called me 'sir.' How cute was that?"

Fabio clapped his hands again and smiled broadly. "All right then. Let's rock!"

It was interesting walking into town. It was a bustling array of people. Musicians were playing on homemade steel drums. Hats and pots sat at their feet. As we walked by, we tossed some money into the containers. The people looked terribly poor.

Here we were with no cares in the world, and these people were desperate to sell us things.

A woman touched my arm. "Beautiful child, let me make you more beautiful."

Her accent was very English. She wanted to give me a makeover. I gave her a smile and promised, "This afternoon."

I understood now why Fabio had warned us that we wouldn't have time to do any browsing or shopping to begin with. I really wanted to stop and get a makeover with all of those unique colors. Especially when all the vendors kept calling me 'beautiful child.'

We crowded onto the minivan. Logan, James, and I were in one van along with a couple of the other guys and Fabio. As the van began rolling, Fabio turned in his seat. I was sitting right behind him.

He stood slightly and addressed the crowd. "Having a good cruise?"

He received an abundance of enthusiastic responses. "Tonight is the singles meet on the Starlight deck. I want to see you guys there. Who's going snorkeling when we hit the Grand Cayman?"

Another round of abundant yes's greeted him.

"Cool! Hook up with me in the morning, and I'll give you a quick lesson when we hit the beach."

He settled back in his seat, but at an angle so he was able to look at me. "Kendall, right?"

I smiled. "Right. I'm surprised you remembered."

"I'm good with names." He shifted a bit so he was leaning a little over his seat and was closer to me. "So, Kendall, where are you from?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the LAST PART of the ORIGINAL story and from the next chapter onwards, will be my written by me. The next chapter will get up by next week, but it won't be as long as the previous chapters. **

**Thank you for reading so far and for being so patient with me. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

We stood on the sandy beach, looking at the breathtaking falls. The water cascaded over tiers of smooth rock to fall into the Caribbean Sea. They went about six hundred feet up from where we stood, and we couldn't see the top because it wasn't a straight waterfall. It was more like a shallow river rushing down the side of a mountain. Hence it's name. Dunn's River falls.

"Pictures! Pictures!" Logan cried.

As soon as we'd clambered out of the van, we'd handed our cameras to Fabio. Because he was more experienced climbing the falls, he was going to take all the pictures so we could concentrate more on hiking up the slippery slope.

Logan grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the ice-cold oceanic water at the base of the falls. Then we leaned against a boulder while the water rushed around us and flowed into the Caribbean. Typical tourist pose, standing where the river and the ocean met.

Fabio took a camera out of the bag he was holding, and began snapping photos. Then he took out another camera. Another photo. He ran through the gamut of cameras, and had everyone posing for pictures.

Hamming it up. Group photos, single photos. It was obvious he loved what he was doing. He had us laughing and goofing around.

James seemed amused by the whole photo shoot, and he even periodically stepped into a group to be photographed, which surprised the heck out of me. I was even more surprised that Logan wasn't giving him gobs of special attention today, but I was learning that when guys were in abundance, Logan's affections were unpredictable.

I didn't want to think about him possibly disappearing with James, like he had done with Ozzie our first night hanging out.

Although it was morning I could tell that it was going to be a warm day. The cold water from the falls was going to feel terrific by the day's end.

Fabio put the cameras away. Then he climbed onto a rock, and began explaining how to safely scale the waterfall.

Six hundred feet up.

I thought about the climb I'd done the day before. Twenty-five feet, and I was feeling just a tad sore in my arms and legs. Six hundred feet, even for someone who was in shape, was bound to be a challenge. I focused my attention completely on Fabio.

"You can walk up the trail next to the falls," he said. "But if you're physically able, I encourage you to actually walk up the falls. It's an awesome experience. If you're really in great shape, you can walk up alone. But I recommend that you do it as a part of a chain. We'll all hold hands, support one another, and make it a fun hike. So those of you who want to go up with me, let's form a single line and grab hands."

Logan and I had been standing together to have our pictures taken, but it was obvious that he didn't want to travel up the slippery slope holding my hand. And truthfully I didn't want to hold his either.

He made a rather dramatic attempt to get first in line, which put him in position to hold hands with Fabio.

I was looking around for James, not certain why he was my first choice. Suddenly I realized he was there, standing beside me. I didn't know why I felt relieved.

"James!"

Logan was calling to him. I sort of hoped he'd ignore him, but I quickly realized as he started toward him that he had no plans to do that. Then he reached back, grabbed my hand, and pulled me along.

"It'll be more fun and probably safer at the front," he said.

"I don't need safe," I retorted. Honestly, the guy didn't constantly have to look after me. I wanted a little danger.

We got into position, and I realized that Carlos and Beau had scrambled over the rocks to take up their positions behind us.

"Dude!"

I turned in time to see Beau give Carlos a little push.

"I was here first," Beau said.

"Yeah, but I kissed him," Carlos said.

Beau turned quickly and planted a kiss on my mouth before I could protest. His teeth hit mine with a _clack_.

"Dibs!" he said.

"You guys are _so_ immature," Logan said.

He was now holding James's hand, and waiting for Fabio to take a hold of his. I slipped my hand into James's free one, because truthfully, James was much more buff. And I figured if anyone could make sure I didn't slip down this wall of a mountain that we were going to climb, it would be James.

Just to stop the arguing I grabbed Beau's hand.

"I met Beau first," I explained with an apologetic smile at Carlos. I'd take a clacking kisser over a slobbering one any day.

Carlos took the news with a puppy-dog look, before shrugging his shoulders. He walked off, stopped beside Lucy, and took her hand.

Beau grinned at me. "It's you and me, babe."

"Wasn't that an old rock song?" James asked.

I wasn't sure if it was or not. I only knew that if Beau came for me again with another kiss in mind, I was ducking.

Taking the lead, Fabio grabbed Logan's hand and started up the cascading falls.

Dunn's River Falls is a Jamaican national treasure. As our human chain made it's way up the falls, I was in awe of the majesty surrounding me. The water cascaded swiftly over rocks that went up a mountainside. Climbing the falls meant climbing the mountain. Lush green foliage was everywhere. Exotic ferns, orchids, lilies, palms, bamboo, and other trees and flowers whose name I didn't know.

Whenever I thought tropical paradise, I thought of a place like this. The water rushed over our feet as we climbed higher. I wasn't certain if I was growing accustomed to it or if the water was becoming warmer.

Every now and then I slipped, and it was a constant battle to move against the water flowing past. But always James was there holding firm. I was really grateful that he was walking ahead of me.

He was surefooted. Sometimes when the step was too steep, he pulled me up. Then he'd release his hold on me and give Beau a hand.

And sometimes Fabio would stop and give everyone a hand at a really difficult crossing.

He'd always wink at me. "How you holding up?" he'd ask.

"Just great."

I didn't think he was giving me any special attention. I figured it was just part of his job to make sure that everyone was doing all right, and having a good time.

James and I, along with the human chain, trudged up the side of the mountain. I didn't know how his hand stayed so swarm when the water rushing past us often seemed icy cold. But, then, it was only the water that was really cold. The air was warm and moist- a direct contrast to the water.

The climb was invigorating and exciting, and unlike anything I'd ever experienced. The higher we went, the more tired I was. I'd always thought I was in shape, but I was panting, my legs ached, and my feet grew heavier. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have the strength or endurance to make it to the top.

"We're going to take a rest up here!" Fabio called down.

_Thank goodness!_ Was all I seemed capable of thinking.

Just a few more steps up, and we reached a pool of green water.

"Hold your nose!" James yelled.

Before I could react, he'd wrapped his arms around me, and we were falling backward into the icy water.

* * *

It was cold, cold, cold!

I came up out of the water shrieking and soaked and laughing so hard my ribs ached.

James was laughing too and apparently he'd started a trend because a couple of the guys who'd been behind us grabbed Lucy and Camille, and carried them into the pool. Even Logan found himself dunked a couple of times.

I scooted over to the edge of the pool. I quickly grew accustomed to the water's temperature. It didn't seem nearly as cold as I'd thought it was at first.

And now that I was here, I wanted to stay for a while. Just stay and relax and let my muscles unwind.

Fabio crouched at the edge of the pool, his smile bright. "We're about halfway up the falls," he said.

Beside me, Logan groaned. "You didn't say it would be so hard."

"You can go up on the trail if you need to," Fabio said.

Logan gave him a look that said he wasn't taking that route unless he was. Then he looked at me. "Are you interested in doing the trail?"

"Not really. I can walk trails at home."

"I guess once we rest for a while, it won't seem so hard," he said.

Fabio turned from guide into photographer, and began taking pictures again, using everyone's camera.

"How many times have you taken this trek?" I asked him.

"About a hundred. It never grows old."

"It's so beautiful here," I said.

"Maybe I'll stay, and you can pick me up on the way back down," Logan muttered.

"You're nuts," James said. "This is great, working our way up the mountain."

"You're just saying that because you're sandwiched between two hot guys," Logan said.

James grinned before disappearing beneath the water.

Logan edged closer to me. "I really like him," he whispered.

"What about all the other guys?" I asked.

"What about them?"

"You invited them to join us."

"That doesn't mean that I have to settle for one of _them._" He shrugged. "Besides, I invited James too."

"I invited him first."

"He didn't mention that to me."

I didn't know what to say, but I knew I didn't want to fight over James. I rolled my shoulder. "It doesn't matter. He's here. All the guys we've met are here. So let's have fun."

James came up out of the water a short distance away. He stood, flicked back his wet hair, and walked toward us, arms outstretched. "Let's go!"

I was really hoping that Logan wouldn't put his hand into James's, but he did. And then I thought how silly it was to care. I mean…he'd never given any indication that he liked me as more that a friend. Practically tossing me into the river was something that you'd do with your kid brother or your good pal.

He hadn't dunked Logan, and he was following behind her now. I was okay with that. I really was. Or at least I tried to convince myself that I was.

Beau came up beside me, and with a self-conscious grin, took my hand.

"This is kinda like a school field trip where you have to stay with your buddy," he said.

I slipped, fell to a knee, fought to ignore the sharp pain, and looked up at him. "Not really. If I wasn't holding onto you guys, I'd be slipping and sliding all the way down the falls."

He and James pulled me back to my feet.

We slowly and laboriously worked our way over the falls. Fabio pointed out various plants and some wildlife from time to time.

Every now and then, someone would break off from the group, and at Fabio's direction take a steeper route. I considered trying the more challenging path, but in the end I followed the somewhat easier one. Although easier is a relative term, and it wasn't really easy.

I knew I'd be sore the next day. But a good kind of sore. Aching muscles that had been pushed to the limit. And a bruised knee.

The higher we went, the more often Logan lost his balance. I was beginning to think he did it on purpose just to have James's attention. And maybe Fabio's as well. Every time he slipped, they both helped him up.

They were being gentlemen. Still, I didn't much like it.

Once he'd apologized for being so clumsy, we'd start up the trail again. James would look back at me to take my hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

I beamed at him. "Fine."

At one point, Beau leaned toward me and asked, "Is he your ex-boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Friend of the family."

Which was absolutely true. He was Griffin's godson and Griffin was my step dad so in a roundabout way, James was a friend of the family. I'd never put it all together like that before, and it sort of made my feeling toward him shift.

It wasn't that he was baby-sitting me or watching me as a favor to Griffin. He was just here because he was a friend of the family.

I should be nicer. Take Logan's lead, and invite him to join us on things. Even though he said no to me and yes to Logan-maybe if I was more enthusiastic with my invitations...

I didn't know where the time went, but suddenly we were standing at the top of the falls, looking down on where we'd come from. It was so gorgeous.

Paradise.

"I think I could stay here forever," I said to no one in particular.

"The coming and going is too much work," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes, and wondered why today of all days, he had to be such a whiner.

James slung his arm around my shoulder. "I'm with you. It's beautiful up here."

Logan wandered closer, and nudged himself up under James's free arm, "Hey, Fabio!" he yelled. "Take a picture."

Fabio began sorting through all the cameras he was carrying.

"That one!" Logan yelled.

He lifted up the camera. I leaned in closer to James, and smiled. Fabio pointed.

"Say 'paradise.'"

"Paradise!" we yelled.

I eased out from beneath James's arm, and began strolling around, looking at the vegetation, studying the rocks, just simply enjoying this haven. The islands held such appeal. Maybe when I was finished with college, I'd return to the Caribbean to live and work. Or maybe I'd simply take another vacation here.

"What are you thinking?" James asked quietly.

I glanced over my shoulder. I hadn't realized that he'd followed me.

"I was thinking how peaceful it all is. I think this is definitely my favorite spot so far."

James was studying me, and I thought maybe there was something he wanted to say, but then Logan was tugging on his hand.

"Come on, we're heading back down," he said. "Fabio promised a party at the bottom of the falls."

I was enjoying the party up here. Sure, it was a different kind of music, nature's lullaby, but it was soothing and calming.

"So are you ready to head down?"

It was Beau, my faithful companion. I guess he'd gotten dibs on me again-this time without the kiss.

"Sure," I said. I slipped my arm through the crook of his elbow.

Going down the falls was a little different. We followed the trail beside the falls. It allowed us to view the falls from a completely different perspective, looking at everything from where we'd climbed up.

I really did love this place.

Until I caught sight of Logan and James, off to the side, almost hidden by the dense green foliage...

Kissing.

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm new on this ship. Could you give me the directions to your cabin?"

I stared at the guy who I was certain thought he'd had an original come-on line. It was only the fifth time I'd hard it in less than an hour.

I was on the Starlight deck where the singles' meet was taking place, wondering why these guys thought corny pickup lines were the way to go. Every time I thought I'd heard them all, along came a guy with another one.

The party was actually fun, and the guys all seemed pretty harmless. Fabio kept walking around, keeping an eye on things; making sure people were mingling, and having fun.

But I still hadn't figure out exactly how to respond when a guy was standing before me with a goofy grin and hope in his eyes.

"I have terrible sense of direction," I told him.

He walked away, and I overheard him using the same line on some random girl who was standing nearby.

"That was a clever comeback," someone said quietly behind me.

I turned around and there was Fabio. I shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Is this your first singles' event?"

"Yeah. Somehow I missed the others."

"Well, a lot of people travel alone. I try to hook them up so they have a good time." He angled his head thoughtfully. "Only I didn't realize you were alone. I thought you were with James."

I shook my head. "We hang out together now and then, but we're not together.

Any thoughts I'd had that we might end up together had totally disappeared when I'd spotted James kissing Logan. Worst of all was the realization of how much it had hurt.

During the remainder of the afternoon, it had been difficult to pretend that I hadn't seen them that the sight of them hadn't been like a punch to the gut. But somehow I managed.

After we had walked back down the falls, the whole gang had spent some time on the beach soaking up the late-afternoon sunshine. We'd eaten dinner at a club, and listened to the reggae music. Then we'd returned to the ship.

Logan and James hadn't done any more kissing. At least not that I'd seen. Logan had been like a tour director, telling us where to go and what to do. James had been pretty quiet.

I was confused by my reaction to seeing then, and totally bummed by how connected they seemed to be. Even though I knew I had no right to be.

Logan had asked me if I had an interest in James. I'd told him no which had made James available to him. I couldn't be upset, because he'd done exactly that: pursued James. Logan was my buddy for the trip. James had really shown no acute interest in me. Yes, we hung out at the movies and the show, and he'd spent today with us, but I wasn't the main attraction.

Apparently Logan was.

I'd been so busy palling around with both Logan and James that I was in danger of not reaching my ultimate goal: finding a guy to be alone with.

"Are you going snorkeling tomorrow?" Fabio asked.

I'd been so lost in my morose thoughts that I'd almost forgotten that he was there.

"Definitely."

"Glad to hear it." He glanced around, before looking back at me. "Listen, I need to get some more people to start dancing. Would you mind being my partner to start off with?"

"Beats standing here listening to corny pickup lines."

"You think they're corny, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You know we give all the guys a little card with 'lines guaranteed to work' written on it whey they come on-board the ship."

I thought for a second, "...wait. I'm a guy. Why didn't _I_ get one?"

He smiled at me. "They must've mistaken you for a girl with how pretty you are."

I blushed, and quickly changed the subject. "Well, the lines aren't working."

"They're not?"

"No." I give him a hard look. "You don't really give out cards, do you?"

"Nah. Do you think we should?"

"Yeah, maybe. You wouldn't believe some of the things I've heard so far tonight."

"And not a single one worked on you?"

"Not so far."

"That's where you're wrong," he said, taking my hand. "Mine did."

Talk about smooth!

I hadn't even realized he'd been coming on to me. Even as he led me to the middle of the deck, and urged other couples to follow us-he'd point to a person, then another person, nod, and put his fingers together-I wasn't convinced that he was really making a move on me.

He was cruise ship personnel, and I figured he wasn't supposed to get serious with the passengers. He was just making me feel good. That was his job.

I'd even heard that for older couples there were guys on the ships known as "escorts," whose job it was to spend time with lonely old women-not in a sexual way. Just as companions. Always being sure they had someone to dance with.

It occurred to me that Fabio might be filling that role now. Maybe he'd been felling sorry for me. Maybe like James he had this need to watch out for me, to make sure I had a good time.

As we started to dance, he gave ma a sincere smile and a wink. I found myself wishing that he wasn't apart of the cruise ship that he was a passenger, and that something could happen between us. I was fairly certain, though, that his getting involved with me or anyone else on board could cost him his job.

So I kept things light. I simply enjoyed dancing with him. And I tried not to be too disappointed when he worked us to the edge of the crowd, grabbed a guy's arm, made quick introductions, and left me dancing with Gustavo.

Gustavo was nice, in a gangly sort of way. His dancing style reminded me of a scarecrow caught in a tornado.

"So where are you form?" Gustavo asked.

I told him. He was from Houston.

When the music stopped, neither one of us really knew what else to say. Apparently he'd flunked the flirtation quiz too.

"Hey, Gustavo." It was Fabio, and he had a girl in tow. "This is Kelly, and she's had her eye on you all night. Would you dance the next one with her?"

While Gustavo and Kelly were getting to know each other, Fabio took my arm and walked me away from the group.

"Let me get you something to drink," he offered.

He led me to the bar they'd set up on the deck, and ordered me a frozen strawberry daiquiri and water for himself. Once we had our drinks he led me to the railing, away from the crowds.

"Sorry about hooking you up with Gustavo, but if I spent too much time with you, I'll get reprimanded."

"It's okay. Gustavo was fun."

"Do you like him better than you like me? Because if you do-"

"Oh, no," I blurted out. "I just wanted you to know that it was okay. I understand. You're working."

"Yeah, I am. Which can be a pain when I meet a boy that I really like."

I felt my heart do a little dance along my ribs, in rhythm with the music filling the Starlight deck.

"Think there's any chance of anything happening between us if you have to share me with the others?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling tongue-tied and awkward, and wishing for the millionth time I'd studied that darn flirtation quiz better.

"Cool. Tomorrow during the snorkeling excursion, there won't be so many watchful eyes. Maybe we can get some time alone. I'd really like to get to know you better, Kendall."

"I'd like that," I said. "Having some time alone."

He winked at me. "Count on it then. Right now I've got to make sure these guys are partying more. " He squeezed my hand. "But tomorrow, I'll find some time for us."

* * *

The next morning I began my day by blading along the jogging trail before most people were up and about. The rhythm of my blades was calming, and helped me put things into perspective.

And how could anyone stay uptight or bummed out when on a cruise? The sun easing over the horizon and reflecting off the water was inspiring. It made me feel like I could do anything, accomplish any goal.

Even Mr. Perfect-for-One-Night didn't seem quite so daunting. Especially when I had Fabio's attention.

Actually I'd been hoping that I'd run into him this morning. He was really nice and caring when he was trying to make sure that everyone had a good time.

And I certainly enjoyed being with him. Maybe have was the one I'd been looking for all along.

I rounded a corner that I'd gone past at least half a dozen times already, and I nearly tripped over my own feet at the sight of Logan caught in another lip lock.

Only this time he wasn't with James. He was with Beau. They broke apart. He tossed his head back, and laughed-his familiar dramatic pose.

Then he spotted me, waved, patted Beau on the shoulder, and walked toward the jogging track. I came to a stop.

"Geez, you're out early this morning," he said.

I looked past him, to where Beau had been. "So are you."

"I spent the night with Beau. He was walking me back to my cabin."

I hardly knew what to say. "But yesterday you were hitting on James-"

"He is so boring."

"James is boring?" I'd never found him boring. What I the world was he going on about?

"Definitely," he said. "No chemistry whatsoever."

No chemistry? But what about what I'd felt when James had kissed me when we were parasailing? I'd definitely felt chemistry and electricity.

Logan obviously thought Beau had chemistry, but when he'd kissed me...

Well, he'd done nothing for me. Not even an up-on-my-toes kind of feeling. I guess it went to prove kissing was subjective, and what one person liked, another didn't.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Logan asked.

"Sure. Let me get my shoes." I rolled over to where I'd left my backpack and shoes; I'd figured both were relatively safe on the bench. Everything important I'd carried with me. But shoes and an empty backpack; not really, who'd really want them.

I sat on the bench, removed the Rollerblades, stuffed them into my backpack and slipped on my slides. Then I joined Logan.

We had breakfast at a little corner bakery kind of café. I had a cream cheese Danish and hot green tea, while he had a blueberry muffin and an espresso.

"So how did you and Beau hook up?" I asked genuinely curious. He'd still been snuggled against James when we'd returned to the ship just yesterday evening.

"When we got back to the ship, you took off for parts unknown," he said. "The rest of us hit the club. James didn't stay long. Beau did."

"So it's not like love," I said.

"No, not at all. Are you looking for love, Kendall?"

I didn't know why his question felt like a blow to the midsection. I wasn't looking for love. Was I?

I decided to confess. "I was sort of hoping for a ship board romance."

"So why aren't you having one? We've met a lot of guys."

"But none of them have been Mr. Right."

He rolled his eyes. "Mr. Right is long-term. You have to lower your standards if you want to get hot and heavy with a guy real fast."

"Is that what you did?" I asked. "Lower your standards?"

He laughed. "I've never had high standards. Love 'em and leave 'em, and no one ever gets hurt."

"But you did get hurt. What about the guy you just broke up with?"

"I don't want to talk about him. I'm here to help you get it on with someone."

"I think I can find someone without your help."

"Who has been the one to find us all the guys? I'm a guy magnet," he said.

"Yeah, but the guys you find don't really do anything for me."

"What about Hawk? You found him on your own."

"He's too much into guzzling beer. Everything is a competition with him. I don't want to feel like I'm a prize."

"Kendall, Kendall, you really don't get the casual dating scene."

I dumped a packet of sugar into my tea, and stirred it to give myself something to do while I thought of what I should say. Logan wasn't my best bud, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend on this cruise.

"Logan, I've never slept with a guy."

He gave me some his incredulous look. "You slept with James."

It was embarrassing to admit, but I'd gone this far. "All we did was sleep."

His mouth dropped open, and he flopped back against his chair. "You mean, you only slept, like with your eyes closed, and snores, and dreams-"

"Right. It's a long story, but the first night when I got back to my cabin I didn't have my key with me. It was late, James and I were a little drunk, and I sort of fell asleep in his room.

"He doesn't kiss like he's straight."

I laughed at the absurdity of his response. "He's not straight. He's bi, like you."

"Then why did he only sleep with you?"

"He's not attracted to me."

He looked completely baffled. "That makes no sense. I mean, you're hot. With that whole blonde short look going on."

"It doesn't matter," I said hastily. "The point in my telling you all this is so you'll realize I need someone special. I'm not opposed to lowering my standards some, but I can't lower them all the way, because I need someone special. For me it'll be the first time."

"I'll say." He sat up straighter. "We need to go on a guy-hunting expedition."

"No we don't. I may have found someone," I confessed.

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Really?"

"Fabio."

"The activities director?"

I nodded. "I went to that singles' meet he had last night. He introduced me to several guys, but it was like he was hoping I wouldn't really be into any of them. It was like was doing his job, but only because it was his job."

"That's interesting. He's cute."

"I think so."

"So what are the plans for today?"

"We'll be arriving at the Grand Cayman soon. We'll go snorkeling."

"Oh right." He scrunched up his face. "Another water thing."

"Logan, we're on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, heading for an island. Yes another water thing."

"It's just that it's a total waste of time to style your hair or do your makeup, because the wind, the sand, and the water screw it all up. Too bad we don't have time to get you at tattoo, something to make you seem mysterious."

Was that the reason I didn't have guys hanging all over me? Because I didn't have a tattoo?

Although truthfully I'd had several guys express an interest. I'd even had four of them kiss me. It's just that none of them really did anything for me.

Except James, who wasn't interested?

"I don't think a tattoo is the secret," I told him.

"It doesn't hurt. Are you sure you don't want to get your tongue pierced?"

"I'm sure."

He scowled. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I keep right next door to my common sense."

"Dullsville." He stood and started gathering his trash. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

I stood as well. "Logan, don't. I've got a handle on the situation, and Fabio doesn't need any prompting. He liked me just fine last night."

"But 'just fine' doesn't get a guy into your bed."

"I'm not sure he's even allowed to do that sort of thing with passengers. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he's not."

He grinned. "Which means he must be a rule breaker."

He started to walk off, and I grabbed his arm. "Logan please, don't do _anything_."

He released a sigh of frustration. "Oh, all right. But if you decide that you want help, don't hesitate to let me know. I have a way with guys."

"So I noticed."

"I can tell from looking at a guy if he's any good in the sack or not."

"How can you tell?" I asked, not even trying to hide the skepticism in my voice."

"It's all in their eyes. Bedroom eyes, I call it. It's just a hot sultry look. Guys with blue eyes come by it naturally. All the others have to work at it."

"So is Fabio good?" I asked, even though I didn't believe he had psychic abilities or anything.

"Oh, definitely, and before this cruise is over, you'll know for sure.

* * *

Fabio's excursion group was the same group that he'd had for the falls. I had sort of hoped that James wouldn't show up, because I didn't think I'd fell comfortable flirting with Fabio if James was near enough to watch. I thought he might be judging my actions, might tell me as he head at the movies that I'd simply found another guy that it was best to ignore.

But James did show up in a swimsuit and a tank top. I was still feeling unexplainably hurt that he'd kissed Logan, but my good manners forced me to at least acknowledge James's arrival with a nod of my head. And he really had no reason not to kiss Logan. I'd told him repeatedly that he didn't need to hang around me.

I was standing near Fabio when I spotted James talking with one of the girls from yesterday. Lucy or something. And that was good. If James was busy with her, he wouldn't notice that Fabio was giving any attention to me.

Fabio took us to a local diving shop so we could either rent or purchase our equipment. I was looking over the rental gear when I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"You should go ahead and buy what you need," James said. "You'll get hooked."

I glanced down and noticed that he was carrying a netted bag that already had equipment in it. I assumed he'd brought it with him.

"I suppose you've snorkeled before."

"Yeah. I've done a little diving, too. But I only dive when I'm with someone who is experienced, and knows what he's doing. I have my doubts about Fabio on either score."

"Ouch!" I said, and followed it with an incredulous laugh. "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

"Maybe. I saw him hitting on you at the singles' meet last night."

"You were there?"

"For a while. I think he's interested in giving you some private lessons while we're here," he said.

"And that's a problem because...?" I shook my head. "Look, James, I'm cool, okay? You don't have to watch out for me."

"Griffin-"

"I know Griffin brought you along to keep me company, but I'm fine by myself. Honestly. Go have some fun." I leaned toward him. "Besides, I didn't give you any advice about Logan."

His eyes widened. "Logan?"

"I spotted you and him yesterday, on the way down the falls. I'm cool with it if you're interested in him."

"For your information I'm not interested in him. He came on to me. He reminded me of an octopus."

"Yeah, you really looked like you didn't want to be wrapped in his arms."

"Look, Kendall-"

"Don't worry about me, James. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

With that I skirted around him, and went in search of some equipment to buy because I figured James was probably right. I would want to snorkel more than once, and we might even be able to get some snorkeling time in when we got to Cozumel.

I was looking at masks when Fabio came over.

"Try this one on," he said.

I tried it on and looked at him. It seemed fine to me, but then I really wasn't sure what I was looking for.

"What do you think?" I asked, and thought I sounded a little funny breathing through my mouth while I talked.

"You want a snug fit so the water can't get in. Nothing is more irritating that having your mask fill up with water."

He slowly trailed his finger around the edge of my mask, around my face. The whole time he kept his gaze anchored on mine.

"You've got killer eyes, you know that?" he finally said.

I grinned. "That was one of the come-on lines from last night. I think it went, 'Are your eyes hurting? Because they're killing me.'"

"Coming from me, it's not a line," he said. "It's the truth."

"Kendall, I think you'd like this mask."

I jerked to the side, and there was James, dangling a mask in front of my face.

"What's wrong with the one I have on?" I asked.

"Probably nothing, but this one is a better quality. Try it on. You'll see." He turned to Fabio. "I know you need to make sure everyone is getting what they need. I'm familiar with snorkeling. I'll help Kendall get his equipment."

Fabio grinned at him. "Thanks." He touched my shoulder and winked. "I'll check in with you later."

As soon as he walked away, I jerked off my mask and glared at James. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you from a land shark."

Oh, I wanted to scream!

"Are you crazy? He's a nice guy who's giving me a little attention. Not that it's any of your business."

"You're right. You're right. Your love life is none of my business. But I do know snorkeling equipment." He held up the mask again. "Humor me. Try it on."

I snatched it away from him and put it on. Then wished I hadn't, because he was right. It felt more comfortable than the one I had on before.

"Okay, with your hand, push against your face," James instructed me.

I did.

"Now, Inhale through your nose."

"I don't have a snorkel," I told him.

"I know. What you want to do is create a vacuum. When you move your hand away, if the mask stays against your face, it's a good fit. Try it."

I took a deep breath through my nose, felt the mask suction against my face, and moved my hand. It stayed put.

"Shake your head," he ordered me.

I shook my head back and forth, nodded up and down. The mask stayed in place.

James grinned. "Good."

I took it off.

"See? Fabio running a finger around your face doesn't tell you a damn thing," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm sure we would have gotten around to doing the breathing test if you hadn't interrupted."

"I'll just bet." He took the mask from me. "The one you were trying on at first didn't have this purge valve." He pointed beneath the nosepiece. "Sometimes no matter how well the mask fits, you'll get water up inside the mask. You press on this valve, and it removes the water so you don't have to lift the mask away form your face."

"You think I should have that?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a nice feature. Come on. I'll help you get your snorkel and your flippers."

* * *

I had to admit that James did seem to know his way around the equipment.

When everyone had their equipment Fabio gathered us around, and we headed toward the beach. Once we were at the edge of the water, Fabio had us all sit. He explained everything we had to do. I listened to every word, memorizing all that I could.

All the little things he explained that had never occurred to me amazed me: how to pressurize our ears, that objects in the water were actually smaller than they appeared.

"The exact opposite of that side view mirror on your car that warns you things are closer than they appear," Fabio said. "In the water they're smaller."

"So what looks to be a thirty-two foot white shark might only be thirty feet?" James asked. He was sitting beside me.

Fabio grinned. "That's right."

"Are there sharks out there?" Logan asked, clearly alarmed.

Fabio grimaced. "I won't say that you won't see any, but they aren't common. I doubt you'll see any great whites. If you see any sharks at all, it'll probably be a nurse shark." He shook his head. "It won't bother you. These creatures see a lot of humans, but they'll still be wary of you. You'll mostly see stingrays, some very colorful fish, and some unusual crabs. Any questions?" Fabio asked after he finished telling us how to go about getting into the water, and what to watch our for.

He grinned. "All right then. I want everyone to count off."

We were sitting in a haphazard line, but we managed to count off. I was number four.

"Okay, dudes," Fabio, said. "If you called out an odd number, look to your left. Even numbers look to your right."

Fabio's instructions had me looking at James, James looking at me.

"You're looking at your partner for the day," Fabio said.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. Somehow James always managed to be the one who I was supposed to do things with...not _that_ way you pervs. On the other hand, since he was experienced, if I left him for a while to spend a little time with Fabio, it might be all right.

"Put your flippers on," Fabio ordered. "Now stand up and turn around. We want to walk slowly back into the water until it's at your waist." Glancing over my shoulder, walking backward in flippers was awkward, to say the least. I could hear a few people laughing. I was afraid to lose my concentration on where I was going though, afraid I'd trip. I wasn't exactly the most graceful creature as I flopped across the sand in my flippers to the water's edge. And I certainly did fell like a creature. One from the Black Lagoon.

"This is weird," I said.

James took my hand. "Sometimes it helps to hold onto someone," he said. "For balance."

That sounded like a come-on like if I ever heard one, but I had to admit that it did seem to make the going easier as we back into the water. The water was so clear. Like glass. Really amazing.

I was so accustomed to the blue- not really clear water off the coast of California that this Caribbean water still amazed me with its clarity. I mean, really, weren't these the same waters that stretch up into the Gulf of Mexico, and eventually lapped at our shores?

How could it be so different here? And yet it was.

We stopped when the water reached our waist. I could see the white sand beneath the water, my flippered feet, and a few tiny creatures moving about.

"Okay, spit into your masks," Fabio said.

"Ew!" Logan called out beside me. "How gross is that?"

"It's either spit or fog up," James said.

"I'd rather fog up," Logan said.

I spit into my mask and wiped my spit around the glass. The concept was a little gross, but I'd seen Richard Dreyfus do it in _Jaws._ Following James's example I rinsed my mask with a little seawater, and the put it on and placed the snorkel in my mouth.

I remembered Fabio's instructions to begin breathing through the snorkel.

"Remember if you go under the water, the snorkel closes up," James said. "Don't panic. You're not going to breathe in water, and you're not going to drown."

I bent slightly and squatted until my face was in the water. I put one hand on the sand to balance myself, and then extended my legs back until I was floating. Then I kicked a little.

I was snorkeling!

I had to admit that I felt a little claustrophobic, and it took me awhile to trust myself to breathe through the snorkel without having a feeling of panic.

But the world beneath the water was incredible. So many colorful sea creatures swam around us. I knew we weren't supposed to pet them, but it was so tempting. Touching them could remove their protective layer, causing them to get an infection. I thought it would be a real shame for any of this to be destroyed.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked over. James was signaling down. I searched in the direction he was pointing.

A stingray glided through the water. I knew stingrays were abundant in this area because they'd learned that people would feed then. But actually watching them floating around us...oh, gosh, it was awesome. It was like being inside a hug aquarium, only it was all-natural. It was nature. And it was unbelievable.

James did some more pointing, and then I watched as he dove beneath the surface of the water. We were still in fairly shallow water, but it was safe to dive.

I listened intently while Fabio had given us instructions on how to dive. So I took a deep breath, ducked my head, and fluttered my feet. Down I went.

James was so right to suggest that I purchase the equipment, because I was hooked. As a matter of fact I was giving thought to looking into some serious diving.

I caught up with James. He pointed out various things until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I kicked to the surface, inhaled deeply, and relaxed as I waited for my heartbeat to slow.

I thought I could stay here forever.

* * *

"That was totally awesome!" Logan said. "Did you see the octopus?"

We were sitting on our towels on the beach, chilling out after our snorkeling expedition. The others were around us, sipping their beers, while Logan and I were drinking water.

"I didn't see the octopus," I told him, "but I saw a tiny shark."

"I saw mermaids," Hawk said with a sly grin. Logan leaned over, and slapped him teasingly on the arm. "You did not."

"Both you should have gone pantless," Beau said.

"Logan did," Hawk remarked.

My mouth dropped open as I looked at Logan. With a shrug, he adjusted his floppy hat. "Just for a little while. I wanted to shock the fish."

"Shocked me," Hawk said.

I glanced over at James. He was keeping awfully quiet, and I had a feeling he might have caught sight of Logan without any pants on as well.

Part of me wished I'd been that bold. But swimming pantless in the Caribbean hadn't been on my to do list. I hadn't even contemplated the notion.

"Hey, Kendall, why didn't you take your pants off?" Beau asked.

"I'd be afraid the fish would come and nibble on me," I admitted.

"It's not the fish that you'd have to worry about," Hawk said.

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. I definitely hadn't figured out a flirtation style that wouldn't get me into trouble.

"Okay. You guys who are renting, if you'll give me your equipment, I'll go turn them in for you," Fabio said.

He started gather things up, and looked over at me with a wink. "Kendall, would you mind helping me?"

I felt James's, as well as Logan's, gaze fall on me. I decided to ignore them both. "Sure."

I helped collect the equipment, then followed him back to the diving shop so it could all be returned.

"How'd you like snorkeling?" he asked.

"Loved it," I said. "I think I'd like to do some scuba diving."

"You could take a class on Cozumel, get in a little shallow diving maybe."

"I might do that."

"Are you sure there's nothing between you and James?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

"It's just that he seems to really keep an eye on you."

"Friend of the family. That's all." Calling James a friend of the family was becoming a second nature.

We walked into the hop and returned all the equipment. When we stepped back outside, Fabio took my hand and led me around to the side of the building.

"I'm new to the ship," he said. "I was wondering if you could give me directions to your cabin."

Before I could comment, he kissed me.

It was a breath stealer. Probably the best kiss I ever had. When we broke apart, I was panting a little.

Fabio tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and grinned. "You know I shouldn't have done that, right?"

I nodded.

"So let's keep it our little secret."

"Sure."

He sighed with obvious regret. "We need to get back to the others."

I followed him around to the front of the building. We both came to an abrupt stop. James was standing there, feet spread, arms crossed over his chest.

"How would you like to go to Hell?" he asked.

* * *

Like so many tourists, we all went to Hell simply so we could say we'd been.

Although I wasn't a hundred percent sure that James's question had been completely in reference to the small town in the Cayman Islands. A part of me thought that maybe he'd been issuing a threat.

Fabio certainly hadn't seemed to take it that way though. He'd rounded everyone up, put us on a bus, and took us to Hell.

Hell was located on the north end of the island. It got its name from the unusual jagged, black rock formations that looked like the charred remains of a hellfire, but were actually a type of limestone coated with algae.

Along with other tourists, we stood on a boardwalk taking pictures of the formations. Then we had our pictures taken with a one-dimensional wooden cutout of the devil, dressed in red with a pitchfork and pointed tail. We shopped for T-shirts at the Devil's Den. Naturally I bought a postcard to send to Jo. I wrote a quick note on the back, "Wish you were here in Hell with me!"

I bought a stamp, and dropped it in the mailbox along with about a thousand other postcards that would be sent from Hell.

That night, after we'd all cleaned up and gotten the sand and surf off, we met up at Cruisin'. It was way different this time than it had been that first night. It was like we were all connected, and it was hard to believe that we'd only known one another for only a few days, a few nights. It was like we were all becoming friends. Real friends.

We'd kinda confiscated one section of the club, pulled tables together, and ordered a pitcher of strawberry margaritas. James was at the far end of the table, talking with Lucy. As a matter of fact the guys had situated themselves so each one of them was sitting next to Logan, Lucy, Camille, or me. I wasn't sure how they managed to do it, but it was likely they were settling in, realizing some of them might have a chance hooking up with one of us before the cruise was over, while the others were destined to simply be along for the fun.

Marc sat on one side of me, Jett on the other. Logan was splitting his time between Marc and Carlos.

"You know," Logan began, "we can say we've been to Hell and back."

"That's exactly what the T-shirt I bought says," Carlos announced. "'I've been to Hell and back.'"

"Dog, today was awesome," Marc said. "I think it was the best so far."

"I'll drink to that." Carlos announced. We all drank to it. Several times in fact. We ordered another pitcher of strawberry margaritas. I was feeling really relaxed and totally happy.

"Wanna dance?" Mark asked.

"Sure."

We headed to the dance area. I was feeling so good, and I knew that the margaritas were not totally responsible for my attitude. Although I still had items on my list that I hadn't yet checked off, I was having a great time on this vacation. I'd met some fun people, experienced some new things.

And as I danced with Mar, I was beginning to think that I might have even figured out the flirtation game. Several guys had shown an interest in me. I still hadn't found the guys who would be my last night fling. But I was more comfortable with looking.

When the music ended, Marc and I walked back to the table. An order of nachos had arrived with the new pitcher of drinks.

I dropped into the chair and reached for a cheese-laden chip. "I'm starving. Whose idea were these?"

"James's," Carlos said. "Not only that, he's picking up the whole tab. Everybody's drinks. He told us to order whatever we wanted."

I glanced down the table at him. He was leaning forward, grinning and talking with Camille now.

"Is he, like, rich?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so." I wondered if Griffin had given him permission to charge things as well.

"We've had a lot to drink tonight," Logan said. "It's going to be an expensive tab."

"Don't worry about it. If he says he can pay for it, I'm sure he can pay for it."

He leaned across the table toward me. "Why don't you think he's hot?"

"I do. He doesn't think I'm hot."

"That's bull. You're the reason he hangs around with us."

I shook my head. "He's like all of us. He doesn't want to be on this cruise alone. That's why he joins us."

"I don't think it's _us_ at all," he said. "I think it's only _you._ I think you're crazy to be sitting down at this end of the table."

"Maybe he feels like he's been rejected too many times. Some guys have really sensitive egos. Tell them no once and they're, like, bruised forever. People like me and...Well...girls heal. We're tough. We bend. Guys break."

"Who made you the new Dr. Phil?"

He nudged Carlos out of his chair, and scrambled over so he was sitting beside me.

"'Girls-and guys like you- on cruises who can't get laid.' That would be a great show, wouldn't it?" he asked.

"You've hooked up with at least half these guys," I reminded him.

"And not one has made me forget about Tyler. Isn't that a bitch? I need to find someone who will hang around for more than one night." Reaching across the table, he grabbed the pitcher and refilled her margarita glass and mine.

"Drink up, Kendall. It's the easiest way to forget that we don't have anyone special."

"Logan, you are a total downer, you know that? I'm having a great time. Or at least I was until you got all morbid on me."

"I'm trying to have a good time, Kendall. It's just not working. I miss having one guy."

"Stop comparing them all to Tyler. Find someone totally opposite who doesn't remind you of him."

"Totally opposite? That's a thought." Suddenly he perked up, and smiled brightly.

I figured he'd determine who would be the right guy for him.

Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice. "Hey, can I join you guys?"

I glanced up and there was Fabio.

"Sure," I said with a smile. I looked at Logan, and signaled for him to move over.

Fabio sat in the chair beside me.

"So are you off the clock?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no, although it's really fortunate."

"That's confusing. How can it be both?"

"Well, if I was off the clock, I'd have to be below decks. We're not allowed to fraternize up here. Since I'm on the clock, I thought I'd check on my favorite group of singles."

"We're your favorite group?" Carlos asked.

"You bet," Fabio said. "We'll be in Cozumel tomorrow. I've chartered a bus so we can go see some Mayan ruins. How does that sound?"

"Sounds cool," Logan said.

"They're neat to see," Fabio said. He leaned closer to me. "And people will have a chance to go off my themselves. I won't have to watch everyone so closely." He lowered his voice. "They won't have to watch me."

He leaned even closer to me, and lowered his voice even further. Like seriously, dude. How low can you go? "Thought maybe we could have a picnic. We could discuss the possibilities in about an hour...in your cabin?"

* * *

I was pacing in my cabin, trying not to be nervous. Trying not to read more into Fabio's comment than he'd meant.

After I'd whispered my cabin number into his ear, he'd grinned a winked at me. Then he'd stood up, announced that he'd see everyone at nine in the morning, and left.

I'd checked me watch, finished my margarita, and danced with Hawk again, declared myself wiped out from such a busy day, and returned to my cabin.

I was light-headed from the margaritas, and really wishing that I hadn't had quite as many to drink. The temptation to simply lie down and take a quick nap was so great

I dabbed my special love potion cologne that I'd bought in St. Thomas behind my ears, on my wrists, and at the hollow of my throat. I brushed my teeth and gargled.

I turned down the bedspread, decided that was too blatant an invitation, and remade the bed.

He was coming to discuss a picnic. What was there to say about a picnic? Discuss the food? Exactly where to have it? What kind of blanket to sit on?

I tightened my hands into fists, and tried not to get too excited. But it was almost impossible. This could be it. This could really be it.

Fabio and I had clicked from the beginning. He was cute. There was a romantic aspect to getting involved with a crewmember. Didn't it happen in the movies all the time?

I knew Fabio probably wasn't supposed to take an interest in the passengers, but when you were soul mates-

The phone rang, nearly giving me a heart attack. I snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kendall, it's Mom."

I sat on the bed, wishing I hadn't picked up the phone, but I'd thought maybe it was Fabio. "Mom. Hi."

"I haven't heard from you so I thought I'd check in. You're hard to find, though. You never seem to be in your cabin."

"I'm usually out having fun, Mom."

"I'm glad to hear it. What have you done?"

I rolled my eyes. Her timing couldn't have been worse. I really wanted to be psyching myself up for Fabio's arrival. Still, I couldn't be rude to my mom. "I've snorkeled and shopped and parasailed...so many thinks, Mom. And I have pictures so I can show them all to you when we get home."

"Did you want to try to meet up tomorrow-"

"I'd love to Mom, but a group of us have already made plans to go to the Mayan ruins.

"That sounds like fun. I'm glad you've found some friends to hang around with."

A light tapping on the door made me jump as much as a loud bonging would have. "As a matter of fact, Mom, someone is here now so I need to go."

"Okay. Tell James that we say hi. Griffin is having a heard time getting in touch with him as well."

"We're having fun, Mom. I'll check in with you later."

After I hung up, I rushed across the room, and opened the door.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at Fabio. "Hi."

"Hey." He slipped inside and quickly closed the door. "Didn't want anyone to see me or to get the wrong impression."

"Right. I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting. My mom picked the wrong time to call."

"Is she on the cruise?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He glanced around the room. "She's not going to show up here, is she?"

I laughed lightly. "No. She's on her honeymoon. I have this room to myself. Did you want something from the minibar?"

"Yeah, a beer would be nice."

"Okay, sure. Yeah."

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I had all the lights off except for the lamp by the bed. And it was turned on its lowest wattage. I'd wanted a romantic feel to the room

I took a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Fabio. I wiped my hands on the tightest skinny jeans I could find that I was wearing.

"You changed clothes," Fabio said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just...I don't know. I just thought I should."

He set the beer aside without even opening it.

"You're nervous," he said quietly.

"I've never had a guy I'm interested in in my cabin before," I confessed.

He smiled. "So you're interested?"

I nodded.

"You can't tell anyone that I was here."

"Oh, I won't," I promised.

"There's all these rules," he said. "No one really pays attention to them. We all break them. As long as we're not caught..."

"I understand," I assured him.

He stepped toward me and took my hands. "It's really hard to when I see a beautiful man, and I know he's untouchable."

I felt the heat burn my face. "I'm not untouchable."

He grinned. "I'm glad."

He kissed me, and I decided that my flirtation skills had definitely improved.

The kiss was hot and slow. It left no doubt in my mind what he wanted, and where this kiss would lead.

* * *

A loud knocking had us both jumping apart.

I laughed self-consciously, embarrassed to have reacted as though a gun had gone off in the room.

"I think someone was knowing down the hallway," I said.

He furrowed his brow. "Didn't sound like it was down the hallway. Sounded like it was for here."

"That's impossible."

But the knock came again, and darn it, it did sound exactly like it was-

I spun around. James was standing on my balcony, pressed up against the glass door.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I charged across the room and pulled open the door. "What are you doing? How did you get on my balcony?"

"I climbed over from mine. I didn't figure Casanova here would let you open the door to the hallway."

He strode into my room as though I'd invited him or worse yet, as though he owned it.

"Hey, James," Fabio said. "This isn't what it looks like."

James crossed his arms over his chest. "What exactly _is_ it, Fabio?"

"None of your business is what it is," I said, letting my anger fly. I couldn't believe that he was here, ruining my perfect night.

"Look, Kendall-"

"I know Griffin wanted you to look after me, but I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions."

"Griffin?" Fabio asked.

"And your own mistakes," James said.

"This isn't a mistake," I retorted.

"No? Do you know where he was this afternoon when we were snorkeling? He didn't stay in the water with us. And he didn't leave the water alone."

I felt as thought he'd slapped me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" He gave Fabio a hard glare. "Tell him, Fabio, or I will. Tell him whom you were with. You know how I know who he was with? I just spent thirty minutes consoling her while she cried."

He'd been talking with Lucy the last time I'd noticed him. Lucy who'd been on the excursion with us. I turned to Fabio. "Fabio?"

"Who's Griffin?" he asked.

"My stepdad."

"Not Griffin Arthur," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Shit." He turned as pale as the underside of a stingray. He looked at James and held out his hands. "I can explain."

I stared at him, feeling a roiling in my stomach. "James's telling me the truth. You were with someone this afternoon?"

"It's a party cruise," Fabio said. "I hang out with singles. Why do you think they're here? Come on. We all want to have good time."

Yes, I'd wanted a good time, I'd wanted to have a fling, but somehow I'd expected more of a commitment from the guy. I didn't want to be like Logan, trying every guy out. I wanted one guy who thought I was special. I thought I was going to bring up the nacho I'd eaten.

"I think you should leave," I said.

"Look, Kendall, I thought you were looking for a happening time. It would have been good; fun. You know, a few laughs. Some good times."

"Just leave."

He took a step back. "You won't say anything to Mr. Arthur, will you?"

"No! I won't say anything to anyone." I was majorly embarrassed, mortified. I didn't want anyone to know how stupid I'd been. It was bad enough that James was going to know.

Fabio shifted his gaze to James. "It's all about good times man. You can understand that."

"I understand that when we dock tomorrow, you better resign, walk off the ship, and not walk back on it. Or I will tell Mr. Arthur."

If looks could kill, I thought the glare Fabio gave James could have stopped his heart.

Fabio spun on his heel, jerked open the door, and stalked out.

I dropped down onto the edge of my bed. "You're not really going to tell Griffin, are you?"

"If I see Fabio on this ship tomorrow evening, I will. Griffin doesn't need a gigolo on his cruise ship."

My head came up. "Griffin owns this cruise ship?"

"Yeah. Why do you think that we're going on a route that's so different from the ones most of the cruise lines take? Griffin customized it for his honeymoon, and extended a special offer to the public. No sense in taking the ship out if you have empty rooms."

I buried my face in my hands, not really caring about Griffin, or his cruise ship, or the route we were taking. All I cared about was that I'd met a guy who'd turned out to be Mr. Wrong.

"I am so embarrassed. I believed Fabio thought I was special."

"You are special." James knelt before me. "Look, Fabio's a player. He played you, Lucy, and no telling how many others on this boat."

I came up off the bed. "We're all players, James."

"Look, Kendall, I know you want something special to happen on this cruise. But not with a guy like Fabio. Any dude at that table tonight would be better than Fabio."

"Only none of those guys at that table tonight created sparks like Fabio did! You just don't get it. You don't know what I'm looking for or what I want. You keep butting in when it's none of your business."

I spun around; giving him my back I felt tears stinging my eyes, and I didn't know hos much longer I could hold on before breaking down completely. "Will you just leave?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"No, I'm not going to be okay. I feel used. Okay? Are you happy."

"Not particularly. But you would have felt more used in the morning whey you found out this guy put notches on his nautical headboard."

"Unless I never found out. Then I would have been happy in my blissful ignorance."

"But you deserve better than him."

He left then, and I was alone in a room that seemed suddenly incredibly empty and stank of designer cologne. Oh, gosh, I never wanted to smell this fragrance again. It would always remind me of the night I'd almost been a fool.

Almost been? Who was I kidding? I'd been a fool. Completely.

I went to the bathroom, located the bottle of cologne, tried not to remember how much fun I'd had purchasing it, unscrewed the cap, poured the contents in the toilet and flushed, and dropped the empty bottle in the trash. Probably an overreaction, but I felt like I had to do something.

I caught my reflections in the mirror. With my finger and thumb, I created an L, and pressed it against my forehead.

"Loser!"

* * *

I walked back into my bedroom turned off the lamp, and curled into a ball on the bed.

I started crying. The tears just welled up from deep inside me. I was such an idiot. This whole trip I'd been so worried about losing my virginity. My obsession had tainted everything. I was such an idiot.

Fabio would have been exactly what I was looking for. A one-night stand. A perfect one-night stand.

Damn James for being right. I would have hated Fabio and myself in the morning. I would have felt empty.

Fun for one night, but when dawn came over the horizon, what would we have had?

Nothing really. Nothing that would have lasted.

I heard a soft knocking on my door. I was going to kill James if he didn't leave me alone.

The knock sounded again.

I forced myself to get out of bed and cross over to the door. I looked out of the peephole. It wasn't James.

I opened the door. "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"James called me. He thought you might need someone to talk to."

I rolled my eyes. "He needs to mind his own business."

"He told me everything. So how are you, really?

"I'll survive."

He held up a white box. On top of it was a brown sack.

"I wasn't sure what your food chock was when you're depressed so I raided Krispy Kreme and the Häagen Dazs shop."

"Doughnuts _and_ ice cream?"

"Yeah, decadent huh? Can I come in?"

I wasn't really in the mood for company, but how could I turn away sympathy food? "Sure."

I stepped back and he came in.

"Should we eat on the deck?" he asked.

"So James can hear us talking? I don't think so."

"Okay, how about here?" He spread a towel on the bed, and put his offerings on it. "Come on."

I sat down, fluffed the pillows behind my back, and pressed up against the headboard. I removed a doughnut from the box. It practically melted in my mouth.

"You know, Kendall, ninety-nine pint nine percent of guys are all jerks. They all just want to get us into bed."

"Supposedly they think about sex, like, once every seven seconds," I told him.

"More like every three seconds. It's the reason it's so hard to have a conversation with guys. They lose their train of thought after three seconds and they're thinking about sex again. And I know, because I've done it."

"You know, Logan, I've been totally insane worrying about being a virgin. I wanted to have a fling with someone I'd never see again, simply so I could get this being a virgin thing over with."

He opened a small tub of ice cream and dipped in a plastic spoon. "Look, Kendall, I'm telling you-as a friend who has been there and done that. It's better when the guy is special."

"Was Tyler special?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was." He popped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "I sent him a postcard from Hell."

"What did you write on it?"

"Something original: 'Wish you were here.'" He sighed. "The thing is, Kendall, I really wish he was."

And I wished I could find one guy in this world that I cared about that much.

"I have this stupid list of the things that I wanted to accomplish while I was on this cruise," I told him. "Want to help me revise it?"

He grinned. "Sure!"

* * *

_-Soak up the rays._

_-Shop until I drop._

_-Drink margaritas by the pitcher._

_-Dance all night._

_-Climb a waterfall._

_-Snorkel_

_-Kiss MORE cute guys._

_-Don't make love_

_-Don't sleep with a guy for the first time._

_FORGET ABOUT A SUMMER FLING._

_JUST HAVE FUN!_


End file.
